


Lay Down Your Soul

by Asher Monroe (OneHundredSuns)



Category: The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Angst, BAMF Bonnie Bennett, BAMF Damon Salvatore, Blood Drinking, Bonnie/Caroline Friendship, Caroline Forbes & Damon Salvatore Friendship, Crossover, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Background Steroline, F/M, Fluff, Forced Pregnancy, Hurt/Comfort, Jealous Damon Salvatore, Klaus Mikaelson Has A Heart, Magic, Magical Pregnancy, Mentions of Damon/Elena, New Orleans, Protective Damon Salvatore, Protective Elijah Mikaelson, Series Spoilers, Slow Burn, Stefan Is A Good Bro, Stefan Salvatore Ships Bonnie Bennett/Damon Salvatore, The Armory, Twins, Vampires, Witches
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-17
Updated: 2018-04-18
Packaged: 2018-08-09 07:47:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 58,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7792957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneHundredSuns/pseuds/Asher%20Monroe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Remember that nifty little linking spell I did for Bonnie and Elena? Heh I was just going to play eenie, meenie, miney, mo and kill one of them while you watched but your mom wanted me to go hardcore.”</p><p>Kai delivers another damaging blow from beyond the grave and Bonnie discovers the Gemini Coven would do literally anything to protect their lineage. Meanwhile Damon has to fight against his own nature to be the monster he thinks he is or the hero Bonnie actually knows him to be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Dreams & Nightmares

**Author's Note:**

> A requested bit of a warning for those of you that are 100% Elena haters; she is mentioned quite a bit in the beginning chapters of this fic as the ending of her relationship with Damon isn't glossed over at all but actually explored to provide him with necessary character growth and to show how outrageously toxic it was. However if that's not your deal you may want to skim or not delve in which is all good. :)

Chapter One: Dreams & Nightmares

_Dear Elena,_

_It’s been about two months since you went to sleep and well I’m not even sure where to begin. I’m not sure how much you actually remember from our mind walks or whatever you want to call them. I suppose I’ll just dive in and you can skip anything that you don’t want to read. Well…we had Jo and Alaric’s funerals on the same day. They were buried in the Salvatores private cemetery beside each other and it was just—it was so heartbreaking. Caroline and I must have cried for twenty four hours straight; especially her considering how fresh her mother’s death still was. Even Stefan and Damon shed a tear though Damon will say otherwise. I can’t believe Alaric is gone, again. I can’t believe that gun had one more bullet. But at least they are together now however that’s a small consolation when they were supposed to have the rest of their lives._

_When their wedding day was supposed to be the happiest day of their lives and not the major, horrific day it turned out to be._

_Tyler left town as you know. Matt is still hanging in there with the rest of us._

_We weren’t too sure what exactly to do with the bodies of the Gemini Coven so in the end they were cremated—except for Liv— we gave her a proper burial. I think Damon threw Kai’s head and body into the woods somewhere. He never said and I never asked because honestly I was just happy to finally be done with him. Out of everything we have faced how— how—did he do so much damage? An entire Coven just…gone._

_I’d like to say things have been better or at least easy but that would be a lie. For me anyway. The others are coping as well as you know they can but I’ve been having nightmares about what happened at the wedding. I drift off to sleep and I can see all of the bodies…all of the blood. I can hear the screams as the Gemini Coven dies a slow death while Kai is in transition. Now this is odd and disturbing because I wasn’t even at the wedding! I was somewhere unconscious because Kai had stolen my blood for his stupid fucking spell. I haven’t told anyone about the nightmares. Up until a few days ago I thought it was some weird magical transference because so many witches had been murdered. I think I know the real reason now but it’s not exactly any better._

_I wish you were here so that we could talk about it. I feel like you’d know the perfect thing to say or at least hold my hand while I try to figure out if this is real life. I know Caroline will do the same but I don’t want to bother here. She’s in a very weird place with Stefan and when she gets this far away look in her eyes I can tell she’s thinking about her mother. Funny how I can relate even though my mother is technically still alive. We’ve been spending a lot of time together though, and although she won’t admit it I think staying in the Salvatore mansion has been good for her. Solidarity in numbers or what have you._

_We’re going back to the dorms soon though. Life must go on…_

_Damon is handling you being gone better than I would have thought. I don’t know what your last conversation was about but he’s obviously taking it to heart. Of course he’s still an asshole but I’m sure in sixty or seventy years when you two finally get together that won’t have changed. I look forward to highlighting all of his asshole behavior throughout the years. You can smack him upside his head for each transgression. :)_

_We miss you a lot! It feels weird to not see you every day. Even when I was in the prison world I could go to your house and see pictures of you._

_Oh! How could I have written so much and not mention Lily Salvatore? Now that her and her creepy family are out of the 1903 prison world we’ve all been on guard but she seems content to keep them away from Mystic Falls, for now anyway. Stefan keeps trying to reach out to her and she seems a bit receptive but Damon doesn’t want to have anything to do with her. After finding out she gave Kai the idea to link us and put you to sleep it was all we could do to keep him from trying to kill her. Vampires with magic powers—I don’t know what to make of it._

_I mean could that ever be me? Could I ever be a heretic as they call themselves?_

_I don’t think it’s possible considering I have natural witchy talent and none of them did but who knows? The rules of this weird supernatural game we play keep changing and one day I fear none of us will be able to adapt._

_I dreamed about Liv again last night. It was so real like I could have reached out and touched her. And I knew I was dreaming— well she told me. So I guess it wasn’t really a dream more like a vision. She said_

_She said…_

Pinching the bridge of her nose, Bonnie tapped her pen against the stark white paper of her journal before snapping it closed and pushing it aside. It was easier to write about everyone else and what they were going through, but when it came to her own issues she didn’t even know where to start. Well actually that was a lie. She _should_ start at the beginning but what good would it do to explain things to Elena when by the time Elena read them, they’d be settled? She would be dead and Elena would be looking forward to her new life, not reading about the problems of those she’d never see again.

 _That’s not fair, Elena isn’t like that. She will read every word,_ Bonnie thought to herself.

In the very aftermath of learning about Kai’s spell and its effects Bonnie had suffered a severe amount of guilt even though she realized none of it was her fault. Sure Kai blamed her for leaving him in 1903 and was lashing out but it was all just psychopathic behavior no matter what, and if she hadn’t been the focus of his ire someone else would have. Someone else was considering what he did to his entire family. And it wasn’t like he’d been the biggest fan of Elena for the short time he knew her. Kai was evil and everything else was just an excuse for him to try and justify the shit he did.

But looking at your friends and wondering if they wished you were someone else took its toll. She could be almost one hundred percent sure Stefan and Caroline were alright with how things turned out because they were that sympathetic type. And they recognized they would get to see Elena again. Matt however; well Bonnie wasn’t certain of his stance on things. He’d sort of kept his distance from all of them lately, no doubt drifting back into that space when he hated vampires and everything they’d brought into his life. Bonnie wanted to reach out to him but didn’t know how.

And then there was Damon who on his best day reacted rashly without thinking especially when it came to Elena. To be honest Bonnie had expected the cold shoulder from him and had prepared herself for the insults that he might throw her way. He understood Kai was to blame but when did facts ever mean anything to Damon Salvatore? His resentment for the years he would miss not being with Elena might have seeped into their every day interactions if it hadn’t been for the tiny nugget of information Enzo told them about. Mainly Lily’s part in taking Elena away from him. Finding that out meant he had somewhere to focus his anger which helped seeing as how Kai was dead and he couldn’t very well kill him again.

_I hate that Stefan and Damon’s image of their mother is now tarnished forever. That’s all they had and now they don’t even have that. It’s bad to say but things were better for them when they thought she was dead._

_I should have never said anything about seeing her._

“Okay.” Bonnie crawled off the bed and smoothed down her tank top before making her way out into the hall and downstairs. She strolled into the kitchen and made a beeline for the coffee pot, sniffing what was already inside before groaning and tossing it down the sink. It disappeared down the drain and she set out to make some fresh.

The manor was quiet and she idly wondered if she were there alone. Caroline and Stefan were in a weird place where they wanted to spend time with each other but were reluctant to give their relationship an actual title. The whole turning off their humanity thing and _then_ having sex had really thrown them off, or at least made them tepid about giving it a real go. But there was love there—it was undeniable—and if it were meant to be they’d eventually realize it.

They had time.

As she grabbed a mug from a cabinet she heard the sounds of shuffling behind her and turned to see Damon sans shirt making his way into the kitchen. “Are you just getting up?”

“Yup.” He nudged her out of the way so that he could pour himself the first steaming cup of coffee. “Late night bar hopping. I would have asked you to come but you can’t hold your alcohol like Stefan can.”

“Brother bonding time? Sounds sweet.” She grinned at his disgusted look. “Sorry to tell you Damon but your secret is out. You love your brother and want to spend time with him.”

“No…it’s just if I get him drunk he whines about Caroline instead of our mother. Or as I like to call her, the bitch that somehow managed to give us life.” Flopping down at the wooden table in front of the fireplace, he doused his coffee in sugar and cream. “I decided to go with the lesser of two evils.”

Bonnie fixed her own cup and then moved to sit across from him. “Well either way I’m sure he appreciates it.”

Damon hummed. “So why are you still held up here? Thought you would hate this place after spending day in and day out in a mock up back in the prison world… Not that I don’t enjoy having you here because I do. But it’s a nice day; you should be out smelling the flowers or whatever.”

She snorted. “I don’t think I have the energy to smell any flowers right now. Hence the coffee.”

His gazed turned from playful to piercing. “The nightmares? Remember you talk in your sleep, Bon Bon. What’s going on in that head of yours?”

 _Crap._ “The usual which is very sad but nevertheless true. I’ve—I’ve just been dreaming about Kai but it’s no big deal. My brain apparently hasn’t caught on to the fact that he’s gone and I _never_ have to deal with him again.”

Damon took a sip of his coffee. “It’s been two months.”

Bonnie shrugged. “PTSD doesn’t just disappear when things have calmed down. Unfortunately I think it’s going to take me a while to get used to being safe…if that ever manages to happen. Mystic Falls isn’t exactly the safest place on Earth right now, not that it ever was.”

Damon nodded in agreement. “Well you don’t have to worry about me pushing you into oncoming traffic or hoping a piano falls on your head. I promise to save you from any and all falling pianos.”

Bonnie rolled her eyes. “I hate you.”

He smiled widely at her. “No you don’t you love me. You know what I think today calls for?” Getting up, he swaggered over to the pantry and started pulling out flour and bowls and spoons. “Your favorite breakfast.”

She rested her chin in her hand. “I want to say I don’t want your hung over pancakes but I think I could actually eat a few right now. But no vamp faces, okay? They might send me into an uncontrollable rage.”

He winked at her. “Whatever you say, Bon. In other news we need to think of a game plan.”

“For?”

“For whenever my spiteful shrew of a mother ultimately makes her next move.” He explained, cracking an egg with more force than was necessary. “Stefan seems to think she’s going to be fine laying low and playing mom to a bunch of insane heretics but you and I both know that’s not true. No she’s up to something and I want to be ready when she unleashes her shit storm.”

 _I suppose Lily could be planning something but to what end? Getting her family back was her main gold and now she has them._ “You’ll forgive me if I want to stay as far away from your mother as possible. She has attempted to kill me on several occasions.”

Damon snickered. “She wouldn’t have gone to so much trouble linking you to Elena if she wanted you dead. If you die Elena wakes up and since she doesn’t _want_ Elena awake you’re fine. Probably off limits to her crazy witchpire friends.”

Bonnie didn’t believe that for one second. “Maybe. Still staying off the radar of her siphon buddies seems smart. They could drain all of my magic and that would end up killing me.”

Damon gripped his spatula. “No one else is going to die, least of all you. Well no one who doesn’t deserve it. I’m sure once you’re more awake you’ll totally understand that my way is the better way.”

Chuckling, she tapped her fingers on the table and bit down a grin. “I didn’t say I wouldn’t help you I just said we should try to remain low key. Check out the situation before just going in guns blazing.”

“Fair enough.”

The next few moments were in silence while Damon cooked and Bonnie enjoyed her coffee. As she watched him she couldn’t help but flashback to 1994 and the early days where all they did was argue. Where he would make her so mad she’d storm off and spend a few days in her own home, surrounded by the haunting memories of her Grams and father with only Mrs. Cuddles for company. Whenever she would return to the Salvatore house Damon would be lurking and although he never said sorry, he never refused to let her stay over either.

Just like that they would be repeating their own cycle of fight and make up until the arguments became more witty banter and the need for making up went away altogether. It was sort of amusing to remind herself that this was the man she once happily set on fire now making her breakfast and trying his best to protect her from an un-killable psycho.

Off and on she’d wondered if they were truly friends but him willing to stay with her over going home to Elena in that cave solidified it. Him karate chopping off Kai’s head turned it to granite.

 _I could tell him about my dream and he’d…help._ “Damon I need to tell you something.”

He arched a brow. “Hm? Don’t worry I haven’t forgotten; no vamp faces.”

She smiled softly. “No that’s not it. It—it’s about my dreams. They’re not all about Kai. In fact one—”

“There you are!” Caroline breezed into the room, slapping her purse down onto the table. “Didn’t you get my message?”

Bonnie blinked. “I haven’t checked my phone yet. What’s up?”

Caroline huffed. “I’ve been waiting in the park for you for over an hour. I left you a message seeing if you wanted to go shopping which I assumed you’d gotten and yet now I find you here eating pancakes with Damon.”

Damon smirked. “Getting ready _to_ eat pancakes. They are just about done. Bon Bon likes them golden brown.”

Bonnie shook her head. “I’m sorry, Care. I keep my phone on vibrate and I must have missed the text message or whatever. I haven’t been sleeping too well and when I did doze off it was pretty deep. But we can go after I eat if you want?”

Caroline ignored Damon and sat down. “Sure. Besides there is plenty of time to get new things for our dorm room. I want a whole new color scheme.”

“Okay.” Bonnie placed a napkin in her lap as Damon put her food down in front of her. “I will probably end up regretting this but you can do whatever you like to the room. Just don’t fill my bed with pillows.”

Caroline’s face lit up. “Great!” She slid the syrup within reach. “I—are you okay? I…might have noticed the whole not sleeping very good thing. You’ve been tossing and turning at night and I’ve wanted to say something but I didn’t want to overstep any boundaries. Not that we have many of those these days.”

Bonnie wet her lips and decided to be mostly honest. “Actually I’ve been having really strange nightmares for a while now, about the night Kai murdered the Gemini Coven. It’s like I’m standing in the middle of all of the carnage and just watching it happen, unable to do anything about it. Kai is on his knees taunting his father and suddenly he looks up and he sees me…and he _smiles_.”

Frowning, Caroline reached out and grabbed her hand while Damon paused in his scraping of the frying pan. “That sounds horrible. Why haven’t you said something sooner?”

“I didn’t want to worry anyone.” Bonnie replied with a shrug. “We are _all_ going through things right now and I figured a few nightmares were nothing. They’re just bad dreams, right? They can’t hurt me.”

“I guess,” Caroline said slowly. “Though with Kai you never know. He’s dead—thank god—but sometimes I worry that he’ll just walk through the front doors and try to kill us. And I wasn’t even on his radar like you and Damon were.”

“As far as I am concerned Kai is in Hell. The other side is gone so he had to go wherever that darkness drug Katherine.” Bonnie picked up her fork and started to eat. “But I know what you mean. I thought he was trapped in 1903 forever and look how that turned out. I feel like out of everything I’ve faced—Klaus and almost being taken over by _Expression_ and even Silas—Kai is the one that terrified me the most.”

“Of course he did; you were trapped alone with him for weeks and he did horrible things to you.” Caroline pursed her lips together. “Then he pretends to be nice yet does even more fucked up things. He’s the reason you’ll never seen Elena again.” She sighed deeply. “Bonnie I know I have apologized before but I am _so sorry_ for the way I treated you when I had my humanity turned off. You are my best friend and you needed my support and I wasn’t there of you.”

“Caroline it’s okay. I never held any of that against you.” And it was the truth. “I know what it’s like to lose a parent and if I could have turned off my emotions when my dad was murdered I would have. And really you weren’t as bad to me as you were to the others…”

Caroline laughed lightly. “Gee thanks that makes me feel a lot better.” Her big blue eyes rolled up towards the ceiling. “In any case I plan to be much better to those that I love. So if you have any more nightmares I want you to tell me. Wake me up and we’ll binge on ice cream and bad movies until you feel better. With Tyler and Alaric gone and Elena sleeping for the next seventy plus years, we have to look out for those we have left. I’m even thinking about including Damon in this.”

Damon touched his chest. “That makes me feel all warm and gooey inside, Blondie.”

Bonnie snickered. “You should. He can be a complete asshole but he has his moments.” Damon stuck out his tongue and she continued. “But sticking together sounds good to me. Unless Matt comes around it’s just the four of us now.”

Caroline hummed. “I think he will after he’s…worked through whatever he needs to work through. However—and I’m saying this as his friend—if he decided to leave town it wouldn’t be the worst thing. I love Matt but he’s sort of at a disadvantage. You have your magic and we all have vampire abilities and he’s just…human. Even going to the police academy won’t make him be able to spontaneously heal or set someone on fire.” Idly she played with her daylight ring. “Yeah he could get hit by a bus anywhere but Mystic Falls has always been more dangerous than any other place. And we don’t know what the heretics might do.”

Nothing she said was outlandish or wrong and it made Bonnie sad. Sometimes she really longed for the days when their biggest problems were passing exams and not falling from the top of the cheer pyramid. “They might not do anything.” _I wish I could honestly believe this._

“And maybe Stefan will one day be able to eat people blood without ripping their heads off.” Damon replied flippantly. “Stranger things have happened. Maybe we’ll also find a unicorn.”

“No one asked for your opinion you know.” Caroline turned to face him. “Talking about Ripper Stefan defeats the purpose of trying to get on my good side.”

“Ooh standing up for your boyfriend already?” Damon taunted. “He’ll be happy to hear about this. Might turn his perpetual frown upside down. Anyway Bonnie enjoy your pancakes I am going to go shower and try not to drown myself from boredom in the process.”

“You’re a saint Bonnie,” Caroline said as Damon left the room. “Being able to put up with him _and_ Kai for all of those months. I would have burned the town to the ground.”

Bonnie laughed. “No point when it would have been back to normal the next day.” _Otherwise we would have just killed Kai too…_ “Do you think we should really go back to school? Sometimes I wonder if there is any real point.”

Caroline tugged at her own blonde curls. “I know what you mean. A part of me feels like we should finish college no matter what but I wonder how much of that is me and how much is what my mom wanted. After all that has happened sitting in a lecture hall—I don’t know. Real life stuff is so small after you’ve watched a pregnant woman get stabbed to death on her wedding day. Plus Ric taught at Whitmore…” A beat. “If we don’t go back there what would we do though? Hang around here all day?”

Bonnie made a face. “God no. We could travel or something for a while. I have my dad’s insurance money thanks to Stefan compelling the insurance people because he felt bad about what Silas had done. I’m also thinking about selling my house. I don’t know but there is a big world out there and we could see it all if we wanted to.”

Caroline began to smile. “I have always wanted to go to Paris. Or we could hit all fifty states and see like their stupidest tourist attractions. You’ve given me a lot to think about.”

“Good. We can talk more as we shop. If you still wanted to go?”

“Bonnie when have I _ever_ turned down a chance to go shopping?”

*

The tunic dress was gorgeous but looked more like a red shirt to Bonnie but Caroline had _insisted_ she buy it after having her try it on in several colors. Now standing in front of the mirror in what she considered her bedroom, she held the garment up to her and chuckled. She supposed she’d find some reason to wear it that wasn’t lunch at the Grille or whatever, especially if they did go away for a while. Caroline was receptive to the idea the more she talked about it though it was clear she wasn’t sure she wanted to leave Stefan when things were still so weird between them. Bonnie suggested she invite him as well because there was no doubt Damon wasn’t going to invite _himself_ once he heard about their plans.

Plucking a small piece of white fuzz from her black crimpy hair, she jerked when the sound of glass hitting wood echoed throughout the house. Immediately on high alert she swallowed hard and headed towards the direction of the noise to find Damon practically destroying his room, tossing chairs and the bottles from his vanity into the wall.

“Damon!” She shouted making sure to stay near the open doorway, lest she get hit by flying debris. “What are you doing?”

He staggered and faced her, eyes wild and body vibrating with tension. “He lied. That slimy little son of a bitch lied! And I want to _kill_ him. I want to rip his throat out but he’s already dead! I already killed him.”

Bonnie tilted her head in confusion. “Who lied? Damon what’s wrong?”

Damon kicked the battered camcorder she’d brought back from 1994 over to her. The lens was cracked and the back was missing, the sides dented inward as if recently crushed. When she picked it up she was sure it wouldn’t work but miraculously when she pressed play a tinny voice emerged from the speakers and Kai’s face flashed in a spider web pattern on the screen.

It wasn’t the video he’d left for her. She’d watched that one so much she knew it by heart.

_“Hey Damon, hi. Well if you’re watching this it means I’m dead and the cloaking spell I put on it no longer exists, in which case bummer. I was sure I’d go off to be an amazing half witch, half vampire that tortured you and all of your friends for decades to come. But shit happens. Anyway now for the fun part.” Kai was smiling so hard it was a wonder his face wasn’t aching. “Remember that nifty little linking spell I did for Bonnie and Elena? Heh I was just going to play eenie, meenie, miney, mo and kill one of them while you watched but your mom wanted me to go hardcore. Wonderful woman. Anyway so yeah the linking spell that I said you can never try to remove or Bonnie dies instantly. I…might have fudged the details a little bit. Or a lot. You still can’t attempt to remove the link or she will die, but even if she does Elena will never wake up. Surprise! Man your mom really wanted to punish you. Years from now Bonnie would die of old age and you’d be waiting for Elena to wake up and poof. Nothing happens. Ever. Of course if you think I’m lying you could always kill Bonnie and test the theory. But I have to be going now; got an entire Coven to kill. Have a nice long eternity, Damon. Maybe be a little nicer to mom.”_

“He’s lying.” Bonnie whispered. “He has to be. What could he possibly gain from putting Elena to sleep forever?”

“Besides the joy of seeing others in pain?” Damon took the camera back and stomped on it until it was in literal pieces. “No. Ooh no this has mommy dearest written _all_ over it! I should have seen this coming. I should have fucking expected this!” With a cry he put his fist through the wall.

Bonnie rushed to his side and grabbed his arm, her heart beating so loud it was hammering in her ears like a drum. “Damon…”

Ice blue eyes shifted to her and for a moment—for a brief moment—Bonnie wondered if she should be afraid. The days when she used to worry about Damon hurting her or worse killing her were long gone but he wasn’t in his right mind right now. He was like a wounded animal and they would lash out against anyone, even a trusted caregiver. It would be nothing for him to snap her neck and _test the theory_ as Kai had goaded. Yes afterwards he would feel horrible but Damon often ran on pure instinct where logic had no place.

But naturally he didn’t hurt her. He exhaled deeply and shrugged her off, stalking over to his closet where he nearly yanked the door off its hinges to retrieve his leather jacket. “We both know Kai was a fuck head but he wasn’t a liar and he _loathed_ Elena and I together. This was his big fuck you to us. Elena might as well be dead. And it—it’s just so meticulous if you think about it. Because you’d be dead. I would have been all torn up over your death and expecting Elena to wake up so that we could remember you together yet it wouldn’t have happened.” Angrily he jerked the jacket on. “I bet they would have been somewhere watching. Smiling when I realized Elena was never going to open her eyes. That my best friend was dead and my girl was gone and I was all alone. Why, Bon? Why does my mom hate me so much that she’d do this to me?”

Bonnie’s heart splintered into a million pieces and while she and Damon weren’t exactly touchy feely, she couldn’t resist the urge to wrap her arms around him tight. To hold on until he enfolded her against him and rested his chin to the top of her head, his body curving forward to steal her heat. “I’m so sorry,” she said, voice muffled by his chest. “I know Kai said not to look into ways to break the link but he didn’t say anything about making sure Elena wakes up when it’s time. We can’t just take his word for it.”

Damon pulled back to gaze into her green eyes. “Can’t we? Why would he lie? He didn’t lie about the link or the consequences for trying to break it. And if he were just being a dick why cloak that part of the video? If he hadn’t died it never would have turned up…because he would have _been there_ to taunt me in the moment. Kai wasn’t lying, Bonnie.” Releasing her rather abruptly, he left the room. “Elena’s gone forever.”

Tears rolled down her cheeks before she even realized she was crying. Wiping them away she hurried after him. “Damon! Damon wait, where are you going?”

He never slowed down. “I need to leave. I need to get out of this fucking town before I go and do something like rip Lily’s heart out. Hell I might go and do that anyway.”

“Her friends would kill you before you got the chance.” She jogged down the stairs behind him. “It’s suicide.”

“Not like I have much for live for now anyway.” He murmured. “What’s the point? I could suffer each _excruciating_ day when it meant at the end of it all I’d have Elena in my arms again. But now that will never happen. She’ll just—she’ll just remain as she is for the rest of eternity. Or maybe she’ll eventually die after you pass on. Either way I’ve lost her forever and I can’t…I _need_ to do something.”

As he wrenched the front door open she asked, “Like what? What do you _need_ to do?”

Damon refused to look at her and naturally that made the situation that much worse. “Something you’d just end up hating me for.”

 _No._ She couldn’t let him do this. She couldn’t lose him too. “Damon I know you are upset but please just, just wait! Turning off your humanity won’t make this any better! It’ll turn you into a monster.”

Damon stomped across the grounds towards the garage. Stefan had restored his car for lack of anything better to do when he thought he was dead and now it was as good as new. “I’m not turning it off. If I do I’ll never turn it on again and I can’t risk hurting you or Stefan over it. But I am so goddamn angry right now and I need to express my rage Bonnie. I need to be a very bad man and do some very bad things.”

 _Like how he killed Aaron Whitmore when he thought Elena had broken up with him._ “You want to hurt innocent people.”

Ripping the tarp off his blue vintage convertible, Damon rolled his shoulders. “Innocent. Not so innocent. I need to get the fuck out of this town before I run into Matt Donovan and kick his chest in after he mouths off to me. Whatever I do out there, whoever’s blood I end up with on my hands I’ll worry about it in a few decades.”

Images of faceless people torn apart because Damon couldn’t deal with his new reality flashed through her brain and she shuddered. In the past she would have used Elena as a trigger to talk him down but that wasn’t an option anymore, and the grief that _no one_ would ever see Elena again was something she had to deal with but not now. Right now she needed to convince Damon there was more to live for besides the so called love of his life. That turning his fury towards total strangers wouldn’t actually help him. In fact it would just make him like Kai though she wasn’t about to point that out.

_God, where is Stefan?_

“I—what about me? We’re supposed to be best friends and yet you’re just going to leave me?”

“I’m no good to you like this!” He shouted. “I’m no good to anyone. All I can think about is making someone else hurt as badly as I’m hurting. I’m only good when I’m with Elena and you know it.”

“Bullshit.” She snapped. “You say that—you use it as a crutch but it’s bullshit. Before the prison world I would have believed it and maybe even agreed but not anymore. I _know_ you Damon. I spent months with you where all we did was have honest conversations about life and love. You use Elena as some sort of paragon that keeps you good but you’re _already_ good. You only slip when you think it’s expected.”

“And it’s not expected right now?” Gesturing at nothing, he curled his hand into a tight fist. “I’m a narcissistic, selfish asshole who is incapable of doing _anything_ without an ulterior motive. Half of the reason you’re alive is because I know Elena would _hate me_ if anything happened to you.”

His words cut deep but she knew his game. “So you don’t care if I live or die? Mm. Okay.” Pressing her hand to the wall she focused on her magic and felt it swell in her chest; felt it rush out of her fingertips and create an air tight seal around the room. With a snap of her fingers the convertible roared to life. “Then you can watch it happen and afterwards you can dump my body off to the side and go do whatever you want.”

Damon flinched as if slapped and grabbed her upper arm hard enough to bruise. “Open the door, Bon.”

Bonnie squared her shoulders. “No. But hey look on the bright side. After I’m gone you can turn off your humanity and be the big bad Damon Salvatore you truly are.”

Damon clenched his teeth. “I never said I didn’t care if you lived or die. Of course I care! Do you really think I saved you from Kai _just_ because of Elena? I did it for me. I did it because in a perfect world I would have had my best friend and my girlfriend right beside me, but when I was told I could only have one at a time I couldn’t imagine letting you go and missing out on that time with you.” Weary, he gentled his grip on her bicep, turning it into more of a caress. “It’s selfish and it’s fucked up but one day I’m going to come back and I _need_ you to be here, Bonnie. I’ll need to see your face even if you can barely stand to look at me because of all the fucked up shit I’ll have done.”

Between one blink and the next Bonnie had removed the spell and the garage door was opening of its own volition. “I need you right now.”

However as usual her _best friend_ wasn’t listening—a nasty habit even she hadn’t been able to break Damon of yet. “You’ll be fine. You have Caroline and Stefan will watch out for you. Tell him…well tell him the truth if you want. At least with me gone Lily might actually leave you guys in peace.”

Bonnie wrapped both arms around her waist. “Damon, please. You don’t understand. Things are—look I just need you to calm down for five minutes so that we can talk.”

“There is nothing to talk about,” he said opening the driver side door to his car. “What’s done is done.”

“Damon—”

“Get out of the way, Bonnie.”

“We need to—”

“Move.”

“But—”

“ _Move_ out of the way Bonnie or I will get out of this car and—”

“I’m pregnant!”

If possible Damon paled even further but it did pull him—albeit like a zombie—from the driver’s seat. “What?”

Smoothing a hand across her face, Bonnie slumped against the hood of the convertible and unsuccessfully tried to keep her tears at bay once again. She hadn’t wanted him to find out this way. She hadn’t wanted him or anyone else to find out at all until she decided what to do but she knew he wouldn’t take a second to talk unless she hit him with something huge. And lord help her this was one of the biggest things she’d ever experienced.

Honestly she wasn’t sure how it was happening but…it was.

Dragging his tongue across his lips, Damon slowly approached her as if she was a wild animal liable to dart away at any moment. “Did Kai—did _he_ —”

Inferring his meaning, she jumped to assure him otherwise. “No! God, no. I got the feeling he was more about torture than anything sexual. Alright…” _Time to come clean._ “Along with my nightmares about what happened to the Gemini Coven I’ve been dreaming about Liv. She tells me that it’s real, that she is really reaching out to me from beyond the veil and that what she’s telling me is true. The Geminis didn’t just have a plan for those that needed containing, they had plans for everything. Including if the future members or leaders were in danger.”

Damon frowned but let her continue. “Kai killed Jo first because if he hadn’t, when he died the leadership duties would have went to her babies and the Coven would have survived his death. In my nightmares I hear them chanting at him but it wasn’t to send him back to 1994. It was to save the twins. They uh—they _put_ Alaric and Jo’s babies into me.”

“Bonnie.” Damon’s gaze drifted down to her stomach. “Are you sure? I mean I’ve seen a lot in my time but mystical pregnancy is a bit farfetched even for _me_. Plus what would saving the babies accomplish if the entire Coven is dead?”

“They could start over I guess.” She nibbled on the inside of her cheek. “The twins go off and have families of their own and boom, new Coven. Maybe they didn’t think Kai would kill them all and that someone would be left behind to raise them. Or maybe it was their Hail Mary play, I don’t know. I just know Liv said they wanted a witch and even miles away I was still the closest candidate.”

“Do you…feel okay?” He inquired hesitantly.

“Physically, yes. I feel normal.” She stared at the ground and then his black boots, noticing the elaborate silver designs on the sides for the first time. “Mentally is another matter all together. There are feelings I need to talk about with someone who knows me, someone who might understand but he wants to go off and kill a bunch of people.

Brows narrowing, Damon stepped in front of her and placed his hand to her flat stomach. He pressed just so, lingering close enough that she could smell his cologne and see tiny barely there flecks of gold in his blue eyes. Suddenly his exasperated expression melted like candle wax and he was brushing the tears from her cheeks, and it was such an uncharacteristic gesture from him that it nearly threw her for a loop. Had he felt something?

“Guess congratulations are in order.”

Bonnie sucked fresh air into her lungs with a wheeze and fought down the urge to vomit, squeezing her eyes tightly closed so that all she had to focus on was the darkness. In the back of her mind she’d known Liv was telling the truth but she’d wanted to live happily in denial for as long as she could. Once again something was being _done_ to her without her consent. Once again she was being _used_ as if her wants and desires didn’t matter. 

Was this what happened when you were willing to sacrifice yourself a few times for those you loved? People learned to expected it _all_ the time?

“Hey…” Damon guided her out of her thoughts with a hand on her shoulder. “I’m here, okay? I’m here.”

She sniffled and flicked tears off her face. “You don’t want to be. I didn’t want to tell you this. I didn’t want to _use_ this as some sort of blackmail but…I’m scared Damon. What am I going to do? I’m _pregnant_ and I have no idea what I am going to do. Do I have these kids or do I get an abortion? Do I try to raise them on my own or give them up for adoption? I don’t even know if this is going to be a normal pregnancy. I didn’t ask for any of this. I didn’t ask to be linked to Elena and I didn’t ask to be some proxy savior of the Gemini Coven.”

Damon exhaled and scratched the back of his head with a grunt. “You know when the others said I’d rubbed off on you I thought they were just being assholes. But emotional blackmail? Well that’s a Damon Salvatore original right there.” She opened her mouth to reply but he steamrolled over her. “Look this whole _whatever_ is fucked up, I’ll give you that much. And right now all I want to do is get drunk and drink an entire sorority…but…I won’t. You need me so here I am. Can’t promise I won’t get drunk though. Blackout drunk.”

“And you won’t resent me for making you stay sane a bit longer?”

“No; this isn’t your fault. The only other person besides you who thought I was good was Elena. She’d want me to man up and help you. _I_ want to man up and help you.”

“I’m still going to look into what Kai said. We shouldn’t just take his word as gospel.”

“As long as you don’t drop dead doing it. We’ll figure out the rest. Get Stefan and Caroline in on it…if you want.”

Bonnie nodded and watched him turn off the engine, digging her nails into the palms of her hands to ground herself. She wasn’t stupid; Damon _wasn’t_ okay and it was possible he would never be okay again. He was going to hide behind her issues—throw himself into it—so that he wouldn’t have to deal with never seeing Elena again. That might even work for a little while but it wouldn’t last forever. Basically he was a ticking time bomb ready to explode and she couldn’t help but feel like it was her finger on the detonator.

She didn’t know if she could juggle his waning humanity and this new responsibility the Gemini Coven had forced into her lap. How far could she be stretched before she broke?

_Looks like I am about to find out…_


	2. The Kids Aren't Alright

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel it prudent to add or assure you guys that this won’t be some super angsty story/“torture porn” where Bonnie is treated any way like she is on the show. I get this idea could go that way but if you’ve ever read any of my other work you know I’m not about that at all. And that I try to give Bonnie agency in whatever is going on while making sure she has a wonderful support system. I wasn’t going to address it but then I thought about it and was like, yeah I could see how that might worry Bonnie fans who enjoy Bamon.
> 
> Chapter Title is from the Fall Out Boy song of the same name. :)

Chapter Two: The Kids Aren't Alright

The quiet was so much worse when you had something heavy on your mind. It settled around you like a thick fog and shoved its way down your throat, choking off your air and making it so that you couldn’t scream. So that you couldn’t disturb the all encompassing silence. Damon had never been a fan of “the quiet” always preferring to fill it with witty banter or even the sounds of bloodshed. There were times he even listened to Stefan whining over having to sit alone in a dark room and _think_ about anything in particular. His thoughts were too jagged and more often than not instances of guilt would start to creep their way in. And he couldn’t go out and fuck more things up if he was feeling guilty about the things he couldn’t change.

But he couldn’t escape this one and that made him so damn angry.

From the moment he first set eyes on Kai in the prison world he knew he would be trouble. He just seemed like one of those smarmy assholes that wouldn’t take no for an answer or smiled when someone kicked a puppy. Of course he turned out to be _so_ much worse yet Damon found himself surprised even months later at the depths of his depravity. Full disclosure Damon Salvatore had done some _fucked up_ shit in his time—with a capital F but nothing compared to the shit Kai pulled. Dead and still toying with their lives, probably in Hell laughing his ass off while being poked with a pitchfork.

It was bad enough he’d hurt Bonnie several times over but then the link happened, and at the time Damon had no real idea how to feel about it. Killing Bonnie or letting her die wasn’t an option—and it would never be—but _just_ for a second he’d wondered _could I?_ And after everything they’d gone through it made him disgusted at himself that he could even consider such a thing. Of course he couldn’t and not just because of how Elena would have reacted but because Bonnie was important to _him_ and he needed her in his life. Seriously chopping off Kai’s head had felt so damn good; it had also felt like an end to all of their torment where he was concerned.

Joke was on them. Or perhaps just him.

The bottle of Bourbon looked tantalizingly good yet Damon was attempting to keep himself away from it. Alcohol lowered the thirst but it also affected his judgment and he needed his wits about him, unfortunately. Nothing would make him happier than ripping off someone’s limbs and beating them to death with them but he couldn’t. He couldn’t lash out and make the world hurt as much as he was hurting. It wasn’t fair to be honest. Why did others get to go about their day while he was slowly turning to stone from the inside out? Hell desiccating in a coffin somewhere would probably be easier than this. Than _existing_ for the rest of forever without Elena by his side.

How had things gotten so messed up? Really?

_Perhaps this is my punishment for all of the terrible things I’ve done over the years. Naturally I don’t get a happy ending…what monster does?_

Never seeing Elena again—or alive again—was like his worst nightmare and yet it was very much a reality. She would rot in a box and that was the happy way of looking at it. Really he had no idea what would happen to her after Bonnie died. Maybe she would just shrivel up and turn to dust without a life force or perhaps it would be like she had never existed at all. _That would be another happy option. I wish Ric were here and still an Original; he could wipe her from my mind._

Damon had no real clue who he was without Elena but he assumed he was a bad man. That’s who he’d been before her and for quite a while during her. Discovering whether that was actually true just seemed like too much trouble; better to fall back into the habit of only looking out for himself and not giving a damn about anything.

Except…

 _Except_ he couldn’t because Bonnie _needed_ him. An actual person needed him and it sort of scared the fuck out of him if he were being honest. The last time someone had wrapped their arms around him and said _don’t go_ he’d been human and Stefan had been a fair few inches shorter with an adorable puppy dog expression. Back then before all of the blood and mind games it’d been easy to be a good man. Now? Now it appeared too late for a dog like him to learn new tricks.

However for Bonnie he would try because if he didn’t, who would? Every fiber of his being was telling him to leave Mystic Falls. To lie down in the middle of the road and make a playmate of the first person to stop and offer assistance because if Elena wasn’t there to care, why should he? Why should he try or be on his best behavior if she’d never get to hear about it and congratulate him for it?

No. No he wasn’t going to play nice and _let_ Lily get away with her part in this bullshit. He couldn’t hurt Kai but he could still hurt her and he would. _I’m gonna rain fire down on that bitch. I can do that for Elena at least._

_The others can’t know; Stefan would try to stop me._

_Fuck how is it possible to hate one person so damn much?_

Damon already had plans to visit Elena in their crypt and break the news to her. He’d get Bonnie to drop the spell for a while. And hey, if Elena asked him to stay in her mind with her for the rest of eternity that would be alright too. He could make it so they could live out their life together and afterwards just…sleep. Honestly it was the best situation any of them could hope for. Innocent people would be safe and he’d be happy.

_I’d be happy…_

Pinching the bridge of his nose he glanced to the doorway just as Stefan appeared. “Well I suppose by your expression Bonnie told you about Kai’s lovely last fuck you. Thoughtful huh?”

Stefan sighed and came to sit across from him, hands clasped between his knees. “She told me but I have to agree with her that going off half cocked is not what you need right now. We need to look at the situation from all sides first.”

Damon snorted. “What is there to look at, Stefan? Elena is never waking up and Kai played us! It actually makes more sense than him just _linking_ her to Bonnie. I mean think about it; why would he make a loophole? What is time to a vampire? Seventy years and that’s if Bon Bon gets some old person’s disease…not that bad. Yet Bonnie dying and Elena _not_ waking up?” He shook his head. “Yeah that sounds more like the kind of bullshit thing Kai would do.”

Stefan wet his lips. “Still we don’t have all of the facts. Look…I know you’re hurting right now and I know a hurt Damon is a _dangerous_ Damon. I know you want to go out and do something stupid but I’m not going to let that happen. I’m here for you…whether you want me or not. You’re not alone this time.”

Damon frowned and looked off to the side. “Without Elena I am.”

Stefan slipped to the very edge of his chair and leaned over close enough to touch. “That’s not true. You like to talk about how you’re incomplete without Elena or how she makes you a better man, but it’s not true. You were a good man long before she came along and _Katherine_ corrupted that. You were a good man before you and Elena started dating and you were apparently very good to Bonnie in the prison world.” Brows furrowing, he continued. “You’re just—you’re scared of the future and what it could mean now but that’s okay. We’re all worried about the future.”

Damon rolled his eyes. “Oh please. You and Caroline are going to get married and adopt annoying human babies and live happily ever after. Meanwhile I’ll become the drunken Uncle telling them about how my true love is wasting away in a pine box because their grandma is a hateful bitch.”

“Least you’ll be here.” Stefan mused with a hint of a smile. “I hope what Kai did isn’t real because I want to see Elena again too. But if it _is_ you’ll survive. It doesn’t seem like it and that might not change for years, but one day it’ll be easier.”

“I don’t _want_ it easier! I want Elena here in my arms where she is supposed to be!” Damon growled. “This is all our mother’s fault, you know that right? She gave Kai the idea to link her to Bonnie and I’m guessing she told him about the added bonus of making it so she never wakes up even after Bonnie is dead. She wants me to be a monster so I shouldn’t let her down.”

“Damon…” Stefan gazed at him.

 _Oh not_ the face _of brooding_. “Good news is you and the others basically have a nine month reprieve before I go tear Lily a new asshole.”

Stefan blinked in confusion. “Nine months? Why nine months?”

Naturally it wasn’t his place to tell Bonnie’s news and there was a chance she didn’t want anyone to know yet, but if she got upset he’d just remind her how out of his mind with grief everything had made him. “Funny story; the Gemini Coven knocked Bonnie up.”

His brother opened his mouth to reply but nothing came out. “I…what are you talking about?”

Damon waved a hand. “Exactly what I said. The Gemini Coven used magic to put Alaric and Jo’s babies into Bonnie so that the coven wouldn’t completely die out. She told me earlier and _that’s_ why I’m still here. I promised I wouldn’t go off and do horrible things—that I would be here for her.”

Stefan smoothed a hand across his chin in thought. “That’s…wow. Is she okay? Does she need anything?”

 _I doubt she’ll be_ okay _for quite a while_. “She’s scared and freaked out but it’s _Bonnie_ so she’s most likely hiding the worst of it. After all that has happened to her…that they would do this without her consent? Just another reason why all witches except for her suck. Anyway she’s pregnant and I’m going to help her if I can. It’s like the beginning of a stupid sitcom.”

With a low _hm_ Stefan reclined back into his chair. “I think having all of us around for support will be for the best. We don’t know who could be out there watching.”

Damon arched a brow. “What do you mean?”

Glancing up at the ceiling and then towards the kitchen, Stefan lowered his voice. “The Gemini Coven was more than just those that attended the wedding. When we were looking for ways to bring you back to life their name came up more than once. In fact Enzo got a lead on their location but it never panned out since they can cloak themselves if they want. And I mean you saw what Jo was able to do; put her magic into some object for safe keeping. Who’s to say there are others that haven’t done the same? What if someone out there already knows about the babies now and comes for them? For Bonnie?”

 _Fuck, he’s right._ The twins had been enemy number one from the moment they were conceived because of the threat they posed to Kai, not to mention what twins usually meant for the Geminis anyway. One usually ended up the leader and the other ended up dead; would some faceless person out there be expecting that when they were older? Granted he didn’t know what was going to happen or if Bonnie was even going to keep them but until she decided, they were still _Alaric’s_ kids and fuck if he would let anyone try to hurt them again.

“No…we are not going to let that happen,” Damon said standing. “If anyone even _thinks_ about kidnapping Bonnie or pulling an amateur C-section I will rip out their heart and make them eat it with their last breath.”

“You’ll have to be in your right mind to pull that off.”

“Not necessarily.”

“Damon.”

“What? Look as long as I can put my pants on I can kill people. Of course there was that time I broke that guy’s neck while naked but that’s a story for another time.”

“I just—”

“Stefan relax. Am I vengeful and restless? Yes. Have I lost all hope that I will ever seen Elena again? Yes. But that doesn’t mean that I can’t at least function at twenty-five percent to make sure that Bonnie is safe.”

Stefan was unimpressed. “I’m sure Bonnie will appreciate you giving her the bare minimum.”

Damon made an _ugh_ sound and grabbed the bottle of Bourbon before making his way out of the room and upstairs. A few sips wouldn’t automatically turn him into a killing machine. Besides odds were he was too depressed for any of that unless expressly triggered. The bad news being that any little thing could end up triggering him from a single word to a name he’d rather not hear ever again. He wasn’t even contemplating how he’d react if Stefan tried to continue reaching out to their mother. Unless it was to trick her into killing herself though that wasn’t Stefan’s M.O.

_Humanity off Stefan would be a hoot right now but I don’t need to deal with that bullshit on top of everything else._

_God, Elena. I could really use your advice right now or just your optimistic outlook. I know what you would say though. You would say Damon, Bonnie is the priority. You have to keep her safe no matter what. And I would make a joke about something or other and we’d end up fucking._

_Good times._

He found Bonnie where he’d left her, in his room but now she was trying to clean up some of the damage he’d done. It was all oddly familiar. “You don’t have to do that you know…”

She shrugged and continued sweeping the broken glass into a neat pile. “I know but it keeps my hands busy so… I’m guessing Stefan found you?”

“Yup.” Damon swaggered over to his bed and sat down, twisting the top off the bottle in his hands. “And he was his usual _don’t give up, don’t go crazy_ self. Sometimes I envy his repression.”

Bonnie chuckled softly. “He has the right idea…though if we are being honest I’m surprised you’re not already three sheets to the wind and kicking puppies. You said you wouldn’t but…”

Slapping a hand to his chest, he gasped and feigned outrage. “Rude! If I kicked anyone it would be Lily or one of her creepy ass _kids_. But I don’t want to talk about her or them. Let’s talk about you. Put the broom down and come talk to Uncle Damon.”

“Please never say that again. My tolerance for gross isn’t what it used to be.” Bonnie made a face but did as he requested. 

Damon noted that she looked tired, her usual bright green eyes missing their spark. Before 1994 he wouldn’t have been able to tell her moods from a hole in the wall but after spending every single day and night together, he could detect when a simple twitch of the lips meant an oncoming smile. Or when a head tilt meant she wasn’t about to take whatever shit you were attempting to dish out. He’d seen her acting like a complete dork just to make him laugh and so terrified that she could barely utter a sentence. The latter of course always cutting him to the core especially when he was unable to do anything about it.

Not to mention when he was half the cause of it.

“As you know my last…interaction with a pregnant woman did not end very well. Granted I was more of a psychopath back then but you get what I mean.” Damon took a hefty sip of Bourbon to warm his cold bones. “Still while knowing nothing about babies or whatever I am going to help any way that I can. I’m also here to listen if you need to talk.”

Her body slouched and she rested her head onto his shoulder. “What do you think I should do? I suppose if Alaric was here it would be an easier choice. I mean I could at least have them and then give them to him, like a surrogate. An unasked surrogate but with what happened to Jo I know he would see this as some kind of miracle and I’d want to help. Now though? I don’t know. Am I their mom or what? Are they even healthy? What if they are like Kai?” She shuddered in revulsion. “Oh god I hadn’t even _thought_ of that. What if they are siphons like Kai and they turn out insane?”

 _Possible and yet…_ “I think Kai went crazy because that is how the Gemini Coven treated him. From the moment he didn’t show as a real witch they started calling him an abomination and treating him like he was less than. Maybe if they’d given more hugs he wouldn’t have killed them all.” A beat. “If you did decide to keep these kids there is no doubt in my mind you’d treat them equally even if they couldn’t do a lick of magic. You’d make sure they didn’t feel like monsters because they can siphon it and you’d teach them that, you know, stealing magic is wrong. You’d use your judgy powers for good.”

Bonnie laughed. “I suppose. What about more practical issues like how expensive it is to have one kid let alone two? Or that I’m barely an adult and I don’t know if I’m emotionally prepared to be a mother.”

Damon snorted. “Bon you’re probably the most emotionally prepared person that I know. You’ve died, you’ve been an anchor to the other side, you’ve survived dating Jeremy Gilbert—there is nothing you can’t do.” He nudged her until her smile widened. “And you could always give them up for adoption. Lots of lovely families out there would no doubt take them in. Lucy or your mom might even know a few.”

At that Bonnie grew pensive. “Yeah…”

The thing about Bonnie was that she was a fighter and a champion, and she didn’t back down from anything even if it seemed there was no way she could win. Already he could tell she was weighing the pros and cons of adoption and not because of _adoption_ itself but because of what the twins might turn out to be. She was weighing whether a normal family would be able to handle witches or if a witch family would be able to handle siphons. All while deciding it was all her responsibility. He couldn’t imagine having that sort of mindset. Getting the energy to save those he cared about was sometimes hard enough; having it to save the entire world just seemed impossible.

“You don’t have to decide everything right now though. Got months before the details need to be ironed out.”

“If I make it that long. Who’s to say this pregnancy isn’t slowly killing me? That would be my luck.” She joked idly.

“There is a quota on dying and I’m pretty sure you have surpassed yours.” With a smirk he offered her the bottle of alcohol, wiggling his brows when she rolled her eyes at him. “Question; if this whole shit with Kai hadn’t come to light and I never tried to take off, would you have told me? I mean you were making plans to run off with Caroline…”

Bonnie chewed on the inside of her cheek. “I would. Not this soon but I would have told everyone. Not like I would have been able to hide it forever. I think a part of me liked people not knowing because then they wouldn’t look at me differently or treat me differently. Like a freak.”

Damon hummed in understanding. “Yeah but we’re all freaks. Donovan is the only so called normal one and even he’s leaning towards the freaky.” Getting up, he placed the Bourbon on the nearest table and looked around at the mess he’d made. Why did he always destroy his _own_ shit when he was upset? There was an attic full of stuff they didn’t need nor use anymore. “My advice is to tell Caroline and let her deal with the technical stuff. She lives for that kind of thing.”

She kicked off her shoes and slipped back to the headboard, pulling a pillow into her lap. “Everything is about to change, isn’t it?”

Thinking back to the last dance he’d shared with Elena in her mind and the uncertainty that plagued him the morning after putting her in that coffin, he thought _that_ was an understatement. Sixty to seventy years without Elena was one thing but forever? It wasn’t something he could wrap his head around so he supposed in a way Bonnie and him were in the same boat, just for different reasons.

 _Which boat will sink first I wonder?_ “Bright side is I guess things can’t get any worse.”

_Famous last words._

*

No surprise to anyone after Caroline was let into the loop there were hugs, declarations of godmother and then more hugs. She immediately set out to make a doctor’s appointment so that Bonnie could get checked out before producing a notebook from _somewhere_ to write down baby expenses or whatever the hell she’d called the list she was going to make. Damon found the whole thing boring—and he told her so—but deep down he sort of admired her attention to detail. He could still remember that neurotic senior he’d admittedly taken advantage of, the one that demanded his attention and only cared about cheerleading or looking pretty. Becoming a vampire had really done wonders for her personality and confidence.

It occurred to Damon that he could sneak away while no one was looking because if anyone had Bonnie’s back it was Caroline. Heh she’d probably hold her hand in the delivery room if it came to that. The point however was that he could leave to go murder the world because Bonnie would be in good hands…but his feet wouldn’t work that way. A tiny voice in his mind kept telling him it would be _wrong_ ; that he couldn’t afford to let her down this time.

Like he’d done when he left her in 1994 with what amounted to a mass murderer.

Granted she’d basically beamed him out of there with her magic and he’d assumed she was dead but that was no real excuse. And it didn’t make up for the failed excuse attempt or bringing Kai to see her when she’d expressly said she never wanted to set eyes on him again.

Damon had failed at so much over his long life—this time he was going to try another angle. Try being the operative word.

Old habits died hard when they were so much easier to muddle through.

Down in the kitchen with Caroline droning on in the background he made himself a Bloody Mary with real blood and watched the different expressions shift across Bonnie’s face as her friend said things like _Lamaze_ and _breast pumps_. He had to comment. “Blondie how do you know so much about this crap?”

Caroline grinned. “Back in tenth grade we did the whole ‘keep this fake baby alive’ thing with a doll and I took it seriously. I wanted to know her birthday so I mapped out how long my pregnancy was and then of course I had to look into whether I’d had a natural birth or used drugs. Needless to say I got an A.”

Bonnie continued to enjoy her bowl of caramel popcorn but she appeared amused. “I remember that. Tyler and Matt got into an argument over something so Tyler ran over Matt’s doll with his dad’s car. Then he felt bad about it and tried to use a bicycle pump to re-inflate the head,” she explained. “So…they’re out as babysitters.”

Caroline got her _aww_ face. “I can’t believe you’re pregnant…and with none of the fun of getting that way. But babies! You know one of the things that’s always brought me down about being a vampire was the realization I’d never get to have the family I always wanted. I mean I could compel an adoption agency to give me a kid but I don’t know. There would be so much to hide and then explain when the time was right.”

Bonnie nodded. “True but I think it could work if you honestly tried to _make_ it work. As it is these babies might be witches or siphons but they’re still going to have to learn how different the world is. They’ll have to learn to hide a bit if they want to fit in with regular people.”

 _Regular people are highly overrated._ “I wasn’t aware you were floating toys as a toddler…”

Smirking, Bonnie tossed a piece of popcorn at him and naturally he caught it in his mouth. “I wasn’t. I—I didn’t get my full blown powers until you and Stefan arrived in Mystic Falls. Before then I could since things and predict very small bits of the future but I never paid it any mind. Especially considering Grams would only talk about a Bennett being a witch when she was sauced.” Her eyes grew sad as did her tone. “For so long I thought she was just a crazy old lady and when I realized she wasn’t, it was too late. I didn’t even get to spend that much time with her on the other side because I was too busy watching you guys.”

Caroline slipped an arm around her shoulders. “Hey, it’s okay. I felt the same way when my dad was dying. The one thing we all have in common is parental issues. But now that we know how things shouldn’t be done, we can do better for our own kids. Or the kids of friends.”

“I guess you’re leaning towards team keep them and raise them?” Bonnie inquired curiously. “Technically they aren’t mine. At all. And what will a doctor say when I give birth to two little white babies?”

“Oh please whatever doctor that delivers your kids will be so compelled it won’t matter. And I mean if you were an actual surrogate it would be Jo’s egg and Alaric’s sperm and your oven.” Caroline tapped her pen against her cheek. “Afterwards just tell people you adopted. Or set them on fire if they dare to suggestion something bad.”

Damon shuffled over with his drink, letting out an _ah_ after the first few sips. “You’ve just got this all figured out, don’t cha Care Bear?”

Caroline side eyed him. “Well unlike _some_ people I happen to be efficient and I am going to use my efficiency to help Bonnie any way that I can. I don’t have witchy powers to take down all enemies and I’m not rich enough to pay for everything—hint hint—so I’m going to put my skills of over planning to work. What are _you_ doing to do?”

 _Fair enough question._ “First I’m going to finish this lovely drink and then after my shower…I will take Bon Bon out for lunch. How’s that?”

Caroline replied, “It’s better than nothing. Okay so Bonnie you’re going to be staying here from now on right? I mean living here after the babies are born? We can easily turn one of the guest rooms into a nursery, oh! We can even have a play room like on Downton Abbey! “

Bonnie snickered. “That sounds adorable but we don’t know if the Salvatores actually want me around once I have extra cargo. Extra crying, stinky diapers cargo.”

“I have no issues with it,” Stefan said as he entered the room. “In fact I think we should turn the house over to you so that random vampires can’t just wander in whenever they want. As you know that protection became null and void once Elena died.”

“I agree.” Damon piped up. “And hey if worse comes to worse can’t you compel babies to stop crying?”

Three sets of unimpressed eyes rolled his way but he just smiled. “I’m kidding.” And he was, mostly. He’d once compelled a two year old to stop kicking the back of his chair on a flight but who didn’t want the ability to be able to do that? Of course he understood that babies needed to cry so that you understood they required attention.

Pushing her food away, Bonnie exhaled deeply. “I really appreciate that you guys are willing to help me. I’m still not sure what I am going to do but it’s nice to know I’m not alone in this. That I have options and that you’re already planning for the biggest of them.”

“How could we do anything else?” Caroline rubbed her shoulders. “You’ve saved us time and time again. You’ve _died_ for us. We’d be the biggest assholes on the planet if we just said this was your problem and walked away. That would be so pulling a _Damon_.”

“Hey!” Damon exclaimed. “I am now her best friend—remember that. We told each other all of our dirty little secrets and pinky swore to never share them with anyone else.”

A knock sounded on the front door and Stefan disappeared to answer it while Caroline watched him go. Damon drained his glass, dropped it into the sink and licked his lips. In the past he would have hated a full house; hated seeing Caroline and his brother make doe eyes at each other. Now however it was…well it wasn’t great but it was okay. He wasn’t the sort of man who craved solitude anymore or who pretended to be above emotional attachments. At least not as much as he did.

He was just about to suggest they perhaps get on with actually moving some of Bonnie’s stuff into the manor when a familiar voice caught his ear. Stefan was attempting to speak lowly but it was too late. Damon was tipsy but he wasn’t deaf and he would recognize _that_ voice anywhere. Before he’d even given it much conscious thought he’d sprinted into the living room to see Stefan standing in the doorway, blocking his mother and one of her weird “kids” from coming inside.

“Well well well, look what we have here. A son and the bitch he likes to pretend he came from.” Damon folded his arms across his black shirt. “Very Oedipus of you however we’ve had our quota of crazy for the day so…”

Lily Salvatore clasped her hands almost demurely in front of her. “Aren’t you passed the age of acting out, Damon? It doesn’t paint you in the best light.”

Damon grinned. “You know I suppose I should be but I had shit parents who didn’t teach me anything. No wait. My father taught me it was okay to hit a woman and my mom taught me it was okay to hit your kids. And abandonment issues.”

Lily pressed her lips together. “I’m not here to fight with you, either of you. I just want to talk.”

Stefan arched a brow. “About what?”

She smiled at him. “Being a complete family once again. I am sure that we can come to some sort of…truce.”

 _Fuck that._ “Mommy dearest I have a question for you. Answer it and I’ll be willing to listen to whatever you have to say about step siblings and the like.”

Lily tilted her head to the side. “Okay. What’s on your mind?”

Strolling closer, Damon stopped to smooth his fingers across a small end table. “When you happily told Kai to link Bonnie and Elena together, did you also happen to throw in that Elena should be asleep permanently? As in never wake up even after Bonnie dies.”

Some people didn’t have good poker faces and Lily was one of those people. Although she tried to keep her serene expression her eyes squinted minutely and she swallowed thickly before responding to the question. “I am not sure I know what you are talking about. Naturally Kai also had his own motives for what he did.”

Damon twitched. “Did you or did you not tell Kai to make it so Elena never wakes up!” At his shouting Caroline and Bonnie hurried out of the kitchen to loiter in the background. “Go ahead and lie about it if you want but your precious _Kai_ sold you out. Left a video and everything. Couldn’t help gloating about what you two had done.”

“It was my idea.” Lily admitted. “But I don’t see how you can blame me. You were being horrible; you’d refused to help me rescue the others from the prison world. I needed to teach you a valuable lesson about what happens to the things you love when you don’t honor your word with someone.”

Damon saw red and lunged at her, would have punched his fist through her chest if Stefan hadn’t grabbed him and held him back. Creepy heretic Malcolm stepped in front of Lily and raised a hand, curling his fingers inward until a sharp unfortunately familiar pain bloomed in Damon’s head. He groaned and stumbled backwards.

“Stop it. Tell him to stop.” Stefan demanded of Lily.

Lily placed a hand on Malcolm’s shoulder and he did in fact stop. “Next time mind your manners,” he crowed. “Let’s go Lily. There is nothing for you here.”

“Stefan?” Lily questioned almost imploringly. It should have just been a mother asking her son for support but Damon knew there were heavy chains attached. Chains that would wrap tight around his brother and eventually be used to turn them against each other. It was her specialty.

Stefan shook his head. “What you did to Damon was wrong. Your…friend is right, you should go. And I need to talk to _my_ brother.”

Damon watched Lily pretend to be discouraged before slowly turning and walking away. Stefan shut the door harder than needed and Damon glanced to a glass vase on the table, wondering if throwing it would be too dramatic. Probably but when had not being dramatic ever done him any good. Fact of the matter was Lily and her brood were too confident and since burning them all up in the Grille was out, it was up to him to knock them down a peg.

And to get revenge for what they’d done to Elena.

“Are you okay?”

“Oh I’m just fine, brother.” Damon gave him a thin lipped smile as a trifling idea formed in his mind. “Just fine.”


	3. If You're So Compelled

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :)

Chapter Three: If You're So Compelled

In the many, many decades that Damon had been ripping people a part with his bare hands he was still hard pressed to find a good solution for removing blood stains quickly and effectively. Modern technology had made it infinitely better than bland barley soap and water but the scrubbing remained. Really it was easy to just bury his shirt in the woods and never think about it again, which he actually did before hurrying home to pick the crusted blood and flesh from under his nails.

The manor was quiet as he washed his hands in the kitchen sink and he supposed everyone was in bed; it was pretty late after all. While he’d almost expected Stefan to be waiting up for him he was happy he wasn’t though he wondered if it was because his brother trusted him not to do anything _stupid_ or simply because he figured Damon needed space. Well only one of those things was true unless you didn’t count pay back as doing something stupid and he didn’t. Really Lily and her assholes had it coming and he would scream it from the clock tower over and over again until others listened.

It was fucked up to have the whole fantasy of his mother shattered into a million pieces but Damon was used to disappointment. He was no stranger to it and figured as the years rolled by more and more would happen. He was a goddamn fool to think he and Elena would get a happy ending. That he’d be able to turn human and live a lovely mundane life with her. No…his past mistakes and eager transgressions were proof that karma was real and that he was getting the brunt of it. But that didn’t mean he had to take it lying down. It didn’t mean he couldn’t strike out the only way he knew how; with blood and body parts.

And if people asked what the fuck had he been thinking he’d just remind them of how supposedly _rash_ he was. How he jumped into situations without thinking and did whatever the fuck he wanted because he was _that guy_.

Grabbing a floral dishcloth from a wooden rack, he dried his hands and made sure the sink was clean. Soft footsteps padded down the stairs and he was tempted to hide but decided against it. Innocent until proven guilty and all of that nonsense.

Bonnie wandered into the kitchen in stripped pajama bottoms and Stefan’s red hoodie, blinking at the sight of him. “Do you just not own shirts anymore?”

He grinned at her. “Scared you might not be able to control yourself?”

She snorted and headed to the fridge. “Don’t flatter yourself. That leftover chicken and white rice looks ten times better to me than you do right now.”

Damon laughed. “But you _do_ admit that I look good? That’s all I ever wanted.” She rolled her eyes playfully and he continued. “Why are you wearing my brother’s clothes? Putting your name into the hat to be competition for Caroline?”

Bonnie found her food then searched for a fork. “No. I was chilly and it was on the couch. I didn’t think he would mind.”

 _And he won’t, naturally._ “How are you feeling?”

Bonnie perched at the counter. “Okay just seemingly constantly tired. Hoping the morning sickness skips me since this isn’t a regular pregnancy.” She arched a brow. “Where did you disappear to? I came to see if you wanted to talk after the whole Lily deal and you were MIA. I was worried about you.”

 _Erm…_ “I just needed to clear my head so I went for a drive. Don’t worry no humans or animals were harmed while I was out. I even braked for a stupid squirrel.”

Chuckling, she gazed at the microwave and then her food sighing softly. Damon snorted and helpfully popped the box inside, setting the machine for fifty seconds. “Did you and Caroline hammer out any more details while I was gone?”

“We did. I have a doctor’s appointment for tomorrow afternoon which I am terrified about because there will be tests and questions and—and I’m not sure how to answer any of them.” She admitted slowly. “Caroline wants to go with me and I’m letting her in case we need some compulsion.”

“What exactly are you scared of?” He asked. “Or is this more of a general thing?”

“Magic has been good to me but it’s also came with some hefty price tags. I guess I’m having a hard time wrapping my head about _this_ …” She gestured to herself. “…being anything other than some price I will eventually have to pay. There have been mystical pregnancies and not all have ended well. Plus I remember what happened to Grams and myself when we expended too much energy. We both died.”

“This is different though.” Damon took her food out of the microwave when it beeped and handed it over. “You…have all of the equipment needed to have kids so it’s not like they had to change anything. And if the doctor says this is high risk then you can _not_ have them. No one will blame you or judge you if you decide to not have these kids, Bonnie. You didn’t ask for any of this.”

She smiled at him. “Thanks. You know _this_ is why you’re my best friend but don’t tell Caroline I said that or if you do be sure to tell her she is _also_ my best friend.”

Damon smirked. “No promises.” Dragging his fingers through his hair, he plopped onto the stool beside her and watched her eat. “We’ve come a long way, haven’t we Bon Bon? I ripped your throat out and you set me on fire and now we’re sitting in my kitchen talking about babies. Could things be any weirder?”

Bonnie stirred her rice around. “If they were your babies?”

 _Now there’s an image._ “Least they would be gorgeous. I’d be a shit dad though so maybe it’s better Elena and I will never get the chance to have kids.”

Bonnie looked at him. “Hey don’t say that. We still don’t know if Kai was being honest and if he was there is always a loop hole.”

Damon grunted. “A _loop hole_ we can’t search for otherwise you’ll drop dead. And then if he’s telling the truth I’ll have lost you, Elena _and_ Alaric.”

Suddenly he had her full attention. “Do—do you not want me to look into this then?”

In all honestly his first reaction was to say “of course I want you too!” but he bit it down because it wasn’t fair to put her in that position. It was just him being selfish and while it would probably come up again, and he’d make the wrong choice for tonight he was going to make the right one. Perhaps he was still a bit high on his minor win from earlier. “Not right now. Elena is safe and if we find out this was just a stupid fucking joke then I will be the first to jump for joy. Until then…your problems first.”

Obviously Bonnie was shocked by his stance on the situation and he couldn’t blame her. When it came to Elena patience had never been his strong suit. There were times he’d been willing to sell out his own brother just to make sure she would continue to be by his side. While that urge bubbled beneath the surface he couldn’t deny Bonnie deserved some of his patented _Damon Salvatore focus_ because of all of the things she’d done for him. He wouldn’t have survived 1994 without her and that was the god’s honest truth. After the first week he was ready to take off his daylight ring and see if the sun still worked but she wouldn’t let him.

It was possible Bonnie Bennett was one of the most optimistic people he knew, or at least she pretended very well. He suspected that was the case.

“I can be selfless you know.” He mused. “During leap years. Besides you’ve earned it and what kind of asshole would I be if I expected you to push your stuff onto the back burner for me? I— _heh_ —made that mistake before and got stabbed in the stomach for my trouble. And helping you takes my mind off things.”

“I wouldn’t do that to you again.” She took a few more bites before pushing her food away. “You know whenever a new problem has rolled into town—even if it was dangerous or horrifying—I always felt like we’d beat it. We’d work together and we would beat it and then move on. I won’t be able to move on from this. At least not for eighteen years or what have you. God it’s just!”

“How about this? Take out the magic and Gemini part; if some random one night stand had knocked you up what would you do?” Damon inquired.

“Be concerned I was having black outs since I haven’t had sex since long before the prison world,” she teased. “But I—I don’t know. I guess I’d be weighing similar pros and cons about stability, emotional and otherwise.”

Damon made a face and pretended to shudder. “It pains me to think baby Gilbert was your last fling. Or your only fling. We gotta get you some flings that don’t revolve around him and his giant head.”

Bonnie slapped his arm. “Focus, Damon.”

“If I focus on that I’ll have to vervain my eyes out.”

Laughing, Bonnie slipped off her stool and shoved the carton of rice back into the fridge. “I am going back to bed and I suggest you get some sleep as well.” Moving to the doorway, she lingered a bit. “And I know you said we’re handling my stuff first but Damon if you need to talk I’m here. I don’t want you letting your emotions fester until you do something that just ends up hurting _you_ in the long run.”

She left and Damon wanted to say that was perhaps already too late but whatever. What’s done was done.

Instead of going immediately to bed Damon showered and as the hot water ran down his chest and thighs he thought about the past and the future. Thought about how close he’d came to being human again and Stefan’s dire warning about it not being as easy as he assumed it would be. Yeah he’d miss the vampire abilities but having Elena seemed like a wonderful trade. He was surprised Lily hadn’t waited _until_ he was human to put Elena in her coma—that would have been devastatingly cunning of her but she _had_ been on a time table. The very idea of being _that_ defenseless and staring mortality in the face honestly chilled him to the bone. He wasn’t sure he could function as a human again but it was obviously what Elena had wanted and he’d wanted to please her so… But he guessed it was moot now. Sure he could still suck the cure from her veins but what would be the point?

Not to mention without his strength, speed or compulsion he’d be all but useless to Bonnie in her current predicament.

“Elena…” he murmured into the flow of water. “I’m so sorry. I should have fought harder for you.”

In addition to really wanting Bonnie to focus on her own issues he was also a bit terrified by the outcome of his current situation with Elena. What if Bonnie and the others put their super brains together yet came up with nothing? Or worse they discovered Kai had in fact been telling the truth and there was no way to wake up Elena? Right now he was coasting on a thin layer of denial because it was easier than believing what he—kind of—knew deep down.

Or rather what Lily had basically confirmed as true. 

Damon was relishing the moment when he could throw her words about what happens to the things you love when you don’t honor your word back into her stupid face. He wanted to hurl them with everything he had and watch the color drain from her face, watch her gasp and explode and hopefully die from rage. If given half the chance he was going to take _everything_ from her just like she’d done to him. It would be hard as fuck and may take a while but in the end it would be worth it. So worth it. And if he ultimately died maybe that would be alright too if he managed to take her with him.

Although Lily suffering and then dead in a ditch somewhere knowing her precious _family_ wasn’t safe also had a nice ring to it.

_Happy thoughts really do make you feel a bit better._

*

Bonnie had always known that her friends cared about her but—well—it wouldn’t be a stretch to say they’d probably cared about Elena more. And honestly at the time it hadn’t been a problem or even something she actively thought about, it was just something that was _done_. Protect Elena. Care for Elena. _Do_ for Elena. Now however looking back she could question why that had been so? Why was Elena’s welfare more important than any of theirs? Why had her problems been the only ones dealt with in a prompt and timely fashion?

Of course she never would have voiced this sort of thing out loud; not even if suddenly it’d become crystal clear before now. Bonnie had learned at a young age not to rock the boat lest she make other people feel bad…something she didn’t want. Dealing with Kai and then being abandoned in the prison world alone had changed all of that, had made her take stock of her life and the decisions that had ultimately led to her being trapped. After not dying in the garage she’d vowed to _never_ be put into that sort of situation again, not for anyone.

Being pregnant with children that she had no connection to and against her will was a type of sacrifice but she couldn’t decide if it were more or less worse than anything else she’d been through. At least it was about life and creating life instead of giving so much of herself that she didn’t survive. She could survive giving birth—hopefully—and raising the babies or giving them up for adoption. She could help continue the Gemini legacy even though the bastards hadn’t asked if she _wanted_ to help or not. She could help continue _Alaric’s_ legacy and naturally that meant more to her than some Coven she’d had meager dealings with at best.

Still…did she have the twins? Did she commit to eighteen years of a new and yet perhaps stressful adventure or did she nip it in the bud now? _Could she_ even do such a thing? What if it weren’t possible to abort because of the magic involved?

Groaning she splashed cold water onto her face and dried with a fluffy towel. She felt exhausted and parts of her body were sore but other than that she was handling things well. She didn’t look any different; wasn’t showing as of yet so she could almost pretend everything was normal. Or as normal as being a witch allowed.

Padding out of the bathroom she sat on the side of her bed and stared at the black cell phone on the bedside table. She’d been waffling over reaching out for a while now, wondering if any good would come out of it. But she desperately needed some type of advice and since the person she’d trusted most was dead…

_I wonder could I contact Grams wherever she is now? I should try it if this goes south._

Bonnie steeled herself and called her mother.

“Hello?” Came a soft voice after the third ring.

“Hi…mom,” Bonnie said haltingly. “I—it’s me Bonnie.”

“I know sweetheart. It’s so good to hear from you.” Abby replied and it sounded like she meant it. “How are you? How is school? It’s been months since we last talked.”

Bonnie bit her bottom lip. “Yeah it—a lot has happened actually since our last conversation but I’m sure you don’t want the gory details.”

Abby hummed. “Sure I do. I know our relationship isn’t what it could be and that’s my fault but I’m always here for you if you need to talk. Better late than never.”

 _I guess…_ “Alright. Did Grams ever mention or do you know anything about the prison worlds? Like 1903 and 1994?”

“I do. They were created by the Gemini Coven using Bennett blood or something like that. They weren’t widely known but it was a part of our history.” Abby explained. “Why? Does this have anything to do with the Other Side disappearing? I might not be a witch anymore but I’m still in tune with the signs.”

“Yeah. I don’t really want to go into everything since it happened ages ago but I found myself in a position of being the _anchor_ for the Other Side for a little while. Every supernatural creature that died passed through me. When the Other Side started to rip itself a part thank to a dumbass no one was sure what would happened to me but somehow Grams worked her magic and I was saved.” Bonnie fiddled with the bedspread. “I ended up in the prison world of 1994 and had to use the Ascendant to get home which I did. During that time my friends and I got connected with the Gemini Coven and learned about their…ways.”

“ _Ways_ is one way to put it.” Abby snorted. “I’m not one to judge but forcing one twin to basically kill the other is completely insane. I remember when that one faction was basically wiped out by one of the kids. They were fanatical.”

“God you don’t know the half of it, mom.” Bonnie whispered. “The crazy kid who killed the others? His name was Kai and I met him in 1994—that’s where he’d been sent as punishment. He was a psychopath and the moment he got out he went after the siblings that had survived. He ended up merging with his little brother Luke, killing him and then he pretended to be a better man but I knew he was lying. Anyway long story short we defeated Kai but not before some terrible things happened. Not before he wiped out the entire Gemini Coven by turning himself into a vampire.”

Abby whistled. “Holy shit that’s crazy! Are you okay? I—I don’t even know what to say.” A pause. “But are you sure the whole Coven is gone? I thought some friend of a friend had ties to Gemini and they seemed fine.”

 _So there are more Gemini’s out there? I don’t know if that is comforting or disconcerting._ “I’m…” Trailing off she decided to just come clean. “My friend Jo was Kai’s sister and she got pregnant with twins by my friend Alaric. On their wedding day Kai stabbed her to death and became a vampire. He tried to kill me but Damon killed him. There was just so much death and uncertainty and we all assumed the Geminis had died with Jo and her twins. Mom…the Coven did a last minute spell that transferred the babies to me. I’m pregnant.”

There was silence on the other end for a moment and then, “I—shit. I’ve heard of such magic but… _oh baby_. How do you feel? Do you need anything? Should I come see you?”

Bonnie was surprised and touched by her mother’s concerned even if it was probably fueled by guilt over the past. “No Mystic Falls isn’t safe right now so you should just stay where you are. To answer your first question I’m doing alright I suppose. My friends are looking out for me but this is a crazy situation. I’m worried about what this could mean and what I should ultimately do. On the one hand I feel like the Coven entrusted me with something important and naturally I don’t want to mess up. On the other hand no one asked me what I wanted and now I’m stuck dealing with the aftermath.”

Abby sighed. “I’m sorry this is happening to you. I wish I had some sage advice but this is out of my league. However I—I can say that being a mother is a joy if it’ what you decide to do. I know I wasn’t there for you and that I’m a shitty person for it, but leaving wasn’t because of _anything_ you did. You were the light of my life and if I could do it all over again I would stay with you without question.” She cleared her throat. “To be more practical…do you think you’re ready for children? And do you have a good support system? Pushing aside all of the other drama, I want you to focus on yourself and what _you_ want. These will be _your_ babies Bonnie no matter what anyone else might say.”

It would be easy to throw horrible words back into her mother’s face but Bonnie was honestly too tired to get into it. “I’ve been thinking that if I do keep them I could—I could start a whole new way for the Geminis. There is no way I’d let these twins go through that merging crap. And if they turned out siphons I could teach them there is nothing wrong with that.” Chuckling Bonnie shook her head. “None of that is quote unquote practical but it’s been swimming around in my head. The twins are as innocent as innocent can be and part of me does think they deserve a chance to make their mark on the world. I’m just not sure _I’m_ the one to help them do it.”

There was a smile in Abby’s voice as she said, “I think you’d be the _perfect_ one to help them do it. You’re an amazing woman Bonnie and you’d be the best mom in the world. I have no doubt these kids would grow up to be extraordinary because of you. But it’s _your_ choice and no matter what it’ll be respected.”

“Thanks mom.” Bonnie responded. “It was nice to get another opinion.”

“Anytime.” Abby told her. “If things get too weird you’re welcome to come and stay with me for a while. I have my blood lust well under control so you’d be totally safe. Plus it would be nice to see you.”

“I’d like that too.” And it was the truth. “I’ll call you later and let you know what I decide…when I decide.”

They said their goodbyes and Bonnie hung up, placing her phone back onto the table. She hadn’t expected the conversation to go that well or for her mother to be so sincere but it had been greatly appreciated. Not particularly helpful but no one was going to say _this is what you should do_ and even if they did she wasn’t certain she’d listen anyway. As everyone kept reminding her it was _her_ choice.

Vampirism had sort of oddly mellowed her mother out once she got used to it which was the total opposite of what it had done for Lily. With all that had happened Bonnie wished she’d never encountered her in 1903 or agreed to help Damon “rescue” her. Bringing her into the real world had caused nothing but pain on so many fronts and Bonnie would send her back if she could. Or anywhere since the prison worlds didn’t exist anymore.

Logically she knew Lily’s crazy wasn’t her fault but there was still guilt. Especially concerning Elena and their screwed up link.

Damon said he didn’t want her looking into whether the Sleeping Beauty curse was forever but Bonnie knew he was posturing. Still he was _trying_ to put her first and she appreciated it more than he’d ever know. In fact she’d been struck dumb by how much it meant to her once she was upstairs and alone in the safety of her bedroom.

She was going to do some research because she _knew_ Damon and he wouldn’t be satisfied without actual answers but they could wait for a while. She was under enough pressure.

Dragging herself up Bonnie left her room and went downstairs, brow arching at the new mountain of books on the coffee table in the living room. When she saw all of the different titles she laughed. Each one had something to do with babies or rather pregnancy. There was the classic _What To Expect When You’re Expecting_ as well as _The Girlfriend’s Guide To Pregnancy_ which she’d never heard of before. _The Belly Book, Expecting Better, Guide to a Healthy Pregnancy…_

“Geeze Caroline.”

“I would have gotten the other side as in books on abortion but all I could find where ones that would probably make you feel guilty for thinking about it.”

Bonnie jumped. “Jesus don’t do that!”

Caroline grinned and skipped into the room, seemingly coming from the cellar. “Sorry! I thought you heard me.”

Bonnie side eyed her. “Uh huh. Thanks though—I have a lot of reading to do apparently.”

Caroline shrugged. “Just trying to be helpful and offer up information.”

“When did you even get all those?”

“This morning. I thought I might have to order some online but the bookstore had them all.”

Bonnie hugged her. “I really love your type A personality, you know that right?”

Caroline laughed. “I do notice it’s the first thing people depend on when there is a wedding to be planned or what have you. I—”

Suddenly the front door blew open with a loud bang against the wall, rattling the expensive windows. Caroline and Bonnie both jerked in surprise and watched as two women strolled into the manor liked they owned it; one blonde and the other brunette. They were gorgeous with fairly thunderous expressions and it didn’t take a genius to realize they were a part of Lily’s screwed up family considering they knew exactly where the Salvatore home was and just seemed generally unpleasant.

Caroline stepped in front of Bonnie and stretched out her right arm to shield her. “Who are you and what in the hell are you doing here? Most people knock by the way.”

The brunette rolled her blue eyes. “I guess introductions are in order…not that you’ll be alive long enough to appreciate them. I am Nora and this is Mary Louise. Now be a dear and tell us where Damon is so that we can kill him.”

“Excuse me?” Bonnie frowned. “Why do you want to kill Damon? Is this another weird Lily thing?”

“Oh don’t pretend you don’t know what he’s done!” Mary Louise shouted. “You’re covering for him. You will tell us where he is or we’ll kill you both!”

“Whoa someone needs to bring it down to a three.” Bonnie muttered. “For the record we have _no_ idea what you’re talking about.”

Caroline nodded. “Right so you should leave before things get ugly.”

Nora laughed. “Considering that outfit you’re wearing I think it’s a bit too late for that.” She raised her hand and Mary Louise _moved_ and all of a sudden Caroline was grabbing her head in pain and a tight burning fist was wrapped around Bonnie’s arm, leeching power out of her like air from a balloon.

Being siphoned felt like someone was digging around inside of your soul though she figured they _wanted_ it to feel that way. Of course they would want it to be as painful as possible because they were horrible people.

“Ah stop it!” Caroline yelled nearly on her knees. “Stop it! She’s pregnant!”

Mary Louise’s grip unexpectedly loosened but she didn’t let go entirely. “Congratulations. If you wish to _remain_ with child I suggest you be honest with us. Otherwise we’ll explode your friend’s brain all over the carpet.”

Bonnie tried to pull away but it was futile. “We are being honest! We don’t know what the fuck you’re talking about!”

Mary Louise shook her. “Lies! You mean to tell me you didn’t know Damon was going to rip Valerie’s heart out of her chest and leave her body tied to a tree!? We found her this morning and Lily is beside herself with grief! Only Damon would do something so hurtful to get back at Lily for this…Elena business.”

 _Oh Damon, what have you_ done _?_ “We don’t know who Valerie is and whatever happened to her, Damon is _not_ responsible! I’ve been with him all night so he couldn’t have killed your friend.”

Mary Louise’s blue eyes narrowed and she tugged Bonnie around to face her, staring intensely into her eyes. “Tell me the truth; did Damon kill Valerie?”

 _She’s trying to compel me. She doesn’t know witches or certain witches can’t be compelled. Side effect of living in 1903 for so long?_ Either way Bonnie had seen it done so many times she was a pro at copying it. “Damon didn’t kill Valerie.”

“Where was he last night?”

“He was with me last night.”

“All night?”

“Yes all night.”

With a huff Mary Louise let her go and Nora stopped giving Caroline an aneurysm. “Okay,” Mary Louise hissed. “But if we find out you’re lying we’ll be back and I will rip that baby out of you myself.”

Together both women sashayed out of the manor and Bonnie helped Caroline to her feet, using her magic to slam the door shut and lock it, for all the good it would do.

Caroline grunted and made sure her nose wasn’t bleeding. “I don’t know why I’m asking this but was Damon _really_ with you all last night?”

Bonnie exhaled deeply. “I think we both know the answer to that. Call Stefan…we’re about to have some seriously dangerous family drama.”


	4. It's About Choice

Chapter Four: It’s About Choice

Damon could tell the moment he strolled through the front door and inside that _something_ was wrong but he schooled his features to be nonchalant; his default setting to be honest. Caroline and Bonnie were slouched low on the couch in front of the fire place with Stefan pacing back and forth in front of them. He looked pensive and slightly thunderous, and when he realized Damon was slowing walking into the room he sighed. There was a lot in his sigh—heaps and heaps of disappointment that only Stefan could project into one little exhalation of breath.

Naturally Damon expected his brother to start on about what had them looking so morose but it was Caroline that twisted to look at him with fire in her big blue eyes. “Where the hell have you been? Do you have _any_ idea what is going on here?”

He arched a brow. “Looks like some kind of pity party. What happened? Did Tyler fall off the wagon and hump someone’s leg?”

Caroline made a low disgusted noise. “Cut the crap, Damon! First why don’t you tell us who Valerie is?”

Damon shrugged. “Don’t know. I’ve never heard of a Valerie before.”

She pointed at him. “Liar! We know you killed her! God how could you be so stupid?!”

Damon opened his mouth to reply but Stefan beat him to it. “Two of Lily’s other…family members came and told us everything. They said this Valerie had her heart ripped out and was then tied to a tree. Whoever killed her wanted to make a statement and you’re the only one with enough rage at Lily to do such a thing.”

Caroline rolled her eyes. “Or the only one stupid enough like I mentioned before.”

_Whatever_. “Between you and me she had it coming. Totally insufferable and that accent? I did the world a favor by ridding it of one more crazy vampire with a sob story. I should be given a freaking medal.”  
Stefan shook his head. “The only thing you did Damon is act without thinking _once again_ and put us in Lily’s cross hairs. We might not have been on good footing but at least we weren’t at war. She’s not going to let this stand—she’s going to come after you.”

“Then _let_ her.” Damon snapped. “Let her and her freak show throw everything they’d got because I don’t care. I’ll take them all down and have fun doing it.”

“Do you even hear yourself?” Caroline inquired. “They are _vampires_ with _witch_ powers. They could liquefy your brain before you even got close enough to say hello.”

“Valerie didn’t.” Damon mused as he made his way to the liquor decanters. “Honestly I would have rather it were that asshole Malcolm but when I saw her alone I thought what the hell. A dead Heretic is a dead Heretic. Really I owe it to you Stefan. She seemed pretty keen to ask questions about you to the point where she didn’t see my hand coming until it was already yanking out her heart.”

“This is serious, Damon,” Stefan said. “Bonnie and Caroline were almost killed because of your reckless behavior.”

Caroline stood. “Yeah thanks for that asshole. Two of Lily’s creepy kids blew the door open and strolled in like they owned the place, ranting about what you’d done. And then they threatened to kill us both and even siphoned Bonnie’s magic. She had to pretend to be _compelled_ to get them to leave.” With a bony finger she poked him in the chest. “What do you think they are going to do when they learn Bennett witches can’t be compelled huh? That she basically _lied_ for you? They’ll be back to finish what they started just like they promised.”

Slapping her hand away from him, Damon dipped around her so that he could sit down beside a surprisingly quiet Bonnie. She didn’t look any worse for wear but he knew how horrible siphoning could be. Had seen the haunted look of terror on her face whenever Kai had done it or even threatened to do it.

“You okay?” he asked sincerely. “Surprised you didn’t fight fire with fire so to speak.”

Bonnie tilted her head to the side. “Didn’t really have any time for that. Besides you saw how that tended to work out with Kai unless he was caught off guard. Damon, _why_ would you do this? I told you if you needed someone to talk to that you could always come to me.”

Damon waved a hand. “Yes but I’d actually already killed her when you said that so it was moot.” Bonnie moved to get up as if she couldn’t stand to be near him and he grabbed her arm, albeit gently. “Hey c’mon look I’m sorry. Really I am.”

Caroline snorted. “You always seem to be sorry after the fact which does fuck all to help us with the mess you made. Frankly I think you’re just a selfish asshole and only care about yourself.”

Damon glared at her. “No one asked you, Blondie. Jesus it’s not that bad, alright? I can’t believe you guys are getting so scared because two prom queens broke in and threw a little magic around. We’ve defeated the freaking Originals and Stefan’s evil doppelganger _and_ said doppelganger’s obsessive ex girlfriend. What makes you think this time will be any different?”

Stefan sighed deeply. “Well for one burning down the Grille with Lily and her family inside is not an option. Two this time is _vastly_ different because not only are they older than us which means stronger, Bonnie is pregnant and in no shape to fight. Or did you forget the part where she is carrying the Gemini twins?” Wetting his lips, he sat down on the edge of the coffee table. “I know you’re hurting Damon but this helps no one. Now Lily wants you dead and your actions have inadvertently put Caroline and Bonnie in danger too.”

_Fuck I hate it when you’re right._ “I made a bad call I get it. Excuse me for wanting Lily to get a taste of her own medicine after the way she has fucked with our lives. She’s _hurting_ and yeah that makes me feel a lot better. The best I’ve felt since Kai sprung that bullshit on us about Elena’s coma.”

Caroline huffed; her face was so red she looked liable to explode. “Right now Elena is the safest person among us and if Nora and Mary Louise have their way you’ll see whether Kai was lying or not when they kill Bonnie. Or was that your screwed up plan all along? Get them to do your dirty work?”

Damon had his hand around her neck before he even realized what he was doing, lifting her dangling feet off the floor. While vampire Caroline hadn’t always made sense to him—or the fact that he was technically her sire—sometimes he enjoyed it because of the knowledge he could throw her through a window and she’d be fine. No harm no foul right? “God I am _so sick_ of your voice and your opinions.”

“Put her down, Damon.” Stefan demanded. “She’s only saying what we’re all thinking. And you wouldn’t be so angry if you didn’t know she wasn’t telling the truth.”

“Doesn’t mean I have to like it.” Damon growled and gave her a rough shake, dropping her unceremoniously. “Is it too much to ask that you just shut the fuck up and let me think?”

“Should have done that last night,” Caroline said with a cough.

Raking his fingers through his silky hair Damon resisted the urge to throttle Caroline again and set his brain into motion. _Perhaps_ he’d been a bit hasty in his actions when it came to killing Valerie but it had been for a good cause. What was better than the suffering of his mother? But okay he should have foreseen Lily lashing out. In fact he _had_ foreseen her lashing out he’d just pretended it didn’t matter, that they’d easily dispatch her like they did every other bad guy that came around. Failure to not be able to do so had never occurred to him.

_I am such a selfish prick. Elena would be so disappointed in me…_

_Maybe you should focus on those that need you right this second instead of Elena_ whispered a tiny voice in the back of his mind. Arguing with it would just be stupid especially since it was telling the truth.

So what now?

Lily and her children of the corn were on the warpath and it was all his fault. He _could_ give himself up but would they stop at just him or kill Stefan and the others for sport? Considering they seemed to have no qualms shaking down a pregnant woman he was going to say yes.

So again, what now?

Stefan’s shoulders got that defeated slump they always did when he was about to suggest some great self sacrificing plan. “Maybe I should go over there and talk to them. Talk to Lily. Maybe I could make her see reason and I don’t know, explain the situation.”

Damon frowned at him. _Why_ did he always do this? Why did he always volunteer to clean up his messes? “More likely they’d use you as bait to get to me or just kill you. No that’s not an option. We—we uh—we’re gonna have to leave Mystic Falls.” _Nailed it._

Silence greeted his announcement as Stefan, Bonnie and Caroline looked at each other with confused expressions. Bonnie was the one to speak up however. “Leave Mystic Falls? And go where?”

He grinned at her. “Anywhere! Really think about it Bon.” Once again he was at her side. “We’ll just leave and go to New York or California or Spain and lay low until we come up with a plan to take down Lily. Between Salvatore money, Caroline’s money and compulsion we should be fine. Besides what’s keeping any of us here anyway?”

Caroline hugged at her own waist but replied, “I _hate_ to say it but he’s right. Without my mom I have no real reason to be here. Hell I don’t even have a house anymore. If you guys leave then...I’m coming with you.”

“What’s to stop them from finding us? They are witches.” Stefan rubbed at his chin. “Couldn’t they just do a simple locating spell?”

Bonnie cleared her throat. “I could probably do a cloaking spell to hide us from them. They can’t siphon what they can’t touch.”

Damon nodded enthusiastically. “Right? We could pack up and leave tonight and they would be none the wiser. What do you say?”

“What about the house?” Stefan questioned. “Obviously we can’t take it with us but…”

“Sign the deed over to Donovan.” Damon suggested. “He can babysit it while we’re gone and that way Lily and her goons won’t be able to get in and rifle through our stuff.”

With telepathy he wasn’t a part of but could clearly see happening, Damon watched as the others slowly agreed with his fairly decent idea. Mystic Falls was home but it didn’t _have_ to be, didn’t _need_ to be. They could go anywhere and make a fair shot of building a new life. Bonnie could have the twins anywhere if that was what she ultimately decided to do; long as the place came with four walls and a few windows.

_I don’t like the idea of running away but just this once it’s the more sensible option._

“I guess we’re leaving then.” Stefan said after a few moments. “I’ll call Matt and tell him the plan while you guys pack. We’ll take the SUV unless traveling together would be too obvious?”

Damon shoved his hands into his jeans pockets. “I don’t think so, and I’m sure Bon Bon doesn’t want me far from her side. Right Bon?”

Bonnie gave him her _you’re a dork but I love you_ face and slapped at her thighs before standing. “We should get started on this plan before the supermodels return to claw my eyes out. I’m going to go home and see what I want to take with me.”

Damon perked up. “I’ll come with you. Be your bodyguard.”

Dispersing to attend to their self appointed tasks, Damon drove Bonnie home in his restored convertible and idly wondered what he should do with it while they were gone. Hide it maybe? He followed Bonnie inside and kept a close look out the window just in case someone tried to get any bright ideas about harming her. Though unless she lost her mind and invited them in he supposed they were safe.

Sitting on the couch with the remote in front of it as if it had been watching tv was Miss. Cuddles; the brown teddy bear that had survived a trip from the prison world and being kicked into an invisible barrier. He grinned at the sight of it and picked it up, smoothing a hand across the soft fabric. Once upon a time this stupid bear had been the only hope that Bonnie was still alive and he’d carried it around like a safety blanket. Promising it that he was going to bring her mom home if it was the last thing he ever did. He was happy it was a promise he was actually able to keep.

Funny enough he hadn’t realized he’d been basically cuddling Bonnie’s magic until later. No one had ever really trusted him with something so big before—something that was such a major part of them. It had been and still was quite…frightening.

Back in the early days of their tumultuous relationship Damon had found Bonnie’s brand of savior complex annoying as hell. No one could possibly be that _good_. He’d wondered what her angle was and found it easier to lash out at her to mask his own insecurities about never living up to the person he’d always wanted to be. 

Watching Bonnie care so much for the others but tack him on as an afterthought hadn’t exactly _hurt_ but he’d figured it was what he’d deserved for trying to kill her that time. And for what he’d done to her mother. Secretly however he’d wondered what it would be like to be included under her umbrella of protection. Now that he knew, well, it was just as warm and incredible as he’d imagined it would be.

“Hope I’m not interrupting anything?”

Damon chuckled and made Miss. Cuddles dance. “No it won’t be dirty until later tonight.”

Bonnie laughed and plopped her large duffle onto the sofa. “I think I’ll be okay if you want to go back and get your own stuff together. All those hair products won’t pack themselves.”

Damon gasped, covering Miss. Cuddles’ ears. “Not in front of the bear, she still thinks I’m all natural.”

Bonnie hummed and pulled a thick photo album from the bookshelf. She flipped it open and gazed at a few of the pictures with a nostalgic expression before shoving it into her bag. “You’re not off the hook you know. What you did was incredibly reckless and downright stupid as fuck. Putting aside what it now means for _us_ you could have been killed. How do you think that would have made me feel? Finding your body somewhere?” She turned accusing green eyes on him and Damon felt his heart crack down the middle. “How could you put yourself into a situation where I’d just end up losing you too?”

“I’m a selfish bastard.” _And that is a fact._ “I wasn’t thinking about you or anyone else when I went after Valerie. Hell I don’t even think I was thinking about Elena when I did it. I just—I just _did it_ because I knew it would make me feel better afterwards. Because it was what _I_ needed.”

“Yeah…” Bonnie whispered. “Well I’m glad you got what you needed.”

_Jesus, fuck._ “I’m sorry, Bonnie. I am one hundred percent sorry and I _swear_ to do better for you.”

She took Miss. Cuddles from him. “You should want to do better for _you_ , not just me. You know I get you wanting revenge and honestly I even understand. When the other side was disappearing and Silas was reaching for me to save him, I looked into his eyes and I remembered what he’d done to my dad and I let the darkness take him. And it felt _so good_ …but it didn’t bring my dad back. And that high? It didn’t last.” A beat. “The only thing that helped me heal was having a purpose and the people around me. Like you, eventually.”

Elena would say things to him after they officially got together; sweet things about how he brought excitement into her life and showed her that every day could be an adventure. How their love was filled with passion and desire and all she could have really hoped for. Hearing that was wonderful to him because for so long it’s all he’d ever wanted and even now it gave him fond memories.

Yet hearing that _he_ was one of the people that helped Bonnie heal after her father was murdered invoked altogether different feelings. It was no surprise to anyone that Damon didn’t make friends easily but out of the three he had, danger played an obvious role. But Enzo nor Alaric had trusted him with their welfare in such a way. So…innocently. 

Kind of.

Like they’d never just said it or thought it was something he needed to know.

How Bonnie was able to believe in him in a way that rivaled Stefan he’d never fully understand.

Damon squinted. “If you keep thinking there is good in me I might start to believe it too.”

Bonnie smiled, twirling her crimpy hair around her finger. “Good because I’m losing my voice saying it over and over.”Exhaling she looked around her living room one last time. “I think I’ll keep the house for when we come back. Whenever that’ll be. Unless the Heretics have burned it down in which case…there you go.”

Damon grabbed her bag. “This all you bringing? Sexy lingerie and socks?”

Laughing, Bonnie pointed behind her. “There are two more back there, asshole. Put that vampire strength to work and get them.”

“And what are you gonna carry?”

“Miss. Cuddles.”

“Nice.”

“Hey I’m pregnant and delicate now. Give me a break.”

“Oh shut up.” Damon leaned in close to her, getting a whiff of her apple shampoo and jasmine body wash. “I don’t think you have ever been delicate. In fact you’re the strongest person I know.”

“Thank you.” She patted his cheek. “Now let’s get going. I’m getting hungry.”

*

They left a few minutes before midnight thankfully without any problems. Matt had been informed of the plan and showed up to say goodbye to Bonnie and Caroline, and to glare at Damon but that was probably his natural setting these days. He’d promised Stefan to keep the manor in good shape and to stay safe, or as safe as he could be considering Lily and her crazies running around. And then the foursome had piled into Stefan’s Mercedes GL and hit the road without telling Matt where they were going. It was safer if he honestly had no clue.

Usually Damon would have put up a stink to drive—to be in control—but he found he was okay sitting in the backseat with Bonnie dozing against his shoulder and scenery flashing by the window.

Turning in her seat, Caroline arched a brow at the no doubt cute picture they made. “I still think we should have left Damon behind or let him go off alone.”

Damon winked. “As nice as that would have been for you, you guys need me.”

She snorted so hard it was a wonder she didn’t suck up all of the oxygen in the car. “Well if you do anything else stupid I will personally snap your neck and make Stefan leave you in a ditch.”

Damon caught Stefan’s small smile in the rearview mirror. “Traitor.” Bonnie mumbled something about pancakes and settled. “Think Lockwood got our message?”

Caroline nodded. “He did and he texted that he’ll take care of Elena and take her to a safe place. He’ll text us when she’s there.”

_That’s good at least._ “So all of our bases are covered.”

She shrugged. “Except for the part where we have no place to live and are basically being hunted.”

“Formally hunted.” Damon wiggled his Salvatore ring. “As long as we keep our daylight rings on—and like why would we take them off anyway—we are untraceable thanks to Bonnie’s nifty cloaking spell.” Lightly he flicked at the thin silver necklace around Bonnie’s neck. “We just have to make sure Bon Bon doesn’t forget and take _this_ off. Should be easy enough since we have so much other shit going on.”

Stefan pressed down on the accelerator. “I think we should get Bonnie to a doctor sooner rather than later. Just to make sure everything is alright.”

“I’ll take her,” Damon and Caroline said in unison. “Slow your roll, Blondie. I am capable of compelling a doctor to give my best friend the best care possible.”

“ _I_ just think maybe Bonnie doesn’t want you seeing her in stirrups for her exam that’s all.” Caroline faux grinned at him.

Damon smirked. “Caroline. We were alone for months in the prison world. Occasionally someone would accidentally walk in on someone else changing. Did you know Bonnie has the _cutest_ birthmark on her left butt cheek?”

Caroline flashed a look at Stefan. “Are we sure we want to let impressionable children around him? There is a ditch _right_ there.”

“You should be happy he wants to do things for Bonnie,” Stefan replied diplomatically. “Remember when all she wanted to do was set him on fire?”

“Ah the good old days.” Caroline giggled. “Anyway I think we should head south first and then west. I’d say go to New York but that’s not far enough.”

“We should go to Europe.” Damon slouched so that Bonnie could snuggle closer and be more comfortable. “Compel ourselves a private plane, get a lovely chateau overlooking some river or canal and live lavishly for a while. Take your girl to Paris, Stefan.

Caroline ducked her head and turned her attention to the window but she appeared alright with the idea. Stefan on the other hand was pensive and Damon wondered why he was trying so hard to deny what he wanted. What a pair they tended to make. Stefan who denied himself everything and Damon who figured he deserved everything. God they were so screwed up.

For the next couple of hours they traveled in relaxed silence, taking back roads just in case. By the time four am rolled around Caroline was slumped against the passenger side door asleep and Stefan was rubbing his tired eyes. As they neared a sign proclaiming _hotel next exit_ Damon tapped his shoulder and motioned towards it. Stefan nodded and thirty minutes later they were in the parking lot of an Econo Lodge. Not the classiest place but it seemed clean and had a vacancy.

Caroline woke up when Stefan got out of the SUV to go get their rooms, stretching and yawning. “Where are we?”

“South Carolina I think. I don’t know.” Damon rolled his neck until it cracked and opened his door. “Stefan was starting to swerve so I thought a good night’s sleep might do us all some good.” Very slowly he pulled Bonnie to him and into his arms, careful to not wake her up. “Then in the morning we can get breakfast and—what?”

Wetting her lips, Caroline shook her head but she continued to look on, reflective. “It’s just—I’ve seen you at your worst. I’ve been the target of you when you were at your worst but I’ve never seen you like this before.”

Damon’s brows narrowed. “What the hell are you talking about? I’ve been nice before.”

“Yeah to Elena and that was…” She trailed off. “Never mind. Oh look there’s Stefan with our keys.”

Side eying her and wondering if she was delirious from lack of sleep, Damon hitched Bonnie into his arms more securely and then followed Stefan into the first room he unlocked. There were two twin beds and two tables with a moderate sized television and small bathroom. Gently he put Bonnie down on the first bed and pulled off her shoes, pulling the covers up to her elbows. He was just about to ask who was rooming with who when Caroline breezed in with one of her bags and plopped on the empty bed.

“Sure you wouldn’t rather play sleep over with Stefan?” He asked wiggling his brows. “See his adorable morning bed head…”

“Actually I think you and Stefan have a lot to talk about.” She tilted her head to the side. “Don’t worry. Bonnie is safe with me.”

_She’d be safer with a terrier._ Not willing to argue Damon simply saluted her and stalked back outside, closing the door behind him. Naturally he trusted Caroline to keep her best friend safe but history had taught him that Bonnie always went all in for her friends, and unfortunately they couldn’t always say the same thing when the shoe was on the other foot. But _he_ could do that for her. He’d moved Heaven and Hell to help her get out of the prison world because it was nothing less than she deserved. Really he just wanted to give something back and make her feel as protected as she was able to make them feel.

“Hey.”

Damon loped over to where Stefan was leaning against a white cement pillar. “Are we sleeping in the car?”

Stefan chuckled softly. “No our room is next door.”

“Why do you look more depressed than usual then? Is it that bad? Did someone leave a dead body in the tub?”

Stefan sighed. “Just thought it would be better if we talked in the open air. What you did earlier Damon it—it—I just thought you were over this kind of irresponsible behavior.”

Damon wasn’t in the mood for _another_ lecture but he bore it as best he could. “Why would you think that? Never mind it doesn’t matter. I know you’re disappointed in me and blah blah blah can we just skip to the part where you’re okay again? After all of these years you should have expected this.”

His brother shrugged. “I expected you to put the feelings of others before your own. I know you can do it; I’ve seen you do it before. I _didn’t_ expect for you to go out and murder a member of Lily’s family. Truth is you’re going to be half cocked until we find out if Kai was telling the truth about Elena. So…we should handle that.”

“How? You know the rules as well as I do.” _And the cost for fiddling with the spell._ “As much as I want answers I don’t want them at the cost of Bonnie’s life. She is in fact my best friend and I would never forgive myself if something happened to her. Believe it or not.”

“I believe you.” Stefan replied. “Which is why I think we should find Lucy. She would have Bonnie’s best interest at hand and take any precautions necessary. You need closure, Damon. You need to know if you’re honestly never going to see Elena again.”

_Are you sure that’s wise, dear brother?_ “What if finding out the truth just makes me worse? What if I shut off my humanity and go on some bloody rampage? Is that better than offing Valerie?”

“You won’t do that,” Stefan said as if he were psychic. “You’ll want to do that because you find running away from your emotions easier than dealing with them, but you won’t. Not this time. Bonnie needs you.”

“How is that different?” Damon inquired. 

“Well even with your disastrous track record of things you’ve done to me, you still managed to be there when I really needed you. Even when you supposedly hated me. It’s what family does for each other and Bonnie is your family now.” He kicked off the pillar and headed for their room. “We don’t really have any of that left. Better hold on to the bits we have, yeah?”

_What the hell is going on?_ “I’m not as good as you want to pretend I am! You’re deluding yourself brother.”

Stefan’s voice floated out through the open door. “I guess we’ll see won’t we?”

*

Bonnie wasn’t certain why Stefan pumping gas was amusing but she found it so just the same. Maybe because for so long she’d seen the vampires in her life do such other worldly things like jump from the clock tower or get their necks snapped yet wake up a few hours later, that doing something so mundane was almost surreal. But there he was with the nozzle in the tank, bickering with Damon about something or other. Next he’d probably check tire pressure and clean the windshield.

“I think I’m a little loopy.” She told Caroline as they browsed the snack aisle. “Is that a symptom of pregnancy? Loopiness?”

“Could be of yours.” Caroline teased. “Speaking of which…I know you’ve had no time to really think but…”

Bonnie smirked. “I don’t know yet, Caroline. First I want to be safe from Lily and then I’ll make this other life changing decision. It’s not difficult because the twins aren’t technically mine or because Alaric was the father, it’s the future. _My_ future. Do I see these children in my future? A part of my future?” A pause. “I can…and I can’t. But even though this was done to me ultimately how it pays out is my decision and I won’t just flip a coin and make it. My choice. My power.”

Caroline nodded. “I totally understand that. I think you’re so brave Bonnie Bennett. I don’t know if I would be as brave as you were I in your situation.”

_Of course you would be._ “You would be. You’re pretty kick ass when you want to be.”

Caroline grinned. “I try. Ugh so this crazy plan to run off and get a new life. Do you think we can pull it off?”

_Good question—ooh popcorn._ “I think it’s better to try than let Lily murder-stab all of us. Besides Elena said Stefan has done it like a hundred times so he can teach us. As long as we end up in a nice house I’ll be okay.”

Fidgeting with a bag of Skittles, Caroline turned it over so she could read the back. “Living with Damon—almost makes taking a chance with the Heretics sound like a good idea.”

Rubbing the back of her neck, Bonnie shrugged. “It’s not as bad as you think it is. He grows on you.”

“Like fungus?”

“Hah I’d say more like clingy vines.”

“Are you lucky or unlucky that he’s now decided to cling to you?”

“Both, maybe? When we disappeared with the other side I never thought _this_ is where we’d end up. Friends. I figured if Elena couldn’t make it happen nothing would.”

Caroline got her _something face_ and murmured, “And yet when you took Elena out of the equation you two grew seriously close. Maybe she was the problem.”

Bonnie opened her mouth to respond but couldn’t think of a suitable comeback. While Elena had never poked at her hostile relationship with Damon or pitted them against each other, she was the catalyst for so much of their ire. Indirectly. Her existence and Damon’s insistence on doing _whatever_ to keep her safe meant steamrolling over everyone else, herself included. By virtue of Elena being _Elena_ they’d never had a real chance.

Well that and Damon was a major asshole when he first arrived in Mystic Falls.

“Well—yeah but it wasn’t overnight.” Bonnie admitted. “And we did sort of bond over Elena too. Memories of her and stuff. But without her being in danger Damon had no reason to dial it up to a ten so…”

“Hm. Makes you wonder what he was like as a human. Before Katherine screwed him and Stefan up so massively.” Caroline tucked her hair back and looked out the store window. “Anyway now I guess Damon will be dialing it up for you.”

“Hopefully I won’t make him want to go lie in the road and kill a bunch of people if we fight.” Bonnie joked and moved over to the twirling hot dog wheel. “Do you think these hot dogs will make me sick? They smell good.”

Caroline tapped at the glass. “They look okay. You could try one. The worst that could happen is you puke in Damon’s lap. On the other hand get two.” With a wink she sashayed back to the drinks. “I’ll get us drinks.”

Bonnie laughed but signaled the clerk for two hot dogs with a dab of chilli and mustard. She watched him fix them up with a detached sort of curiosity, her mind floating back to her conversation with Caroline and the past twenty four hours. 

Right before Kai showed up in the prison world and made everything ten times more irritating, Damon had confided in her that she now knew him like an open book. That she was privy to secrets he’d never uttered to anyone. He’d joked that he hated what a good listener she was. So with that in mind she knew he wasn’t a lost cause; that he could survive without Elena. The only problem was that _he_ didn’t know. And she wasn’t sure how to go about getting him to realize it before he imploded for a second time.

_What if simply leaving isn’t an option? What if next time someone I love dies? What if Damon gets his dumbass killed?_

“Those look yummy.” Damon whispered in her ear. “Planning on eating them both?”

She cut her eyes to him. “If I can. Are we ready to go?”

He motioned to Stefan at the checkout counter. “Soon as my little brother pays for the gas and your delicious snacks.” She yawned and he poked her shoulder. “Tired? Is the cloaking spell draining you?”

Bonnie touched her necklace. “No. Yes to being tired and no to the spell being the cause. I hear creating life is tiring.”

Damon folded his arms over his chest, material of his black leather jacket stretching and twisting. “Well you can catch another nap in the truck. So…”

_Uh oh_. “Oh god what now? Please tell me you didn’t kill Lily’s long lost mom in the time it took you to walk in here.”

Damon blinked at her. “I’m not sure I like the undue influence I’ve had on you. This actually isn’t about me it’s about you. Stefan thinks we should find Lucy to look into Kai’s linking spell because she’d be the most careful. While I’m sure she would be it’s your call. I don’t want to do anything that would cause your untimely death.”

Bonnie wanted to tell him that it still sounded about him but didn’t. “Well first, thank you. Second we can at least track her down and see what she says. Can I ask what changed your mind? You said you could wait to find out if what Kai said was true or not.”

“Yeeeeeah.” Damon dragged out the E. “Stefan thinks I need closure and I suppose he’s right. I’ll be wondering what if…but I can do that and will do that if Lucy says it’s too dangerous for you.”

Taking her brown paper bag from the clerk, she nudged Damon in the side. “I don’t know why we thought we could put this off. Honestly I’m curious for answers too so let’s go get them. Lots on the itinerary today. Run from Heretics, find a home, do I keep my Gemini babies and now track down my elusive cousin so she can tell us if the psycho who linked me to Elena _actually_ put her to sleep forever.” She looped her arm through his and tugged. “Oh and find a doctor to get all up in my business. Did I miss anything?”

Damon wet his lips. “Did you remember to turn the stove off at the manor?”

Bonnie snorted out a laugh. “I hate you.”

He steered her out of the store. “You love me. I got you hot dogs.”

“ _Stefan_ got me hot dogs.”

“Yeah well I watched him get you hot dogs so that counts.”

Bonnie laughed again. “Shut up and get in the truck."


	5. No More Colors

Chapter Five: No More Colors

While human food was still tasty and served a purpose it couldn’t sustain a vampire which meant Damon, Caroline and Stefan needed blood. Unfortunately human blood was off the table for Stefan—even from a blood bag—so they had to fall back on furry animals that scurried in the woods. Out of the few times Damon had been forced to eat a squirrel or god forbid a rat he’d hated it so completely that he honestly had no idea how Stefan managed. But he supposed when the other option was leaving hundreds of people headless, well, it wasn’t much of a choice after all. Sure some probably loved being Rippers but Stefan wore the name like a scarlet letter on his chest and did everything in his power to keep that part of himself at bay. Considering what was at stake Damon was more than happy to hang out on the hood of their SUV while Stefan and Caroline went hunting for Thumper.

Caroline had gone with him for _moral support_ and because she claimed she was faster than him. But knowing her Damon figured she’d gone to actually chase away the cuter animals.

Bonnie was asleep in the back seat using his leather jacket as a pillow, her shoulder barely visible from where he was sitting. She said the cloaking spell wasn’t draining her but he wasn’t sure he believed her, not one hundred percent anyway. She wasn’t the martyr she used to be in the past but there was still a bit of savior left in her. Once it had annoyed the fuck out of him but now he could admit it was probably because it never extended to him.

Being stuck in 1994 with her had changed everything but that moment she’d been near death and sent him back to the real world? No one had ever done anything like that before, no one besides his brother. That’s why when he’d discovered she was still alive he’d made it his mission to save her no matter the cost. No matter who he had to compel or threaten or kill.

And he’d failed.

Yes he’d managed to help her find a way out but _he’d_ wanted to be the one to see her through. But either way their reunion had still been wonderful.

Anyway they’d been on the road for three days without incident however so he was counting it as a win.

There was still no clear destination in mind but none of them seemed to actively care just yet. For the first time in a long time there was no immediate danger (Heretics couldn’t kill what they couldn’t find after all) and they were enjoying it. Not to mention enjoying hanging out with each other. Well he wasn’t sure how much Caroline was _enjoying_ his company but she hadn’t snapped his neck yet so that was a plus.

A small part of him missed his home and his room but that was just a byproduct of actually settling in Mystic Falls for so long for the first time in ages. Usually he just showed up once in a blue moon to be a dick and terrorize Zach for no particular reason. He’d thought about leaving once Elena was safe in her coffin but Bonnie—and Stefan—had seemed like a good reason to stick around. He was more than a little determined to see Bonnie to retirement age.

Well except for that tiny time he was going to ditch her to go kill innocent people but that was _so_ long ago.

Damon could hear Caroline’s light laughter from about a mile away and he smirked. He never would have guessed she and Stefan would be more than friends but life worked in mysterious ways. Of course they weren’t _together_ thanks to no humanity and Stefan’s brief Ripper stint but most likely it would head in that direction once things calmed down.

If things ever calmed down…

The plan to get in touch with Lucy Bennett was in motion and now that it would happen Damon almost wanted to call it off. He could _lose_ Elena for real this time and it cut him up inside like jagged glass. When she’d erased her memories of him he’d saw winning her heart again as a challenge though deep down he’d figured he didn’t have a chance. And right when he’d been willing to _finally_ let her go she’d remembered a small portion of their time together and hope had flared bright in his chest.

He didn’t see that happening this time. He didn’t see anything for him if Elena wasn’t by his side.

Thankfully his cell phone chimed and cut him out of his morbid thoughts. He pulled it out of his pocket and snorted at the name on the screen. “Hello?”

Enzo’s voice floated over the other end. “Did you _really_ skip town without telling anyone anything?”

Damon grinned. “Yup. If you’re calling to try to find out where we are for Lily, you’re shit out of luck because I am not telling you anything.”

Enzo snorted. “While Lily is on a tear trying to find you and the others that’s not why I am calling. I’m sure you have your reasons for murdering one of her children in cold blood. If you did in fact do such a thing.”

Damon arched a brow. “So you spent the better part of nearly a year trying to get into her good graces yet expect me to believe this little pow pow isn’t for her benefit?”

“It’s not,” Enzo said. “Just imagine my surprise to come back into town and discover you’ve jumped ship in the middle of the night. I thought I would at least warrant a good bye or an explanation. Seeing as how we’re such good friends and all.”

“Frenemies depending on the time of day,” Damon taunted. “Trust me when I say you’re better off not involved in our drama. But if I were you I’d leave Mystic Falls and never look back. You’d be safer.”

“Lily won’t hurt me…and I don’t think she’d let any of the others hurt me either.” Enzo cleared his throat. “I will take your warning under advisement however. So…you guys are okay? Still traveling together?”

Damon blinked slowly. “Yes. We are also eating three meals a day and getting a good night’s rest.”

Enzo chuckled slowly. “Funny. I guess I’m just surprised you don’t have a destination in mind. Or…do you and you just don’t want to tell me? I can help you out you know. If I know where you are then I can tell Lily otherwise if she gets close.”

While that did sound good Damon couldn’t help but be skeptical. At one point Enzo had been his best friend and closest confidant but now knowing that Lily had her hooks in him, well, he couldn’t be trusted. “Nah I think we’ll stick to Bonnie’s magic, it’s never steered us wrong before.”

“Alright if that’s what you want, mate.” Enzo replied neutrally. “Mary Louise said that Bonnie is pregnant. She said and I quote _it’s the only reason I didn’t rip her throat out_. She got a boyfriend I don’t know about or should I be giving Donovan a father’s day gift?”

“That is complicated.” Damon glanced to the back seat. “And it’s not my story to tell so how about we just leave it at that.”

“How chivalrous of you. Thought you’d be dying to share the gossip with someone who often shares your questionable taste in morals.”

“Normally sure but when it comes to Bonbon, I tend to err on the side of don’t piss off the powerful witch. Why do you care anyway? Not like you two are best buddies…”

“I can’t be curious about her life? Children are supposed to be a blessing or so I’m told. I’d imagine twins would be even more so.”

 _Huh_ , Damon thought to himself. He pulled the phone away from his ear and squinted at it before sliding his tongue across his bottom lip. “How do you know it’s twins, Enzo?”

Silence and then, “Mary Louise must have mentioned it.”

 _I find that high fucking likely._ “She could have except good old Mary Lou had no _clue_ that Bonnie is having twins. I’m not even sure Matt knows and they used to build sandcastles in kindergarten. You know I think this should be our last conversation for a while.”

“Damon wait!” Enzo exclaimed. “I can explain but it’s something that should be done face to face. This is _so_ much bigger than Lily, trust me.”

“I used to.” Damon ended the call without further comment and blocked Enzo’s number. And then for good measure he crushed the phone in his hand like a rotten piece of fruit and tossed the remains into the woods. “That was creepy.”

“What was creepy?” Caroline asked as she sashayed into view with Stefan behind her.

Damon hopped off the hood. “Just had a weird conversation with Enzo where he fished for information and let it slip he knows about the twins. Considering the fact hardly _anyone_ knows about them I decided not to be snap chat buds with him for the foreseeable future. He was asking too many questions and I have a hard time believing it was just his piqued curiosity.”

Stefan frowned. “That does seem odd. Do you think he’s working for Lily?”

Damon shrugged. “It’s possible; he does have an unhealthy obsession with her. Doesn’t explain how he’d know about the babies—plural. Either way he’s Mystic Falls’ problem now and if you have his number in your phones I suggest you get rid of it or them. I’ll tell Bonnie the same thing when she’s up.” A pause. “So…how was dinner?”

Caroline shoved her hands into the back pockets of her jeans. “Uneventful. Stefan caught a squirrel so he’s good to go. He even filled up his flask. Is Bonnie okay?”

 _As if she wouldn’t be?_ “Uh yeah. She’s sleeping. I don’t know why you assume she wouldn’t be alright. Don’t forget Blondie, while you were feasting on Elena’s leftovers without your humanity _I_ was aligning the stars to get Bonbon out of 1994.”

“No need to get touchy. I was just asking.” She shared a look with Stefan. “Anyway we should be moving on. Lots to do tomorrow.”

*

_Dear Elena,_

_I managed to get in touch with Lucy with my mom’s help and she should be here any minute to tell us whether Kai managed to play us yet again. In a few minutes we’ll learn if you’ll ever wake up and…I’m not sure how I feel about it. I mean of course I want you to wake up. Of course I want you to go on and have a full life after I am gone but knowing for sure it won’t happen just makes me so sad. Right now in this moment I can still believe Kai was being an asshole because there is no reason to think otherwise. But once Lucy confirms or denies, well, everything will change. Especially if she confirms it._

_Damon is being very brave but I know deep down he’s freaking out; he’s not hiding it as well as he thinks he is. Killing Valerie—don’t worry, you don’t need to care—was terrible and him lashing out but it was almost expected. For so long the only way he’s known how to cope with bad news is to inflict pain on someone else. It’s a habit I was hoping to break him of at least by the time I’m old and on my death bed. I suppose if he ever gets the cure from you it won’t matter since as a human he won’t be able to snap necks or rip out hearts. He’ll have to deal and attempt to function like a regular person. Honestly though I don’t see that in the cards for him. I understand he never wanted to be a vampire but he’s adapted extremely well. It would be so hard for him to go back. To live without the advantages of being immortal._

_But! That is not the purpose of this diary entry. I am writing to you because in this moment it still matters. In this limbo the plan of us living our best lives albeit separately is still on track and I don’t have to focus on anything else. Though I suppose if I’m bothering to write at all I already know the truth. I’ve…known since Kai’s smug face appeared on that tape._

_You are never waking up and I have lost one of my best friends forever._

_There was so much we were supposed to do, Elena. Remember in high school the way we would talk about the rest of our lives? We had so much hope and now everything seems kind of hopeless. Up in the air. You’re in a coffin, Caroline is a vampire and I’m pregnant with witch babies. Heh though at least you and Caroline are unchanging. Once again I am about to go through a metamorphosis and I’m a bit terrified by it. I’ve spend so much of my young life protecting those I care about—dying for them—and now I’m going to be more or less responsible for beings even more helpless than you guys were. :) Yes that was a joke._

_Can I do it?_

_Everyone thinks I can but can I really?_

_I don’t know. I have been giving it a lot of thought however. I know I won’t be the twins mom, not really anyway but if I keep them I’ll be the only mother they know. I can help guide them and make sure they don’t turn out like Kai. Also wouldn’t it be a giant fuck you to him to raise the kids he tried so hard to get rid of? To keep the Coven alive that he hated so much? I know that’s not a good enough reason to keep the twins but what do you want me to say? Damon really is rubbing off on me haha._

_Naturally I would love them. I don’t think there is a way I couldn’t especially not after nine months of feeling them grow…_

_I don’t know. In a way I’m a glorified surrogate but on the other hand there is no one waiting eagerly for these kids. Well I mean people always want to adopt but you get me. They are_ mine _unless I decide otherwise._

_Remember when our biggest decision was whether to take Alaric’s lectures because we were worried it would be too weird?_

Bonnie stared at the words on the page and sighed, sinking her teeth into her bottom lip. She felt silly to be writing something Elena would probably never read but it was also therapeutic in a way. The last semblance of her old life…

They were in a very nondescript looking parking lot behind an old Burger King that had apparently moved elsewhere. Caroline and Stefan were a few yards away playing look out but Bonnie wasn’t worried about Lucy springing any type of trap on them. She was a Bennett and no matter what Bonnie knew she could always trust another Bennett witch. But if it made them feel better she was leaving them to their own devices.

Damon—who would usually be joking or whatever—was surprisingly quiet from his place in the back. He’d popped the trunk and sat down inside of the open area, hands clasped behind his spread knees. He was staring off into space and Bonnie could only imagine the thoughts racing through his head. Bad, gnarled things about Elena’s love and his self worth that had somehow all got wrapped up together. No doubt he was wondering how he’d function without Elena around to tell him right from wrong. Without her guiding force to…ultimately absolve him of whatever horrible things he did so that instead of growing he remained stagnant.

_I have a lot of feelings today._

Closing her diary and shoving it back into her bag, she crawled between the passenger and driver seats so that she was sitting across from him. “Hey. You’re quiet.”

“Don’t really feel like talking right now, Bon.” He replied softly.

She nodded. “I wish I could say something that would make this all better. Actually I wish I could go back in time and change everything since that would be much easier. I wouldn’t know where to start though.”

Damon shrugged. “Never getting Lily out of the prison world would be a good place. If she was still locked up with her crazies Kai would have never had the idea to put Elena to sleep. He just would have been an annoying asshole who probably would have eventually left town. Whatever happens next, whatever Lucy tells us is on me.”

Bonnie shook her head. “No it’s on _Kai_. Or…you mom. Either way this particular thing isn’t your fault so you shouldn’t take the blame. I know you want to because you _need_ to but I won’t let you.”

Damon rolled his eyes. “You think you know me so well don’t you?”

Bonnie smiled. “I do. You can deny it if you want but I do know you pretty well. The point is Damon I understand this is hard for you and that Lucy has the power to destroy you even though it won’t be out of malice. The truth can be worse than a lie but I’m hoping just this once Kai was just trying to rile us up once more.”

“But you don’t really believe that, do you?” He asked slowly. “If you thought for one second Lucy was going to give us good news you wouldn’t look so sad. Remember I know you too, Bonbon. I know what you talk about in your sleep.”

Blushing, Bonnie hit his thigh and bent her legs at the knees so that she could rest her arms on them. “We’ll get through this no matter what. I’m here for you just like you’re here for me. I—I know it seems like the world is ending but it doesn’t have to.”

Damon hummed noncommittally. “Doesn’t it? Elena is my world. Barring the fact that I’ll _never_ get to hold her in my arms again, what does this mean for her? Are we just supposed to keep her in that coffin forever? Put her in a hospital and forget about her?” His fingers curled into a fist. “It wasn’t supposed to be this way and it all just makes me so angry. Just proves that I wasn’t cut out for a happy ending.”

He was hanging on by a slim thread and there was only a matter of time before he snapped. The worst part was that none of them would be strong enough to stop him or help him, not really. Sure she could put him out of action for a while but it would ultimately be duct tape on a problem that called for industrial strength cement.

_Guess we’re just going to have to roll with whatever happens. I should be a pro at that by now._

“Hey…a car is coming.” Stefan appeared around the side of the SUV, nodding with his head towards the road.

Sure enough a flashy red convertible eased out of traffic and into the parking lot, coasting towards them and stopping just a few feet away. The driver side door opened and out stepped Lucy Bennett, still as gorgeous and fabulous as the day Bonnie had met her. She strolled towards them like a woman with deep seated confidence in tight black jeans and a slinky pink tank top. Her long light brown hair flowed behind her almost like a cape and although her expression was guarded, it shifted to friendly the moment she saw Bonnie.

“Hey cuz,” she said with a smile. “Glad to see you’re still kicking. And…still mixing it up with Salvatores. Interesting.”

Bonnie chuckled and gave her a hug. “Well like you said I belonged in the middle of stuff. Though sometimes I’ve been in so deep that I’m still surprised I managed to get out.”

Lucy squeezed her hand. “I hear that. But you’re a fighter baby girl and you always have been. Now, what’s this about Gemini babies and life links?”

The energy of the Bennett line flowed through their clasped hands and Bonnie felt her eyes tearing up of their own volition. She hadn’t felt that secure sense of warmth and protection in _years_ , not since her Grams was alive. It hit her like a brick to the chest; how much she’d missed it. How alone she’d truly been. “Sorry, I’m sorry. I don’t know why I’m crying.”

“What the hell did you do to her?” Damon demanded. He stepped closer but Bonnie put a hand against his chest.

“I’m okay. It—it’s a Bennett thing.” She told him. “Blood recognizing blood.”

Lucy arched a brow. “Things really _have_ changed. Katherine must be livid that her two main paramours have found other fishes.”

Stefan snorted. “Katherine is dead and she has been for a while now.”

That seemed to please Lucy. “Hm. Was bound to happen sooner or later. Anyway what’s going on? Abby told me I’d get the full details from you.”

 _Where do I even begin?_ “Okay um…first yes I am pregnant with twins from the Gemini line. I—they were put into me when the Coven was in danger. Sort of like for safe keeping I guess. This psycho who was once a Gemini—named Kai—basically attacked all of them and they did a spell to transfers the babies from the dying mother to me. _That_ however is not why we needed you.” Wetting her lips, Bonnie continued. “You remember Elena right? Katherine’s doppelganger? Kai cast some sort of sleeping spell on her and linked her life to mine. She’ll only wake up when I’m dead…or so he said anyway. We recently discovered he could have lied.”

Lucy nodded very slowly. “That’s a lot to take in but alright. What do you need from me?”

Bonnie wiped at her wet cheeks. “Kai said that if I ever tried to unlink myself to Elena we’d both die. But now we have reason to believe he never linked us in the first place. That Elena is just…asleep. I’d like you to tell me if there is another life linked to mine. We figured you were the safest person to ask because you’d take my safety into account.”

Glancing at the different sets of eyes on her, Lucy exhaled deeply. “I can do that. First we’re going to need a protection circle and candles if you have any. Also doing this out in the open might not be the best idea. Sometimes the elements can interfere.”

“We have candles.” Caroline piped up just as Stefan said, “How about in there?” and pointed to the abandoned Burger King.

“That works.” Lucy tilted her head. “Yo cuz, can I talk to you for a second? Alone.”

Stefan, Caroline and a suspicious looking Damon moved to break into the Burger King and presumably get things ready. Bonnie allowed Lucy to pull her off to the side since there was no getting out of earshot when it came to vampires. “Thank you so much for doing this. I know you didn’t want to be involved in vampire business anymore.”

Lucy waved a hand. “I don’t consider helping family to be _vampire business_ and I’m glad to see you again to be honest. I’ve heard about some of the stuff you’ve gone through—most notably being the freaking anchor to the other side—and I wish there was something I could have done for you back then. I should have kept in touch more.”

 _That would have been nice._ “I understand why you didn’t. Mystic Falls is forever a hot bed of supernatural crazy shit and if you make it out alive you should run for the hills.”

Chuckling, Lucy slowly placed a hand to Bonnie’s stomach and then whistled. “Ooh some powerful little babies you got in there. Geminis but there is some Bennett mixed up in there too.”

“How is that possible? I am literally just the oven they are baking in.”

“Yeah but c’mon. They’re _baking_ in your magic and getting their nutrients from you. I’m not saying they’ll pop out with Shelia’s eyes but just that there is a tiny bit of Bennett to them. Makes sense I guess. We Bennett girls always were more powerful than the Geminis.”

Bonnie couldn’t help but laugh. She’d always felt a bit subpar to Liv after she’d revealed her true nature but then again Liv had been doing magic since she was a child. It made sense for her to know more…not that any of that had helped her in the end. _Damn that’s a Damon thought to have._ “I haven’t decided if I’m going to have them or keep them or whatever yet. Been too busy dealing with other crap.”

Lucy slung an arm around her shoulder. “Naturally. You know I’ve always wanted kids but it’s never seemed like the right time. Plus when you know how scary the world is—vampires, werewolves, Bigfoot—you tend to let your fears get the best of you. But hopefully one day I can put a few more witches into the world.” A pause. “I only know what I’ve felt about you cuz, but I think you’d be a cool mom. You’re selfless and brave as hell. And if you need me I am available to babysit.”

“Heh I’ll keep that in mind.” Bonnie mused. “Is this what you wanted to talk to me about?”

“Kinda. Also just wanted to make sure you’re alright and not being held against your will.” Lucy whispered. “By the two vampires and the one that was going to apparently rip my head off if I’d hurt you. You know Katherine used to talk about the Salvatores all the time, especially Stefan. She always made him sound very noble, which had me wondering why the hell he’d ever given her the time of day.”

“A lot has happened since that night.” _More than I could ever put into words._ “Stefan is noble but so is Damon just in a different way. We’re actually like best friends now. He and Elena are together so he’s taking all of this pretty hard. This was supposed to be their fresh start after a mountain of bad shit going down.”

Lucy’s brows narrowed. “I’ve heard of sleeping curses before and linking spells but never at the same time. There is usually a work around but also a consequence. I can tell you right now I won’t do anything that will hurt you.”

Bonnie never figured otherwise. “I know and I wouldn’t ask you to. In the past I was—I was too ready to die for Elena. I mean she was my best friend but more than that, I thought it was my responsibility to protect her and the town because it’s what Bennetts before me had done. I’m more lax with that now. Dying several times can do that to a person.”

Lucy gave her a playful shake. “I’m happy to hear that. Well not the dying part obviously. Come on let’s see what kinda whammy you’ve gotten yourself into.”

They made their way inside of the Burger King through the back door Stefan had pried open, stepping over discarded boxes and random piece of silverware. The large square windows had been covered by thick wooden boards probably to keep unruly teens from throwing rocks through them. Surprisingly all of the booths and tables were missing but it gave them ample space to move around. Caroline had already made a wide circle with the candles.

Nevertheless inside was a mess of dust and cobwebs and smelled of old meat. Bonnie slapped a hand over her nose and swallowed hard, fighting the urge to gag. She could feel herself losing the battle—nausea roiling hot like a volcano in her gut—when Lucy muttered something under her breath and suddenly the air was clear.

“God you gotta teach me that.” Bonnie huffed. 

“Alright let’s see here.” Lucy moved into the circle and with a deep scowl, settled on the grimy floor. “Enter the circle cuz and take my hands.”

Bonnie did as requested, heart hammering in her chest. The others were watching in interest but she could see the trepidation written all over their faces, especially Damon’s. _Here goes nothing._

Lucy closed her eyes and began to chant in Latin the same series of phrases over and over again. The flames from the candles swayed without wind before snuffing themselves out, sending the room into a smoky sort of darkness broken only by the cracks of light from outside. 

It started as tiny twinkles in the air like lightning bugs; two yellow and one white drifting above Bonnie’s head like a makeshift halo. They bobbed and weaved before multiplying but always white and yellow. After a minute it was a small swam of lights stretching down each of Bonnie’s arms and across her chest, pulsing in time with her heartbeat.

“Wh—what does this mean?” Caroline asked in confusion.

“There are other lives connected to Bonnie but…I’m afraid it’s not your friend’s.” Lucy explained. “The white lights represent Bonnie while the yellow represent the twins.”

“So…” Caroline swallowed thickly. “No more colors mean no more lives.”

“Exactly.” Lucy released Bonnie’s hands and the lights slowly faded away. “If Elena’s life was linked to Bonnie’s it isn’t anymore but I don’t think it ever was.”

The silence was _so loud_ and _so heavy_ it was almost like a thick fog weighing down on all of them. “What about Elena?” Bonnie inquired. “Can we cure her sleeping curse on our own now that there is no danger to either of us? And if we are not connected why did Kai steal some of my blood?”

Lucy stood and brushed off the back of her jeans. “Honestly I have never seen a sleeping curse that could be broken by anyone but the one who cast it. And him stealing your blood could have been for anything. Witch blood is powerful and can be used in any number of spells including protection from said witch. If this Kai died and Elena didn’t wake up…she’s not going to. She’ll sleep until eventually her heart just stops.”

Stefan rubbed his chin. “Are you sure there isn’t anything we can do? If it’s magic couldn’t we just get someone to siphon it away from her?”

Lucy folded her arms over her chest. “Sure if you want to kill her sooner. Right now the magic of the curse is the only thing keeping Elena breathing. She’ll be healthy and she’ll sleep until one day the magic will finally break down and then she’ll just slip away painlessly. I’m…sorry that this isn’t what you want to hear.”

In all honesty Bonnie wasn’t certain how she felt now that they had confirmation. Before going around thinking that her life was linked to Elena’s, and that only one of them could exist in a certain space was like having an anvil constantly perched over her head. Or perhaps around her neck. There was guilt even though deep down she knew she had nothing to be guilty for. But being the one alive and wondering if everyone wanted someone else; it was something she couldn’t escape no matter how hard she tried. Yes her friends said they were dealing with the arrangement but what other choice did they have? Kill her after everything she’d done for them?

Now the truth was out and the facts were indisputable. Elena was never coming back to them.

Bonnie wasn’t happy to hear she would never see her best friend again but there was a sense of relief that her life was her _own_. That she wasn’t just a placeholder for someone else.

The sound of metal bending brought her back to attention just in time to see Damon punch a hole through the old ice cream maker. And then he was out the door, pushing it open so violently that it broke off its rusty hinges to skid across the cement towards a set of dumpsters.

She and Stefan shot after him though of course Stefan was faster, considering. He grabbed Damon’s arm and spun him around, refusing to let go. “Damon. Damon! Hey, hey calm down,” Stefan said as if speaking to a spooked animal. “It’s going to be okay.”

“I don’t have time for your lies little brother.” Damon replied, voice devoid of emotion. “We just found out Elena is basically dead. So how is anything going to be okay? Hm? Tell me.”

“We’ll make it okay.” Stefan put his free hand on Damon’s shoulder. “You’re not alone in this. You have people that care about you. People that _love_ you. People that will help you heal.”

Damon stared at him. “I know. I know, brother.” Nodding he wet his lips and hugged Stefan, patting him on the back. “But I don’t want to heal.” With a loud crack he broke Stefan’s neck and let his body fall with a thump to the ground.

And then he turned pale blue eyes onto her.

“Gonna break my neck too?” Bonnie squared her shoulders, lashes fluttering rapidly to hold the tears at bay.

“No.” Damon was static. “You’re my best friend, Bon. I’d never hurt you.”

The distance between them might as well have been a mile wide. “ _This_ hurts me,” she told him. “I can feel you slipping away from me and it hurts me. And I get it, I get why you’re… I _get_ it. But that doesn’t mean it’s easy or that I think it’s right. You should let us help you. Lean on us.”

Damon actually looked away. “I thought I could do this. I thought I could—but there is no reason to anymore. No reason to hope or be good or—”

Bonnie shook her head. “Why do you have so little faith in yourself? Why does Elena have to be that anchor that keeps you grounded? I know you can be a good person Damon simply because _you_ want to be. I believe you need Elena but I don’t know why you keep pretending she’s your conscious. Yours works just fine when you let it.”

He smiled but it was so broken and sad. “Look at you, my little Bonbon always seeing the best in me. You know things about me that even Elena doesn’t know. You’ve heard about one of the most hideous things I have ever done and yet you looked me straight in the eye and said there was still hope for me. And I’m a selfish bastard because you’re just another person who is too good for me but I keep holding on anyway.”

“It’s not selfish to not want to be alone.” She swallowed hard. “And yes there is hope for you Damon. I didn’t think so but after the prison world I realized you are capable of guilt and remorse. It’s what sets you apart from men like Kai. Whatever little voice is telling you that you need to _do this alone_ or _break the world_ , you don’t have to listen to it.”

“I gotta go.”

“I could stop you.”

Damon’s fingers twitched and step by step he moved closer until he was standing right in front of her. Anyone else would be cowering under his stare but Bonnie had stopped fearing Damon Salvatore a long time ago.

Very slowly he reached out and brushed the back of his knuckles against her soft cheek. It was such a tender display and so unexpected that her chest hitched and the tears spilled over.

“I’m sorry Bonnie.” Damon kissed her forehead and between one blink and the next he was gone.

*

“It’s typical. It’s so damn typical!” Caroline threw her hands up into the air. “That on top of the major shit sundae we are dealing with we also get a stupid flat tire! This is the day that won’t end.”

Pulled over onto the side of the road with the emergency lights blinking, Bonnie hugged her waist and watched as Stefan went about jacking up the SUV. Once he’d came to and realized Damon was gone, he’d immediately wanted to find him but the only way was to drop the cloaking spell and then do a locator spell on him. So of course Stefan had simply frowned, unwilling to put any of them in danger from Lily. They’d said their goodbyes to Lucy, piled into the SUV again and left. He was obviously upset and seeing him in such pain caused Caroline pain. She was torn between keeping quiet and ripping Damon a new one for being so selfish.

Stefan appeared used to it though. He did have a hundred plus years to deal with it.

Bonnie was disappointed that Damon had took off but at the same time she wasn’t exactly shocked. Running was what he did when he couldn’t cope, and she tried not to be slighted that he’d ditched her when she needed him. After all she wasn’t _Elena_.

_Nope. Not thinking like that._

“He’ll call when he calms down.” Stefan said eventually. 

Caroline jiggled the flashlight she was holding. “What if he turns his humanity switch off? Then he’ll kill a bunch of people, alert the Heretics to his whereabouts and get captured. And _we’ll_ have to save him even though I think we should just let them do whatever they want to him.” Sighing, she deflated like a balloon losing air. “Are you okay?”

Bonnie nodded. “I’m fine. I knew he wasn’t going to accept the news about Elena with anything other than heartache. I didn’t expect him to leave but…”

Pouting, Caroline wrapped an arm around her shoulders. “Screw him. Stefan and I are going to take great care of you and the babies. We’ll get a house and all live together and it’ll be awesome. You’ll own it and never invite Damon in.”

Bonnie laughed lightly. “You just want to see him sitting outside looking sad.”

Caroline’s grin was downright evil. “Well, yeah.” She sobered quickly however. “It’s not that I don’t understand his mindset right now. He loves Elena and he’s just learned he’s never going to see her again. I feel bad for him I really do. I feel bad for all of us to be honest. We’ve lost her just as much as he has. And I know I shouldn’t be so hard on him especially with how I acted after my mom died. I was so messed up that I thought not feeling anything was better than dealing with the pain of losing her. Hindsight though really is twenty twenty. I wish I could take back all of the terrible things I did and said.”

Stefan’s hand faltered where it was using a wrench to pry off the lug nuts but only minutely. “None of us are holding any of that against you. We’ve all done bad things. Well except for Bonnie.”

“I’m not a saint.” Bonnie mused. “I did trick Kai into taking us to the prison world to get your mother, knowing full well I planned to leave him there. Though maybe that doesn’t count since he was a crazy person.”

“It doesn’t.” Stefan smiled. “Damon…he’ll get in touch when he’s ready. I can’t say how long that will be but we always find each other again, for better or for worse. I don’t think he’ll flip his switch because while it will take away the pain it’ll also take away everything else. And I think he wants to feel for Elena. I’m just worried he’ll do something stupid like try to join her. Or put himself out of commission until she passes away.”

“So in sixty or seventy years he’ll pop up again just in time to attend _my_ funeral.” Bonnie murmured. “Sounds about right.”

“Can we _please_ talk about something other than death for a change?” Caroline pleaded. “Was it nice to see Lucy again?”

Bonnie allowed the subject change. She didn’t much want to think about her own funeral either. “It was. It’s nice to know she’s still out there in the world doing things. It makes me think about the Bennetts I have never met. Would be nice to maybe one day have a big family reunion for those that are left. As long as they don’t try to set Abby on fire because she is a vampire.”

Caroline gently poked her in the stomach. “You can add these two to that list…unless you plan to give them Alaric’s last name?”

 _I suppose in the long run that would be the thing to do but…_ “No. But see if I kept them that is something I’d have to figure out. How do you explain to little kids all the differences in the world when they have questions?”

Her friend shrugged. “Bonnie if Alaric was here he’d no doubt want to be their _dad_ and I mean he is. Or he would have been. But Alaric’s dead and the only person who’ll have any rights to these kids are you. So really you can tell them or _not_ tell them whatever you want. I’m sure there are some people who go through life never knowing they are adopted and are much better for it.” A beat. “Others would say that’s wrong but really it’s all personal preference. If you keep the twins and decide to tell them nothing about their Gemini side, that’s your right. Personally I’d be on your side. They don’t need to know about merging and that their Uncle killed their biological mother and probably most of their relatives. Then when they are adults if you change your mind, hey, at least they’d be mature enough to handle it.”

With a tired sigh Bonnie rested her head to Caroline’s shoulder and tried not to think but it was futile. There were just so many decisions to make and she was scared she would make the wrong one. “I should get to a doctor when we stop again. Find out how far along I am and what my options might be. And make sure they’re not aliens or whatever.”

Sensing her exhaustion, Caroline directed the flashlight’s beam into Stefan’s face. “Hey. You’re an immortal vampire with supernatural abilities. Surely you can change a tire faster than this?”

Stefan got that fond crinkle at the corner of his eyes that he tended to get where Caroline was concerned these days. “Oh am I going to slow for you? Would you like me to step aside so that you can give it a whirl while I do a bad job of manning the flashlight?”

Caroline laughed. “I could probably go faster. Unless you like that we are stuck out here in the middle of nowhere. Got your eye on some gophers for a snack?”

Bonnie snorted out a laugh and Stefan just shook his head with a charming grin, returning to the task at hand. Sometimes it was hard to remember they were in their own form of limbo, brought on by Stefan not being sure what he wanted and Caroline losing herself to darkness. It was clear they cared for each other very deeply but were taking things slow or rather letting them develop at their own pace. Seemed like a good strategy.

Something snapped in the field across the road and Bonnie’s sixth sense kicked in, born from years of constantly having to watch her back in Mystic Falls. The air around them grew quiet—no more crickets chirping or frogs croaking—and almost immediately Stefan and Caroline picked up on the shift. With the tire iron gripped tightly in his hand Stefan stood and slowly stepped into the middle of the street. There was no traffic what with the area being rather remote, only a few lights throwing shadows from a large barn at the end of a dark path.

 _What now?_ “We should get in the truck.”

“But the tire isn’t fixed.” Caroline stepped in front of her. Protectively. “Stefan, keep working.”

It happened quickly as most things tended to happen in their lives. A man with shaggy brown hair and glowing yellow eyes leapt out of the overgrown grass and shoved Caroline so hard that she stumbled back into Bonnie, making them both crash hard onto the pavement. Stefan swung out with the tire iron but the guy caught it and slammed Stefan’s hand into the SUV window, breaking it on contact. The iron fell to the ground with a loud clank and before Stefan could pull away; their attacker had sunk his sharp canines deep into Stefan’s forearm.

The clouds parted to reveal a glowing full moon just as Caroline shouted _no_ and the man crumpled to the ground, bones breaking and reforming as he started to transform into a large wolf.

The thing about werewolves was that when the wolf took over it didn’t matter who they were on the inside because on the outside was nothing but a ferocious beast. Caroline had helped Tyler during his transitions and yet he’d attempted to rip her throat out without a thought. This man was probably a lovely person during the day but right now all he cared about was doing damage.

Bonnie’s head had bounced off the cool concrete but she shook away the fog and focused on the man’s brain, seeing the vessels pop one by one, not stopping until he was crying out and motionless. “Th—that won’t keep him down for long. We need to get out of here before he finishes transforming.”

Caroline helped Bonnie up and then dashed to Stefan’s side. “Oh god! He bit you!” 

Stefan grunted; arm trembling as his wound slowly oozed bright red blood. “I’m fine. Come on help me with the tire. We don’t have much time.”

 _We never do,_ Bonnie thought morbidly. She watched the stranger ready to react if he so much as twitched. “It’s okay guys, do what you need to do. I got this.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay in updates everyone! Bear with me, things are about to get interesting. ;) Enjoy this chapter.


	6. Leave Me to Dream

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Didn't get this up when I thought I would but here it is. :)

Chapter Six: Leave Me to Dream

It didn’t take Damon long to reach New York or the container on the docks where Tyler had hidden Elena’s coffin. He had however waited until nightfall to slip inside, paranoid that his mother could have _somehow_ had someone watching him. Stupid yeah but his mind wasn’t exactly firing on all cylinders after the screwed up news he’d been forced to digest. Honestly he was hoping it was all a misunderstanding. He’d even accept Lucy playing a cruel joke; some type of revenge for the way he’d treated Bonnie in the past. If only it came to be she was lying; he wouldn’t even attempt to kill her after the fact.

But no. It was real. It was all too goddamn real and just more proof monsters didn’t get happy endings.

Every once in a while—throughout the long years—Damon had idly wondered why _he_ was the evil one while even as a ripper, Stefan tended to ooze empathy unless he turned his humanity off. So often Damon had said his was off but it had been a lie; that thing he hid behind to hand wave the fucked up shit he’d done. Now though he knew why he was the way he was and at the risk of making up another excuse, it was his mother’s fault. _She_ was evil and he’d inherited it. Hell between her and his father it was a wonder he could walk down the street without strangling babies.

For so long the memory of his mother had been this slightly tarnished jewel he held tightly in a corner of his mind. Even with her faults, even when she’d used Stefan’s tears as a means to make _him_ obey, he’d loved her and figured she loved him as well. Now Damon knew the truth and it was such a blow to his already fragile heart. Any mother that could devastate her own child in the way Lily had done him wasn’t fit to keep on breathing. He was going to kill her. First he was going to check on Elena, break the bad news to her and then he was going to rip his mother’s heart out through her back and shove it down her throat. Whatever happened after that didn’t matter.

Smoothing his hand along Elena’s dark shiny coffin after entering the unit, he sighed deeply and slowly pushed up the lid. They’d picked the best one for her when it had been decided a coffin and a crypt were probably the safest places for her to sleep. Small and contained and easily spelled to remain closed unless he or Bonnie wanted to open it. Of course that was before they’d discovered Kai had come through on Lily’s fucked up family, thereby making Mystic Falls unsafe for anything with and without a pulse.

Damon had always assumed the next time he heard the gentle twist of the hinges lifting would be years from now. And they’d be in the privacy of the Salvatore mansion, happy to see her yet miserable because of what they’d also just lost.

 _Who_ they’d just lost.

Elena looked so peaceful nestled amongst the white satin, eyes closed like at any moment she would open them and smile at him. Foolishly he’d thought one day they would get their happy ending. A happy, boring human ending where they only thing they had to worry about was not being able to get the dish washer replaced because they’d misplaced the warranty. Damon should have realized long ago that he wasn’t cut out for a regular life. Maybe he wasn’t cut out for any type of life at all.

Smoothing his fingers across her forehead, he took a deep breath and let his consciousness flow into her mind. Seeped into all of the tiny hidden places until he was experiencing what she was experiencing. He’d expected to find her perhaps at some facsimile of her home or his but instead she was sitting on a stone bench outside of Whitmore, writing lazily in the notebook on her lap. The sun was shining and strangers were milling about; it all looked so damn normal. So damn real. He could almost feel the slight breeze ruffling his hair.

_God I wish I didn’t have to do this. I wish I didn’t have to spoil this lovely world you’ve created. But you deserve the truth._

Slowly Damon made his way over to where Elena sat and touched her shoulder. She grinned and looked up at him and it only faltered a little when her eyes met his. “Hi.”

He sat down beside her. “Hey. I…I know I’m not supposed to be here. I know we agreed that I would live my life until you woke up but…” Trailing off, he placed his hand on her knee. “I had to come see you. I had to tell you the truth even though it pains me to do so. Before you ask though everyone is fine.”

Elena blinked at him and carefully removed his hand. “Um, do I know you?”

Damon stared at her; she’d never been one for _this_ type of teasing. “What? This isn’t exactly the time for jokes.”

She inched to the side to put some space between them. “I’m sorry but I think you have me confused with someone else. It happens a lot actually, I have one of those faces.”

Mouth agape, he swallowed hard. “Elena this isn’t funny. I have something very serious to tell you.”

“I’m sorry but I don’t know you.” Her expression was sympathetic. “My name is Elena but…I’ve never seen you before in my life. Are you okay? Do you need me to call someone for you?”

Damon felt like his head was about to explode. “I—Damon Salvatore. How can you not _know_ me?”

Elena shrugged. “I don’t know any Salvatores. Look you seem to be in some type of distress so let me help you. We can go to the police—I have a friend on the force.”

“Donovan? You _remember_ Donovan but not me? What the hell is happening? Is this another cruel joke Lily and Kai worked up?” Damon stood and raked both hands through his hair. “I mean I wouldn’t put it past them. First they take you away from me forever and then make it so you don’t even remember me. The last fuck you on the pile of fuck yous.”

“Not that it’s any of your business but Matt and I grew up together.” Sighing, Elena began to pack up her things. “I don’t know what you’re on but I suggest you go sleep it off somewhere. Otherwise I’m gonna go to the campus police and have them deal with you.”

She stood and Damon grabbed her upper arms. “Elena _listen_ to me! This isn’t real! None of this is real! It’s all in your head and somehow my mother has done something to you. Okay? Look it’s _me_ , Damon, the love of your life. Don’t you remember? My mother helped Kai link your life to Bonnie’s and while she’s alive you have to be asleep.”

Elena jerked away from him with a deep frown. “You’re crazy. _Stay_ away from me and stay the hell away from Bonnie. I don’t even know how you know her name but if you come near us I’m calling the police!”

As she hurriedly walked off to get away from him, Damon felt his panic began to rise. It was one thing to know he’d never have her in the waking world but now he couldn’t even find comfort with her in their minds? Couldn’t even break the horrible news to her that technically they’d never see each other again? _Had Lily ever loved me? I’m thinking no if she could do all of this just because I refused to help her find her family. I can only imagine what she’d do now that I’ve killed Valerie…which makes me even happier I did it. Wish I had killed those other two harpies as well._

_Maybe now I will._

But Damon knew he couldn’t just _give up_. He _had_ to try to reach Elena for both of their sakes; they couldn’t just leave this dangling in the wind for the rest of forever. He couldn’t let Elena walk away from him without knowing the truth and then if she still decided it was crazy, well at least he’d _tried_ to do the right thing where she was concerned.

He’d just have to _show_ her this wasn’t real. Afterwards everything would be okay…until he explained his reason for showing up in the first place. One problem at a time though.

The idea came to him as if he was blessed and suddenly he knew what to do. It had apparently jogged Elena’s memory before or at least proved to her they belonged together so what was the harm in using it again? Exhaling, he thought about one of their best memories—one made during that long summer when they were discovering each other and perhaps making up for lost time. He could see it so clearly as if he were there again; the tiny dock with the wooden boat moored to the side, the string of white lights off in the distance strung between trees and the bright night sky filled with stars. They’d been there for the meteor shower but got more than they’d bargained for when it started to rain.

Yet Damon could still see her glowing smile and hear the words she’d whispered to him, “ _Promise me this is forever.”_

 _“I promise,”_ he’d said before kissing her passionately. And he’d meant it.

So with forceful carefulness he pushed the memory into Elena’s mind, attempting to change the scenery to the docks. The sky slowly started to darken as if signaling nightfall and then _boom_ , like a clap of thunder Damon was rocked on his feet. He actually staggered backwards with a sharp pain at his temples almost like when witches would fuck with his brain. He grabbed his head and groaned loudly, watching as Elena continued to walk farther and farther away from him.

_She blocked me. She blocked me from changing anything!_

By design she’d picked the places they’d said good-bye in from Stefan’s hike to her bedroom with Bonnie. So it stood to reason she controlled what did and _didn’t_ happen in her head. And…she didn’t want that memory.

Which stood to reason if she didn’t want _that_ memory then perhaps she didn’t want the others as well. Not like it would be the first time she’d erased traces of him. Who knows what had gone on in the months since she’d first been put under? How she’d reacted when they were all gone and what she’d needed to do to keep her sanity.

“No,” he muttered and started after her. “No. This is not over!”

“What if it is?” Asked a soft voice behind him.

Damon stopped short and slowly turned around, fingers flexing in and out of a loose fist. “What the hell are you doing here? You can’t _be_ here.”

The last time Damon could remember seeing Jenna Sommers had been minutes before she died—quite violently—thanks to Klaus. Yet there she stood with not a strawberry blonde strand of hair out of place, head tilted to the side and hip cocked. She was smiling.

“I can’t be in my niece’s head?” she questioned lightly. “I think out of the two of us, you’re the one who doesn’t belong here.”

He bristled. “What is this? Another lovely gift Kai has decided to spring on me from the grave? Because making sure I never see my girlfriend again wasn’t enough!”

Jenna sighed. “This has nothing to do with Kai, Damon. This— _I_ —am here to speak for Elena.”

Damon rolled his eyes. “Elena is right there.” He pointed in the direction she’d gone. “Why can’t she speak for herself?”

Jenna gestured to the bench and although he didn’t want to sit down, he did. “This is going to be very difficult for you to hear so she thought it would be better if a friendly face explained all of the details to you. I know you’d rather be talking to her but in the end, it was just too hard. And now this is how it has to be.” Pausing to make sure he was listening, she continued. “But first why are you here anyway? You said something was wrong…”

Damon gritted his teeth. “Does it even matter anymore? I’m being ignored or whatever.”

Her gaze was so serene he wanted to rip her face off. “Well if you’d rather not tell me that’s fine,” she replied. “We can jump straight to the reality of the situation. However something tells me they go hand in hand. First neither Kai nor your mother did anything to erase you from Elena’s mind; she did that on her own. She took every moment you ever spent together and locked them away into a place she’ll never go again.”

Hearing it said out loud made Damon deflate like a sad balloon. “Why? _Why_ would she do that? It doesn’t make any sense if in sixty to seventy years she’d be awake again!”

“Elena knows she is not waking up. She knew the moment it happened but she didn’t say anything because she didn’t want to worry anyone. Or cause you to go out and do something stupid as you were prone to do.” She explained. “Why do you think she told you to live your life? Why do you think she had personal good-byes even with the vampires in her life if she was just going to see them again? She hoped that by the time Bonnie did pass on you’d…have found something _more_.”

“Then she never knew me at all.” Damon shook his head. “How could she—how could she not _tell_ us the truth? Let us go on believing this goddamn lie! What if I’d done something to Bonnie thinking it would get her back? What if we’d tried to break the spell?”

“She knew neither of those things would happen.” Jenna folded her hands in her lap. “You love Bonnie, you’d _never_ hurt her.”

“So she erased me and Stefan but no one else…” Damon asked with a growl. “Why?”

“Do you really want the answer to that question, Damon?” Jenna arched a brow. “You won’t like it.”

 _I don’t like_ any _of this. It’s like desiccating from the inside out but never being able to actually pass out._ “Why stop now?”

Jenna shrugged. “This is Elena’s normal life. When she made the conscious choice to forget everything supernatural, she forgot it’s not real but that’s how she wanted it. So to her _this_ life is real and normal and happy. But to have this she had to get rid of anything that caused her pain, whether intentionally or not. That meant you and Stefan. That meant vampires.” A beat. “It seems harsh but if she’s in here until her body finally gives out shouldn’t she be happy? Now she can live a full life—become a doctor, get married and have children—all without the heartache of anything that’s happened in the past six years. To her this is how things would have been had you and Stefan never returned to Mystic Falls. Her parents are still gone but everyone else is okay.”

Damon swallowed thickly. “So she just gave up? That’s what you’re telling me, isn’t it? She gave up and retreated into her mind while leaving the rest of us hoping for something that would never happen. And here I thought she could never be so cruel.”

Jenna wet her lips. “It’s not cruel, it’s self preservation. She made a smart choice for herself and her future while leaving behind just a tiny piece just in case someone came to see her. After you leave…there’ll be nothing. She will sleep and dream and that will be the end of it. I suppose I am her good-bye.”

 _I wish I was drunk right now._ “A second rate good-bye from a dead relative? Wow she really spared no expense. Are we sure this isn’t Katherine’s mind instead? We were supposed to be together forever and now—and now you’re telling me I’m not even _in_ her perfectly crafted world. I…I’m not a part of her perfect world.” The realization hit him like a ton of bricks. So many times he’d moved Heaven and Earth for her yet she couldn’t even come up with a _fake_ Damon to live out the rest of her days with. “I—why? Why am I not here? If she loved me so much why am I not here?”

Looking up towards the sky, Jenna’s image flickered for a second like a light bulb about to blow. “Elena loved you Damon, but when it was between you and what was best for her, she had to pick the latter. There was a certain clarity that came with her coma…something that people often told her in the past but she could never see because she was too close to the situation. The dysfunction. The toxic behavior. The way you brought out the worst qualities in each other yet pretended otherwise.” She tucked her hair behind her ear. “Elena finally realized the ultimate truth; you’re both better off without the other. Now you just need to come to terms with it as well.”

“Are you fucking kidding me?”

“No.”

“When have I _ever_ been better off without Elena?”

“Many times and now that you can’t use her as a crutch, you’ll remember them. You’ll find your happiness just as she has.”

“Or I’ll go out and murder a bunch of foster kids.”

“If that’s what you want to do go ahead. But you’ll only have yourself to blame. I know you’ve said time and time again that Elena makes you a better man but that’s not one hundred percent true, and we both know it. You would try to be good _for_ her because you assumed you had to be to be _with_ her. But all the times you saved your friends because it was the right thing to do had nothing to do with her. She’s never been your anchor. While you were using her to stay moored, she was using you to be more adventurous. Maybe it was love but it wasn’t good for either of you.”

Damon was shocked into silence. None of this made any sense while also sort of making total sense. He tended to look at his relationship with Elena through rose colored glasses, but there had been bad times. _Horrible_ times…she just usually didn’t call him on them. Or didn’t make him take responsibility for them. And yes more than once she’d admitted he made her step outside of herself in ways no one else ever had. He wasn’t the _safe_ choice but she’d loved that about him.

But now she was human again…

Either way he couldn’t fight her brain or what had already been done. “This is it then? This is how we end? Having Alaric take her memories couldn’t beat us; Katherine stealing her body couldn’t beat us but _this_ does?”

Jenna touched his shoulder. “It’s only a defeat if you make it into one. Maybe it’s not what Elena would have really wanted but she’s forging ahead anyway. It’s _real_ to her, Damon. And for better or worse you have to go be _real_ in your world. I know it won’t be easy but look at it this way, most people don’t even get a good-bye but at least you do. In some form.”

“I just—I wanted to tell her…but I guess it doesn’t matter anymore,” he said slowly. “Or does she already know?”

“She knows. Knew. In the grand scheme it doesn’t matter anymore. What matters now is the future. For what it’s worth what she said still stands albeit differently. Your life won’t work if you just shut down. You need to live your life…and be happy.” Smiling, she leaned over and kissed his cheek. “Find someone else to dance with, Damon Salvatore.”

With a gasp Damon tumbled away from the coffin, his legs giving out beneath him to send him crashing to his knees. Absently he stared at Elena’s tranquil face and tried to get a handle on everything that had just happened. He didn’t know what was worse; the fact that Elena would never wake up or that she’d completely erased him from her mind. Again. Except this time it wasn’t just to cope but to be happy because otherwise she wouldn’t be able to.

Elena _would not_ be able to be happy in her dream world if any sign of him remained.

That was a total mind fuck.

He’d once told Elena that she was better off without him and now—while it wasn’t real—she was thriving. Besides it was real to her so did semantics actually matter? In her new world she’d never met him. Suddenly he wished vampire Alaric was still around to erase _her_ from his memories.

All this time he’d been kicking himself over what happened to her, and blaming himself for not killing Kai when he had the chance. He’d ditched his brother and his friends to run to her side and for what? Elena didn’t need him. Elena didn’t even _know_ him.

And perhaps he’d never known her as well.

Standing, he moved back to her coffin and tapped the lid. He wouldn’t lie and say he wasn’t in pain or that his heart wasn’t breaking but there was an odd sense of closure too. Closure he couldn’t put into words but it was there, teetering on the edge of his consciousness.

“I understand why you did what you did,” he said aloud. “I guess. I don’t know. Seems like you took the coward’s way out but what do I know? The Elena I _thought_ I knew never gave up no matter what. She was selfless to a fault. But when you’re never going to wake up again you do what you have to do. All this time I thought you’d collapse into my arms, devastated over the life we’d never have but you already knew we’d never be together. You knew and you lied to my face with a smile. I think I’m gonna hate you for that, for a little while anyway. It’s how I’m going to cope.” With a sigh he kissed her forehead. “Good-bye Elena.”

Damon closed the lid and made his way outside of the container closing and locking that as well. He’d decide if she should be moved later, as well as if the cure should be taken from her blood. Surely Stefan or Caroline might want it and in the end it would probably make her safer. They could put it in a safety deposit box or something.

His head was throbbing painfully and he needed desperately to find the nearest bar and drink it. Hell maybe even two bars. But first he begrudgingly pulled out the phone he’d replaced the old one with and turned it on, blinking to see twenty-eight missed messages and ten missed called. Damon knew the others would be worried about him but he’d never expected this reaction.

He played the first message; it was from Bonnie. “ _Damon I don’t know where you are but you need to pick up your damn phone! Stefan got bit by a werewolf and Caroline is freaking out. We need you._ ”

“Fuck!” Damon shouted, long legs already carrying him towards the highway. Here he was wasting his time in la la land while his brother was at death’s door. Not to mention if he didn’t get help soon he’d start hallucinating and that could go very bad for Bonnie and Caroline. He’d hurt them without meaning to. Or worse.

There was only _one_ place they could be headed if Stefan had any chance of surviving a werewolf bite.

New Orleans needed to get ready for the Salvatores.

*

By the time they reached New Orleans—even with Bonnie blowing the speed limit to hell and Caroline compelling any cops that stopped them—it was well into the afternoon the next day, verging on nightfall. Stefan was sweating profusely and mumbling names she’d never heard from the backseat where he was slouched against Caroline. The werewolf bite was red and angry looking, turning his veins black with venom. They needed to get him the cure and soon.

“Where do we even start looking for Klaus?” Caroline inquired as Bonnie parked on the street. “Could you do a locator spell for him?”

“I don’t have anything that belongs to him.” Bonnie cut the engine. “But I mean he’s a big scary Mikaelson. Surely someone knows where they live. How else would they avoid his death and dismemberment tantrums?” She glanced around and watched droves of people walk around, stop at street vendors or clap for performers. “There is a bar over there. I don’t think it would hurt to pop in and ask after him.”

Caroline appeared pensive. “I guess we don’t really have a choice. It’s that or wander around for a while and I don’t think Stefan has that sort of time.”

 _Neither do I_. “Okay sit tight and I’ll go see what’s up.” Bonnie crawled out of the SUV and jogged across the street to _Rousseau’s_ , finding the bar airy with smooth jazz music playing in the background. 

The bartender noticed her when she walked in since the place was mostly empty and called out, “What can I get cha?”

 _Here goes nothing._ “Actually I’m…looking for someone. A man by the name of Klaus Mikaelson. Maybe you’ve heard of him?”

The bartender snorted. “Honey there ain’t a person in the Quarter who doesn’t know who Klaus Mikaelson is one way or another. Most try to stay far away from him. That whole family lives to cause trouble.”

Bonnie nodded. “Trust me I would if I could but I need his help, unfortunately.”

“Suit yourself.” He said. “He lives in that big ass compound about two streets over, you can’t miss it. Got an M on a plaque outside and everything.”

“Thank you.” Bonnie headed back outside and was maneuvering her way through the lazy traffic when suddenly the hairs on the back of her neck felt as if they were standing to attention. She paused with her hand on the SUV door and glanced around frowning but didn’t see anyone of note. Everyone appeared to be minding their own business.

“Something wrong?” Caroline asked as she opened the door.

“I thought—never mind.” She shook her head. “It was nothing. I found out where Klaus lives though. We’re close.”

“Thank god.” Caroline whispered cradling Stefan’s head where it rested in her lap. “Hopefully this nightmare will soon be over.”

_Yeah if we can convince Klaus to help us. And if it’s one thing Klaus is known for, it’s his generosity to those he thinks has wronged him in some way. Even though he attacked all of us first. Ass._

The ride to Klaus’ was a short one and about ten minutes later Bonnie and Caroline were helping a stumbling Stefan through the large open doors of the Mikaelson home. They entered into a wide stone courtyard filled with flowers, strings of ivy and bits of outdoor furniture including a fountain. The upper level was surrounded by a low wooden fence, reached by side stairs that most likely led into the interior of the actual building. It was beautiful to be honest; very old world like it came up with the city. Another time Bonnie would have loved to actually explore and do a bit of sightseeing.

“Well, well, well what do we have here?” And there leaning over the railing as if he’d materialized out of thin air was Klaus in a black button down shirt and leather jacket. “Hello Caroline, so nice to see you again.”

Caroline let out a weary sigh. “Klaus I don’t have time for your _whatever_ right now. Stefan needs your help.”

Klaus smirked. “Oh does he now? What seems to be the problem?”

Caroline arched a brow. “He needs your blood. He got bit by a werewolf while changing a flat tire.”

Slowly Klaus made his way down to where they were. “And why should I bestow such a gift onto him after the way me and mine were treated in Mystic Falls? You all tried to kill me.”

Bonnie rolled her eyes. “And you tried to kills us. Me personally, numerous times. Look we don’t have time for your purple prose today. You say you’re the progenitor of their sire line? Well one of your kids needs your help or he’ll die. Horribly. So don’t be a dickhead and help him.”

Klaus grinned. “I don’t believe I’ve ever heard you be so…vehement before Miss. Bennett. Wonders never cease to amaze.” He tilted his head to the side and gazed at Stefan contemplatively. “I…suppose I could help him but you’ll need to answer a few questions so that I can’t sate my curiosity. Like for instance; why did you leave Mystic Falls in the first place?”

Caroline helped Stefan to a bench so that he could slouch down. “That’s complicated. Needless to say being away from Mystic Falls is just safer for us. There are some enemies even _we_ don’t want to take on.”

Klaus hummed. “Interesting. Must be fierce indeed if it’s got you shaken up.” His expression was indulgent but that was par for the course where Caroline was concerned. “So you just plan to run away from it all?”

“Wouldn’t…be the first time…” Stefan murmured, stretching his eyes wide as if that would help with the dizziness. “Heal me and I—I’ll tell you everything you want to know.”

“I’m intrigued.” Klaus waltzed over to Stefan and cupped his face. “Let’s just hope this isn’t some type of trick.”

“Yes Stefan got himself bit by a killer werewolf as part of some dastardly plan to trap you.” Caroline snorted. “Get over yourself. Besides why would we try to kill you if you dying means we die too?”

“She makes a good point, brother.” Elijah mused entering the area from some unseen hidden doorway. “I think in this cause your paranoia is unwarranted.”

“We shall see.” Klaus bit into his own wrist and held it out to Stefan. “Off you go then. My gift to you.”

Gasping at the thought of finally being cured, Stefan attached his mouth over the blood now oozing from the wound and drank. Ages ago Bonnie would have balked at the very idea of drinking someone else’s blood—even to help herself—but like with most things she’d come to terms with it. While curled up on the floor and fighting to suck in air before she suffocated with only Kai’s monologue to listen to, she’d been praying for one of her vampire friends to find her and help her.

And one had.

That seemed like forever ago however.

It didn’t take a lot for Stefan to start looking better; after the first taste color began to return to his skin and his eyes regained a bit of focus. Caroline visibly relaxed and rubbed Stefan’s shoulder when he pulled away, offering up a tiny thankful smile to Klaus.

Bonnie smoothed a hand across her forehead, happy that—for the moment anyway—one crisis had been averted. She was thankful because she was tired; dying for a soft bed and a hot shower. Hopefully they could find a nice hotel so she could sleep for a couple of days.

Her cell phone vibrating in her pocket made her jump. She fished it out and frowned at the caller id. “What?”

“Where are you?” Damon asked, foregoing a greeting. “Are you in New Orleans? Is Stefan okay? I should be there in an hour.”

“New phone, who dis?” Bonnie said blankly.

“Okay I deserve that and much more, and I’m willing to let you explode my brain as many times as you want. But first _please_ tell me about Stefan.” Damon pleaded. “Is he okay?”

The urge to lie was strong but Bonnie waved it away. “Yes Stefan is going to be fine. Klaus agreed to give him his blood to save him. And all for the meager price of a good tale. Honestly though I’m surprised you checked your messages. Thought you’d be brain surfing by now or whatever.”

Damon hummed. “Yeah that…it’s a long story.” He paused. “Is Klaus being a good little hybrid? I swear if he lays a finger on any of you I’ll rip his hands off.”

Bonnie’s eyes drifted to Klaus; no doubt all of them could easily hear Damon on the other end. Klaus just smirked however so Bonnie said, “He helped Stefan. That’s all I can commit to right now.”

“I’ll be there soon.”

“Whatever.” She hung up. “You get all that?”

“Yeah.” Stefan smiled just a little. “Least he still seems to be…functioning.”

Bonnie shrugged and leaned against the closest firm surface. “Now that you’re not dying can we find a place to crash? I feel like someone’s put my head through a blender.”

Caroline squinted at her. “You do look a bit…pale. Are you feeling okay?”

 _Honestly? No._ “Not really. My head is throbbing and I’ve felt _odd_ since entering the city. I thought it was nerves but I don’t know. Maybe I just need sleep.”

Caroline nodded. “That sounds like an amazing idea. C’mon I saw a hotel not too far from here.”

Klaus raised a hand. “If I may? You and yours are welcomed to stay here for the night if you wish. I am nothing if not hospitable and we have the room. You have my word that you won’t be eviscerated in your sleep. Besides…” He grinned. “You still owe me a tall tale.”

Caroline wanted to protest but Stefan—ever the peacemaker—gently took her wrist. “It would be easier for Damon to find us when he gets here if we stay in one place. And maybe this is a new chapter in our relationship with the Mikaelsons.”

Klaus clapped his hands together. “Splendid. I’ll have rooms made up for you all.”

Bonnie folded her arms across her chest and smiled at Caroline’s dubious expression. After so much bad blood with Klaus and his siblings it was hard to think they could _ever_ make a new chapter but stranger things tended to happen to them on a daily basis. And at this point she would sleep anywhere besides a crypt unless it had amazing wifi.

Stefan’s point about them being easier to find for Damon wasn’t without merit however. He’d make a beeline for Klaus and being near would hopefully prevent some kind of incident. Though watching Klaus toss Damon around for a little while actually sounded like fun for a change. Even as hurt and angry as she was, she was also a bit interested in hearing whatever had happened with Elena. He hadn’t exactly sounded like they were still in relationship bliss on the phone.

“If I may…” Elijah said cutting through her thoughts as he stepped into her eye line. “I know of a wonderful, discreet physician that specializes in the…out of the ordinary if you wish to see her.”

Bonnie blinked at him. “Why would I want to see her? Or need to see her?”

He smiled, ever handsome and enigmatic. “There are five people in this room that are technically dead and yet I can detect three heartbeats. Seeing as how there should only be one I used deductive reasoning to work out that you must be responsible for the other two. Congratulations.”

“Um thanks,” Bonnie replied with a touch of suspicion.

“Whatever our differences in the past Miss. Bennett, I want you to know that no one in this family would dare harm a mother and her child. Niklaus recently got to experience the joys of fatherhood and while it has not tempered the beast inside of him as much as I’d hoped, it has opened his eyes to just how important family is. You _will be_ safe in this city.” He bowed his head and followed the direction Klaus had gone.

 _I guess we’ll see…_ Bonnie thought to herself.


	7. Some Kinda Reunion

Chapter Seven: Some Kinda Reunion

Bonnie was three hours into what was supposed to be a long nap when the sounds of shouting slowly forced her awake. She’d figured Klaus had enemies that might drop by but she’d honestly hoped they would wait until she and the others were gone. However the more awareness came to her the more she realized she recognized one of the voices. Apparently Damon had finally made it to New Orleans. With a deep sigh she tossed back the comfy covers and stumbled out of her room, bare feet padding silently on the wooden floors until she was at one of the railings overlooking the courtyard. Sure enough there was Damon, blue eyes blazing as he stood as close to Klaus as he could get without actually touching him. Klaus for his part looked amused by whatever was going on.

And poor Stefan was off to the side with his arms folded across his chest, head hung and shaking slowly from side to side.

“So let me get this straight…” Klaus chuckled. “You think I somehow got a wolf to bite Stefan so that he and the others would have to come to me for help. Even though I had no idea your dear brother and friends had even _left_ Mystic Falls in the first place. Well that makes perfect sense I suppose.”

Damon snorted. “It does when it comes to you. I mean c’mon. What are the _odds_ that a werewolf would be just wandering around and _happen_ to run into the only vampires in the area?”

Klaus shrugged. “Werewolf territory is quite extensive in some of these parts. They have their own little communities and everything…which they take great care of protecting. The fact of the matter is _if_ I could get the wolves to do anything at all I wouldn’t waste them on people of no consequence. I would be using them to help me rule this city.”

Damon grunted. “People of no consequence huh? Guess you’ve forgotten how we desiccated your ass and locked you away in a coffin.”

Stefan sighed heavily. “Damon. I know it’s hard to believe considering our history but Klaus had nothing to do with my attack. He was just as surprised to see us as we were to have to detour here. Besides that why would he even bother with me? Whatever animosity we shared is in the past.”

Damon looked at Stefan as if he was insane. “Did he compel you or something? Is that it? Because you are not acting like my baby brother right now.”

Stefan smiled just so. “I just don’t see the need for any needless fighting. We tried to kill him and he tried to kill us. Now he’s offering us sanctuary. He _did_ save my life when he didn’t have to.”

Klaus nodded. “And I have so graciously opened up my home to you all, which could prove at great cost to me, considering whatever you are obviously running from.” He cut his eyes to Stefan. “Perhaps now is the time to enlighten me.”

“Hey…” Caroline whispered as she tip toed up beside Bonnie. She was in her pajamas, blonde hair sporting a serious case of bed head. “They wake you up too?”

“Oh yeah.” Bonnie replied lowly. “Damon’s here. That should explain everything.”

“He’s being a dick because that’s his default setting.” Caroline glared down at the three men. “Between the three of them they’re like nearly fifteen hundred years old and yet they still feel the need to measure penises whenever they are together. It’s so stupid.”

Bonnie laughed. “Especially since there is no ruler in sight.”

Caroline giggled. “So sad.”

“Ah ladies. Apologies if we disturbed your beauty rest.” Klaus was looking up at them. “Damon insisted on using his outside voice inside while accusing me of all manner of nefarious things. None of which I have done by the way.”

 _This time,_ Bonnie thought to herself. “Just…keep it down. Some of us spent all night driving and are now exhausted. So no bloodshed until at least noon.”

“Bonnie—” 

“Nope. Not interested.” Bonnie said cutting Damon off. “Going back to bed.”

Squeezing Caroline’s arm as she turned, Bonnie made her way back to her room and climbed into the large bed she’d claimed as her own. She yawned and snuggled down under the sheets, mind a hurricane of thoughts and images. On the one hand she was happy to see Damon because he was _Damon_ , her newly minted best friend who’d proven she was special to him. On the _other_ hand however he was _Damon_ , that selfish asshole who tended to never look beyond his own nose when it came to the world around him. Or Elena. While Bonnie understood it was devastating to learn he’d never be with her again—and sympathized—she couldn’t help but feel offended at being abandoned. And honestly she wasn’t going to try to feel otherwise.

Maybe old Bonnie would have pushed her own feelings aside to make sure others weren’t uncomfortable but the Bonnie that had survived Kai thought _fuck that_. She was just as entitled to her hurt and anger as anyone else and if they couldn’t deal, tough. Besides undue stress wasn’t good for the babies.

She was in that pleasant state of almost asleep when a tentative knock sounded on her door. Ignoring it she rolled onto her other side and listened as the knob turned and the door slowly opened, hinges giving a sorrowful squeak. “Hey Bon Bon,” Damon whispered. “Just…checking in. Seeing how you are doing.”

Silence.

“Stefan said you really stepped up to help him. I’m thankful. I don’t know what I would have done if I’d lost him.”

Silence.

“C’mon Bonnie. Look I know you’re angry but you gotta see this from my point of view—”

With a growl Bonnie sat up in bed and turned on the lamp on the little wooden table to her right, bathing the room in a bright yellow glow. “ _Your_ point of view? Are you kidding me right now? Since the prison world when have I _not_ listened to your point of view? Don’t forget all you talked about there was Elena and your Elena problems, and I listened patiently because it was a whole new level to our relationship.” He opened his mouth to respond but she barreled over him. “And I get it. You learned you’re never seeing her again and you were extremely fucked up over it. But you know what Damon? You _left_ us when we needed you. When _I_ needed you. Elena—well Elena wasn’t going anywhere so you could have took one damn second to think about someone else besides yourself.”

Damon blinked at her before sighing deeply. “You’re right. You’re right; I took off and Stefan nearly died and if I’d been there I could have protected him. And you and Caroline. I was just so…but I suppose that is no excuse.” Warily he stepped more into the room until his knees hit the end of her bed. “But don’t I always make it up to you guys?”

She arched a brow. “That’s not the _point_. You can’t just fuck up over and over again and act like it’s okay because afterwards you might come through. It’s not fair to the people you keep letting down. Maybe that worked for Stefan but it won’t work for me.”

Damon raked a hand frustratingly through his dark hair. “I’m _sorry._ You know that I do shit without thinking. Nearly one hundred and fifty years—it’s a hard habit to break. I just—I needed to see Elena. I needed to see for myself that our fairytale was over.”

Whether it was actually a fairytale, Bonnie found that highly debatable. Half of the time they seemed in love and the other half they were at each other’s throats. It just seemed exhausting and she was only on the outside looking in. “Fine. Is it over?”

He nodded. “Oh yeah. I thought we’d have a touching reunion in her mind and maybe I’d even offer to stay with her until she died, but learning she wasn’t linked to you wasn’t the _only_ major surprise. Apparently Elena…erased all trace of me from her head. Stefan too. It’s like she never met us.”

 _Okay that’s extreme. But say what you want about Elena she has always been good at self preservation._ “Bummer.”

“Yeah.” He snorted at her blasé reply. “Bummer for me that the woman I love _erased_ all signs of me from her mind. Again! She’s living her best life without me. After all I have done for her…”

“Doesn’t feel too good to bend over backwards for someone and have them just toss you aside, does it?” She countered. 

“Bonnie, I’m sorry. I know I’m a shit friend and I don’t deserve you. That has been clear from day one but I _promise_ I will make it up to you. Whatever you need. It probably means fuck all at the moment but this time will be different.” He paused. “I’m going to be different. And not just for you but for Stefan as well. I’m going to make sure Klaus doesn’t fuck us all up or something.”

That optimistic part of Bonnie that never truly went away brightened at his words but the rest of her, the parts that had been beaten down and broken by friends and circumstance felt nothing. Actions always spoke better than simple words and the future would reveal itself in time. Just like Damon’s true motives.

Until then… “You know this time I actually believe Klaus is putting his best foot forward. Now that the whole hybrid thing isn’t an issue, what beef does he really have with us?”

Damon groaned loudly. “Are you drinking the kool-aid too? Bonnie you can’t buy into his good guy schtick because it’s a lie. He’s planning something.”

 _I don’t think he is._ “It’ll be interesting to see if you stick around long enough to figure out what it is then. In the meantime I’m going to try to relax now that I don’t have to be worried about being murdered for that other stupid stunt you pulled. Or have you forgotten about that?”

It was quite amusing to watch Damon’s face twitch with emotion, with things he maybe _wanted_ to say but knew he’d get slapped for saying. “No I haven’t forgotten. I don’t see how New Orleans is any safer than Mystic Falls but if you want to hang around for a while, fine. I can deal with that. Least they’ll have good Bourbon.”

“I wasn’t asking your permission. Stefan, Caroline and I already decided we were going to stay and get our heads on straight. You can do whatever you want.”

“Well someone has to make sure all of you haven’t been compelled. I’m staying.”

“Okay. Better go make nice with Klaus or you might have to end up sleeping outside on the street.”

“Would probably be a damn sight safer than right in the heart of his lair.”

Bonnie tucked her hair behind her ear. “Damon I understand that being selfish has been a part of your nature for decades now but it would be nice if you reined that in just once and _remembered_ we all have a stake in this new life thing. Your brother, Caroline and I all want to be safe someplace and for now that place seems to be New Orleans.” Shaking her head, she gazed at him with a tiny frown between her brows. “I’m _pregnant_ , Damon. I have two little helpless babies depending on me to not get stabbed or bled dry by psycho vampires. Just…tone it all down. Okay?”

Damon folded—much like he used to do in the prison world when things became too much—and dropped onto the side of her bed. “I’m no good at this _good guy_ shit, Bon. I don’t know it just…it’s like the only time I was even halfway decent was in 1994 with you. And that was probably because there was no one else around.” Absently he started to twist his family ring around his finger. “I mean I promise to be there for you and what do I do? Kill Valerie and put us on the run, then ditch you guys to go to Elena. Maybe I should just leave.”

Bonnie pinched the bridge of her nose. “I’m still very much mad at you and kinda getting madder that you’re seeking sympathy while I’m mad at you, but relax. Instead of feeling sorry for yourself do better. We both know you can.” Yawning she covered her mouth. “Look I’m really tired what with the driving and creating life and… Go elsewhere.”

Damon smiled and stood. “Yes ma’am. We’ll talk more tomorrow about me learning to not be a selfish asshole. And I _will_ make all of this up to you. I swear on Stefan’s life.” Leaning down he kissed the top of her head even though she slapped at him, and laughed as he left the room.

“Jesus,” she muttered aloud. “Maybe we should go back to trying to kill each other.”

There was a lot of information to think about and digest but Bonnie forced it all out of her mind and snuggled back down under the covers. All she wanted to do was sleep, tomorrow would take care of itself.

*

The only thing that kept Caroline from being glued to Bonnie’s hip the next day was Stefan, and really Bonnie couldn’t blame her. She didn’t think Klaus would do anything _horrible_ to Stefan but he was a bit…obsessed with him so keeping an eye on them catching up wasn’t the worse idea in the world. Though at one point Klaus had also set his eyes on Caroline so Bonnie wasn’t certain who was looking out for whom in that situation. Perhaps Klaus was hoping to make it a happy three way?

But honestly Bonnie was already thankful for what her friends were willing to do for her; surely she could wander around for one day by herself without incident. _Famous last words?_

Ditching Damon had been relatively easy due to his guilt over not being there for her when she’d needed him. He was “giving her space to be angry at him” though she assumed that would fly as long as he could convince himself Klaus wasn’t out for her head. So probably an hour.

In reality she needed to clear her head and start thinking about the future without other people around. New Orleans appeared okay for now but it wasn’t where she wanted to settle. Klaus was behaving but he’d made many enemies over the years and it wouldn’t do to be caught up in that madness, not when the Heretics could still be an issue. So they’d probably need a small town with just a few hundred people out in the middle of nowhere where they could blend in. It sounded boring but she could deal with it.

Second on the thought agenda was the twins. She hadn’t made up her mind about adoption—not really—but a super small voice in the back of her brain was whispering that she already knew she was going to keep them. And not out of some obligation to Alaric or the Geminis because she felt none, but because she wanted to.

Because with Grams and her dad gone, and her mother a vampire off seeing the world it was pretty slim pickings when it came to family.

_But we’ll see. I suppose it wouldn’t hurt to look into adoption just to have options._

With time alone she could marvel at the very notion of Elena erasing the Salvatores from her mind. It made sense and the irony of a human Elena able to think clearly wasn’t lost on her. Vampire Elena had been a freaking nightmare; all of her bad qualities magnified by a thousand. She’d became quite selfish which was most likely one reason she and Damon hit it off so well. But human Elena processed things differently and realizing she’d never see the waking world again, had decided to live out her life as if pain had never touched it. It did bring up questions about her love for Damon though.

Had it all been a lie? Or had being a vampire exacerbated what had amounted to a crush beforehand?

_The world may never know._

_At least she is happy however. I’m glad._

Bonnie drifted down the street with her hands shoved into her pockets, taking in the lovely sights of the city. People were rushing about, darting into traffic and stopping at stands to look at fruit and flowers. Musicians played music while different types of flags flapped in the breeze. Everything was so lively and colorful that it was hard to think of vampires actually finding the place enjoyable. But then again some did love to party.

Stopping at a corner to let a gaggle of cyclists speed past her, she nearly shrieked when suddenly Elijah was at her side in one of his trademark expensive suits. “Seriously?” She pressed a hand to her chest to quell her racing heart. “You couldn’t have called out to me beforehand?”

Elijah smirked and tipped his head. “I apologize Miss. Bennett. I hope I didn’t startle you too badly.”

Bonnie eyed him. “No I’m…okay. For the record since we’re not enemies anymore you can call me Bonnie. No need to be so formal.”

Elijah chuckled softly. “Alright. How are you feeling?”

For a moment she wasn’t sure how to answer his odd question. “I’m okay I suppose. Just thought I would take a nice walk and clear my head.”

He nodded. “I hope you will do me the honor of playing tour guide. There are quite a few lovely historical buildings that might be of interest to you. And if it is not too dismal the cemetery is home to many intriguing headstones and mausoleums. Also the witch culture is extremely prevalent.”

 _Well this is…_ “That all sounds cool but can I ask why you’re taking time out of your day to show me around? Not that I’m not open to the idea…”

Elijah glanced around, eyes dark and calculating. “It is not a secret plot against you. I realize that in the past things have been strained between us because of Klaus but I am all for new beginnings. The city is a beautiful one but it also has hidden dangers that I am certain you do not know about. Werewolves for instant—we have been clashing with them since we arrived.” He gestured and they started walking, crossing the street and heading towards another row of buildings. “The witches are also not fond of us. Niklaus has unfortunately stroked their ire in only the ways he can.”

“Well no worries. I plan to stay clear of any werewolves and I don’t really want anything to do with the witches,” Bonnie revealed. “Kinda had my fill for a while.”

“Stefan informed my brother and I about your reasons for leaving Mystic Falls. It seems odd that in our thousand years we have never encountered Heretics before but perhaps I should consider that a small mercy. No doubt Niklaus would find a reason to engage in war with them as well.” He mused. “And this Gemini Coven is the reason for your current situation?”

“Yup. Alaric’s fiancé was pregnant when she was murdered and they somehow transferred the babies to me.” Bonnie placed a hand to her stomach. “Saying that out loud is so weird but it’s the truth. Anyway then the entire Coven was taken out so…”

“This must be a harrowing experience for you.” Stopping at a cute little outdoor café, Elijah pulled out a chair and motioned for her to sit. “You should talk to Niklaus. Get his perspective on the surprises of finding out you’re going to be a parent.”

Bonnie eased into the chair. “Klaus as a dad—I can’t really see it. But then again most of what I know him for is murder.”

Elijah unbuttoned his jacket and sat down. “I won’t pretend my brother didn’t make some serious mistakes when he found out Hayley was pregnant. I think he was afraid of the prospect of turning out like our father but as time went on, he came to look forward to the idea of having a child. He did become obsessed with being the most powerful but it came from a place of love. Everything he does now is for Hope.”

 _It’s so funny that the Salvatores have clashed with the Mikaelsons so much when they are so much alike. But maybe that’s the point._ “Hope isn’t in the manor?”

Elijah’s expression turned somber. “No. For her own protection we sent her away but she is never far from our thoughts. Most think she is dead and so they shall until it is one hundred percent safe for her to return.”

A perky waiter arrived with two menus and Bonnie took hers with a smile. She wasn’t really hungry but got a salad and lemonade figuring it wouldn’t agitate her stomach. Elijah got a coffee.

 _I wonder if they know about Elena?_ “I hope things work out for you guys. Mayhem aside you seem to be trying to have as normal a life as you can.”

“We are,” he said slowly. “Though I doubt we shall ever have the white picket fence but that’s alright. As long as my family is safe I will count that as a blessing. But how about we move on to much happier topics? Are you looking forward to being a mother?”

“Heh I don’t know. I mean I don’t know if I’m going to keep the twins,” she admitted. “This all happened out of nowhere and without my consent so I’m feeling sort of…put out about the whole thing. At least that is one side of it. The Geminis had no right to do this to me and honestly, a part of me wants to do something to spite them. Give them up and never look back.”

“And the other side?”

“The other side remembers a little girl whose mother put another child before her own, and how that screwed her up. I didn’t ask for this but neither did the twins. In a perfect world Jo would have had them with Alaric but our world is anything but. They’re innocent and I’ve always…tried to protect the innocent. I know there is no judgment whatever I do but I’m still in the middle.”

“I think these children would be lucky to have you as a mother. There is no one with a spirit as fierce as yours and your compassion knows no bounds.”

“Well thank you.”

“You are quite welcome.”

Here Bonnie was having a civil conversation with Elijah Mikaelson about parenthood; what else would the day bring? Of course out of all of them he’d always appeared to be more level headed, though with that in mind it didn’t make much sense to her why he constantly attempted to save Klaus from himself. Blood was thicker than water but not when it was in the form of a homicidal maniac.

Elijah obviously had his own demons—who didn’t—but he was just so smooth that it was easy to forgot when he was being suave and charming. The suits, the accent, the good manners; it was very much in contrast to the predator Bonnie knew him to be.

Putting a napkin in her lap once her food arrived, she picked up her fork. “So this doctor… I’m taking it Hayley went to her?”

His back straightened. “No. Although Hayley did have a…unique physician that turned out to be something else entirely. The beginnings of a very nefarious plot by the witches. This doctor is an _actual_ doctor that is kept on a sort of retainer in case the werewolves need her for something their accelerated healing can’t fix. She has a small home grown practice out in the Bayou. I would be happy to accompany you if you wish to see her.”

Bonnie scrunched up her nose. There were no assurances her pregnancy would be run of the mill and it wouldn’t do to freak out some regular GP. “Okay. Set me up an appointment or what have you.” And then she was tilting her head to the side. “What is this really about, Elijah? Why are you so willing to help me?”

Elijah’s lips twitched. “Would you rather I didn’t? I completely understand if you doubt my motives after our history, I would as well. However I can assure you that I only wish to be of service.” He cleared his throat. “I’ve…developed a bit of a soft spot for ladies in distress. Call it a thousand year habit.”

 _That’s rich._ “I’m not helpless if that is what you’re implying.”

His grin slowly widened. “Not at all Miss. Bennett. But you are in need of assistance and I am offering my aid. Having an Original vampire as an escort is not as terrible as it may sound. Besides, going out into the Bayou can be dangerous without the proper protection and that is where _I_ come in. I don’t foresee any trouble with the werewolves but if it happens my presence alone would be a deterrent.”

 _Hm._ “Fine. You can be my vampire bodyguard as long as you don’t ditch me like the previous one did.”

Elijah toasted to her with his coffee cup. “I wouldn’t dream of it. Also…” He took a lengthy pause. “There is an apology that I owe you that is _long_ overdue. Do you remember the night that my mother attempted to kill my siblings and I? She was channeling your line.”

Bonnie pushed her food around. “I remember. Damon turned my mother and all was right with the world because _Elena_ was safe. I’m told you sent _her_ a lovely apology note for kidnapping her.”

Elijah wet his lips. “It was my ultimatum that caused that scenario. In my haste to protect myself and my family I had no qualms about sacrificing yours. I’ve always considered myself a man of honor yet I am not above torturing or maiming when I see fit. I am a hypocrite though I am trying to do better. I am truly, deeply sorry for the pain I have caused you and your mother. You owe me nothing, Bonnie, but I will try to make things up to you anyway. Starting today.”

 _Is an apology better late than never as long as it happens?_ “You didn’t snap her neck, Elijah. I guess if I can forgive Damon for all of the many, _many_ horrible things he has done to me over the years to the point where he is now my best friend, I can forgive you. It helps that Abby actually loves being a vampire now that she’s all settled. This can be a new chapter for the Mystic Falls gang and the Mikaelsons. However I will not hesitate to set you all on fire if I feel threatened.”

“I would expect nothing less.”

Their conversation returned to being rather upbeat after that with Bonnie giving a bit of insight into the Heretics and explaining the horror that had been Kai. In turn Elijah told her about Marcel, Davina and the events leading up to Hope having to be spirited away for her own safety. Bonnie couldn’t imagine the pain Hayley and Klaus must have felt having someone target their unborn child. And over some stupid vision. The twins weren’t biologically hers but she was attached enough that she didn’t want them in danger. She’d rather they were born and went to a happy family than targeted for death simply for existing.

While hard to be separated from her at least Hope was in good hands with her Aunt.

After finishing her salad and his coffee they continued their walk and she let Elijah show her around the city. Thankful to have her phone with her she snapped pictures of the churches, historical landmarks and beautiful French architecture. Each one had a story and apparently Elijah knew most of them. Hell he’d probably been there when they were built.

“I should be tired of graveyards by now considering how many people I’ve lost.” Bonnie smoothed her fingertips along a tall stone mausoleum. They were in the City of the Dead. “But as grotesque as it might sound, this place is picturesque. Still creepy though.”

“Sometimes beauty can be found in darkness.” Elijah replied contemplatively. “Though I don’t know if others would consider this place dark. Many of the burial chambers are designed in such a way so that family members can be added upon death repeatedly. So that everyone is interred together. Always and forever.”

“Nice unless you couldn’t stand your family.” Bonnie looked at the dead flowers and melted candles in front of a tomb. _Sophie Deveraux, I wonder who she was?_ “You know when I was the anchor so many supernatural creatures passed through me on the way to the other side. All with stories and prayers and sometimes threats as if they thought I could somehow bring them back to life. I’ve been touched by death more times than I can count and yet I’ve never wanted to live forever. Well not as a vampire anyway.”

“I have roamed this Earth for over a thousand years and yet if given the choice to do it all again, I might choose a different path. Live out my human days with my family without all of the torment and grief we have suffered.” Elijah sighed deeply. “Sometimes I think we all would have been better for it. And not just us but the countless vampires sired from our line. Not to mention the innocent lives they have taken.”

“Perhaps,” Bonnie said with a shrug. “Though if you believe in fate or destiny then all of this was meant to happen. I think we just have collectively shitty luck.”

Elijah’s laugh was low and husky. “It is my wish for that luck to change then. Hopefully Hope will have an easier time than any of me or my siblings.”

Bonnie looked down and thought about the little twins she carried. “Do you think it’s possible for these babies to have a normal life? With the Gemini Coven once their twins are of age one consumes the life energy of the other to become the leader of the Coven. I’d never make them do that but… I just think what if I give them up and some random Gemini who survived finds out and tries to force it when they’re older? They shouldn’t have to pay for the sins of those who came before them.” With a groan she sat down on the nearest stone bench. “I need another nap.”

Elijah smiled. “Rebekah is looking after Hope while Klaus and I try to settle things here, and yet even though we trust her implicitly I know it killed Klaus to give her away. Of course she was his biological daughter but after doing _everything_ we could to protect her, only to lose in the end was such a harsh blow. Bonnie I would tell you to follow your heart and do what you feel is best. Even if you have enemies knocking at your door defeating them is possible if you’re smart about it.” Pause. “And as I know from experience, running is sometimes the best answer. You run until you can get yourself together.”

Smoothing a hand across her face, Bonnie shivered as a cool breeze flowed through the air. She frowned as the brittle branches and crisp leaves of a nearby tree shook overhead, the scent of incense and chamomile abruptly almost stifling. Very slowly she stood and took a few steps forward, big green eyes staring ahead as several people in vintage clothing appeared to be mourning someone’s grave.

“Bonnie?” Elijah called. “What is it?”

She pointed forward. “Nothing just…those people. Why are they dressed like that? Is it some New Orleans funeral ritual or something?”

He arched a brow. “Are you seeing someone?”

 _Well, shit._ “Yeah, quite a few someones if I am being honest. Men and women in—in old timey clothes.” As she mentioned them they leisurely turned to face her. “And now they are looking at me…”

Ghostly hands reached out to her and suddenly her head was swimming with a sharp pain blooming behind her eyes. She gasped and grabbed her temples as it intensified, stumbling back into Elijah’s arms. It stole her breath away, locked up her lungs to the point where she felt like she was choking. And then just like that—as her stomach dropped—it was all gone.

Elijah scooped her up into his arms as she listed dangerously to the side. “I’ve got you.” Before she could respond he was super speeding her away.


	8. The Next Chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bunnies and hugs to all of you! <3

Chapter Eight: The Next Chapter

Elijah had barely put Bonnie down on a comfortable chaise out in the courtyard before Damon was in his face and accusing him of doing _something_ to her. Naturally Damon’s raised voice drew Stefan, Caroline and Klaus out from wherever they had been and Bonnie sighed, her nerves still a bit rattled. She didn’t mind ghosts; one couldn’t live in Mystic Falls and be squeamish about the dead or even the undead for that matter. However now that she wasn’t the anchor she drew the line at them rooting around in her magic or anything else. Passing spirits over had been a terrible pain she’d endured for months. She was 100% done bending to their will or anyone else’s.

“Bonnie are you okay?” Caroline pushed past Elijah and Damon to sit down beside her. She put her hand to Bonnie’s forehead like a mom would do to her child. “What happened?”

“Isn’t it obvious?” Damon snapped. “Suits here did something weird to her and is now pretending he didn’t.”

“No it wasn’t Elijah,” Bonnie replied slowly. “He was showing me around the city and then these ghosts popped up out of nowhere. Very annoying, nosy ghosts that nearly made me lose my lunch. Honestly when we first got here I felt like someone was watching me but dismissed it. Guess we know who the creepers were.”

Damon was unmoved. “I’m sure these assholes could have told them to mess with you. Wouldn’t put it passed them to be honest.”

Klaus snorted. “And why on earth would we do that? As it is we’ve had our own problems with spirits since arriving in New Orleans. Especially _witch_ spirits. Bloody things won’t leave us alone. They’re not very fond of vampires.”

Elijah clasped his hands behind his back. “The dead witches of the quarter have a habit of mingling in the affairs of the living. It seems even dead they continue to push and sculpt where they can. From the description that Bonnie gave I am pretty certain they were who she saw. She is a witch after all and I suppose they would be…interested in her.”

 _Ugh._ “Well that’s a cheery thought. I left Mystic Falls to get away from crazy witches.”

Damon shook his head. “I don’t know why you’re taking _their_ word on any of this. We know they lie and we know they’ve tried to kill all of us before. Why would this time be any different?”

Elijah adjusted his tie. “If I wanted Bonnie dead I could just as easily snap her neck. I could have caused her harm at any moment during our outing and yet at the first sign of trouble, I made moves to keep her safe. From what I’ve heard you haven’t been around to boast the same.”

Damon’s eyes got that dangerous quality they did when he was on the verge of a meltdown. “Always playing the good guy huh Elijah? Except for when you’re threatening people or giving them ultimatums on who dies so someone else can live. You’re so smug today yet I remember a night when you’d have been happy with Bonnie dead. Except you didn’t have the balls to do it yourself so you forced Stefan and I to do it.”

Elijah smirked. “Yes. I forced you to choose Elena over everyone else. Oh. No. That was you and apparently you are still doing it.”

He wasn’t exactly wrong but that was probably what ticked Damon off the most. “Fuck you asshole,” he said poking Elijah in the chest. “I won’t let you get away with trying to hurt Bonnie. Original or not I will rip your tongue out of your mouth and beat you with it.”

“I’d like to see you try.” Klaus laughed. “You might be of my sire line but I would gladly remove your limbs one by one without a care in the world.”

“You guys this isn’t helping.” Caroline sighed. “Can you just—for once—stop acting like children and get along?”

“Caroline is right.” Stefan put his hands on his hips. “This is about Bonnie, not your egos.”

Of course once tempers started to flare it was hard to tone them down again especially where Damon was concerned. He remained in Elijah’s face and while Elijah seemed to have more patience than most, Bonnie could tell when it started to wane. His expression turned dark and he planted his feet obviously getting ready for a fight. A very short one seeing as how he was three times Damon’s age _and_ technically couldn’t be killed. As angry as she still was at Damon she didn’t want him dead.

If he was dead how was she going to give him a hard time for being a dick head?

Bonnie rubbed her forehead. “Hey, everyone just calm down please. There is no need to prove who has the biggest muscles. You’re all very muscular.”

But they weren’t listening to her. Damon was puffing up like a peacock and Klaus had lost his little grin. If they came to blows Stefan would no doubt leap in to protect his brother, which meant Caroline would probably throw herself into the fray too. Yet even with three on two they had no chance against the progenitors of their freaking line. Bonnie couldn’t lose her friends, she just _couldn’t_ because they were all she had. Even if she managed to get in touch with Lucy again or her mother who was to say they’d get to her before something horrible happened. And how could she just go on knowing the Mikaelsons had killed those closest to her?

As a bit of panic set in she could feel the magic build up inside of her and it wasn’t her own. That was probably why she didn’t catch it when it lashed out; hitting the vampires with so much force it drove them to their knees. One by one she watched as they began to desiccate right before her eyes, the life being leeched out of their veins, turning their skin that muted gray she was familiar with.

“Ah Bonnie!” Damon yelled in pain. “Wh—what are you doing?”

“Bonnie!” Caroline moaned, now on the ground.

“Oh crap.” Bonnie stood and took a deep breath, letting it out very slowly. “It’s fine. Everything is fine. I’m fine.” She put a hand out. “Everyone is going to behave themselves, right? Right. _Finis_.”

Just as oddly as it began the desiccating stopped and her friends struggled to their feet. “Jesus Bonnie you could have just yelled for us to shut up,” Damon grumbled. “Fuck it’s like I have needles under my skin. Gonna need to eat something fast or I’ll be cranky all night.”

Klaus growled and cracked his neck. “I’d kill anyone else for pulling that trick, love.”

Bonnie huffed unimpressed. “It wasn’t me.”

 _That_ got their attention. “What do you mean it wasn’t you?” Caroline inquired. “Was it the ghosts?”

Bonnie wet her lips. “Actually I…think it was the twins. I don’t have the power alone to desiccate a vampire. When I did it to Klaus I had like one hundred dead witches backing me. And even if I _could_ I wouldn’t have done that to you guys. Maybe Damon but…”

Damon rolled his eyes. “So now your unborn babies are taking shots at me? Perfect.”

She bit her cheek to keep from snickering but it was a pretty outlandish situation. “Well they are the last of a powerful witch line as far as we know. And your fighting was agitating me so I think they could sense it and involuntarily helped.” _Come to think of it…_ “In the cemetery while the ghosts were checking me out my stomach like…swooped and suddenly whatever they were doing to me just stopped.”

Elijah appeared thoughtful. “It wouldn’t be that strange for witch babies—even in utero—to have some modicum of powers I suppose. It is possible Hope’s were stifled since her mother was a werewolf. I’d consider it a good sign they are already attached to you.”

 _Not like they have a choice, I’m their ride and fridge._ “I guess.”

“Children not even born yet already exhibiting magic at this level will be unstoppable when they are older.” Klaus commented. “They will have enemies…”

 _Unfortunately._ “Yeah. Anyway they’ll probably be powerful witches or powerful siphons…either way it looks like you all will have to behave or they might put you in a time out again.” Amused Bonnie turned and made her way out onto the balcony, leaning over the iron railing to watch the people below go about her business.

It was touching to think the babies could nebulously care about what happened to her. Though it opened up a whole can of worms when it came to when are a group of cells an actual baby but she wasn’t going to get into any of that because there was no need. Supernatural children were just different. Who knew what type of powers the Geminis really had access too. Liv had been quite established yet Luke was thought to be stronger.

Still...“Are you guys really trying to protect me? Or help me?” She smoothed a hand across her stomach. “Thank you then if that is the case. I promise to do the same.”

Klaus’ words drifted back to the forefront of her mind and she grimaced because he better than anyone would know about using someone else for power. There were evil, fucked up people in the world that would take advantage of the twins for personal gain. Then there were the ones who weren’t evil but couldn’t resist power when they saw it. If possible they were the worst sort because they’d seem perfectly normal right up until they weren’t. Placing the twins with any family—even one that appeared super nice—could backfire when they discovered their power. Placing them with a witch family could cast the same results if said family jumped up their own ass.

_I don’t think I’m better than anyone else. I don’t. But it’s looking more likely that I’m the only one capable of raising these kids to be normal, good people. God that sounds so…pompous._

“Hey…” Damon stood in the doorway behind her. “I know I’m not your favorite person right now but are you okay?”

She shrugged. “Yes and no. Not sure how I feel right now.”

He moved to stand beside her. “Is it the ghosts or the babies? You know that no matter where _we_ might be in our relationship that I’d never let anything happen to you or these kids, right?”

 _Do I?_ “We’ll see.” Ignoring his twitch, she continued. “Klaus was right that no matter what these kids might make terrible enemies. They don’t even have a birthday yet and I’m already worried about who might be out there waiting to use them. It’s irritating. As Geminis they would have had that stupid ritual drilled into their head. With Jo and Alaric they would have had a normal life and a normal childhood…”

Damon bumped her shoulder. “They’d have that with you. And with the rest of us. I’ve never _liked_ kids but I’d like yours.”

“But they’re not really—”

“Hey you’re the one keeping them alive. You’re the one they’re protecting or whatever. Everyone else is dead so you can do whatever you want. Raise them however you want.”

“Wouldn’t it be wrong to deny them who their actual parents are?”

“You can’t ask me about right and wrong, Bon Bon. My compass has always been a bit shady in that regard. But in your case I’d say…do what feels right to _you_. I’ll be moral support guy. And well Ric was a great guy but it’s not like he has some grand legacy to talk to the kids about. Not to mention Jo’s family that murdered parts of their other family so if you left that out who would blame you.”

Bonnie chuckled and rolled her eyes though she did feel a tad better. “You’re still an asshole and I’m still mad at you, but that makes sense. Kinda.”

Damon grinned. “Fair enough. So…maybe now you can tell me _why_ you were with Elijah in the first place. Alone.”

“Really? I was walking around and he offered to play tour guide. He also apologized for this role in what happened to my mom,” she explained. “I know you think he did something to me but he was just a nice guy. A gentleman to be honest. He even offered to set me up with some doctor he knows who is familiar with the supernatural.”

“Uh no. No that is a horrible idea.” He jerked his head to the right. “This doctor could be some trap. You _can’t_ trust the Mikaelsons.”

“I don’t trust them but I also don’t see the point in making waves for no reason. Besides I _need_ and _want_ to see a doctor and this way I don’t have to explain anything. I’m a witch; I’m having witch kids the end.” Bonnie deadpanned. “Elijah said she’s out in the bayou and that there are werewolves out there so him going with me would be safer.”

“Then I guess you won’t mind me tagging along as well.” Damon said with a tone that brooked no argument. “And if a wolf bites me Klaus can heal me up and I’ll be fine. Of course you could try to go without me but I’ll just tag along anyway and probably end up in serious trouble. Then you’ll have to save me.”

“I could let you die.” Bonnie muttered and they both knew she never would, no matter how angry she was with him. “Jesus fine Damon you can come but I swear to _God_ if you do anything stupid, dumb or impulsive that ruins this trip I _will_ let the twins finishing desiccating you. Do you understand?”

Damon grinned widely. “Of course.” Then his expression became more thoughtful. “We can’t settle in New Orleans obviously but settling down should be on the table. With a white picket fence and a back yard for the ankle biters to play in—that sort of shit. If you can hide Elena from the world we can totally stay hidden from Lily and her assholes. Hell, give it a few years and they’ll probably stop looking anyway.”

Bonnie wondered if they were even looking now. She wanted to find out but calling Matt would put him in danger. “I should try to find a spell that would let us know what’s going on in Mystic Falls. Check up and Matt and everything.”

Damon hummed. “I’m sure the quarterback is fine. He was so boring he’s probably slipped right under their radar. And if Mystic Falls was gone I’m sure we’d have heard about it on the news.”

 _That’s a depressing thought._ “Part of me hopes he is happier with all of us gone. The other part feels like we sort of abandoned him to the crazies. But he is human and unassuming so maybe he’s safe. I pray he is anyway. So much shit has been going on it’s like we forgot about him.”

“Well…”

Huffing Bonnie socked him hard in the arm and made her way back inside but detoured towards her room. She flopped down onto the bed and dragged a hand through her hair, pulling idly at the ends. She’d enjoyed the short playfulness of the bob but now that it was longer and—oddly enough—growing quite fast she figured she’d probably just let it be long again. There was some sort of old wives tale about your hair and nails growing during pregnancy and with all of the hormones she could see it. Longer hair didn’t make her look _that_ different but it might would help.

“Hey.” Caroline popped inside. “Can I come in?”

“Of course.” Bonnie slipped over so she could sit down. “Kinda surprised Damon didn’t barge in again. Or is he standing in the hallway like a creeper?”

Caroline chuckled. “No he’s downstairs talking to Elijah about some appointment you have tomorrow. Which is?”

Bonnie smiled. “Elijah is taking me to a doctor who knows about the supernatural. Damon being Damon has invited himself along.”

Caroline pouted. “What about me? _I’m_ the girl, you’re supposed to be doing pregnancy stuff with me.”

Bonnie slipped her arm around her shoulders. “You can come too if you want. I just thought you’d want to make sure Stefan and Klaus don’t run away together,” she teased. “Besides I fully expect you to be my birthing coach and hold my hand in the delivery room.”

Caroline lightly pinched her but she was grinning. “I know it’s only been like a day but they’ve been getting along well. Which is both nice and a bit frightening if you think about their history. Still better than fist fighting. And I am _totally_ going to be your labor buddy!” Pause. “Also I have to know; where did Damon disappear to when he left us? Was it to go see Elena? I figured he’d die while clutching her coffin or something.”

The image was so dramatic it made Bonnie snort loudly. “You’re half right. Apparently he was gonna stay with her forever in her mind but she had other ideas. Had completely erased him _and_ Stefan from her mind…he said it was like they’d never met.”

Caroline whistled. “Damn that’s…wow. Kind of cold. I can’t decide whether it’s something I expected from her or something totally out of left field.”

Heh. “It can be both. Self preservation comes in all forms and if she knew she wasn’t waking up she…did what she had to do.”

Caroline didn’t disagree. “It’s—I’m sad that we’ll never see her again but she has closure so I guess that’s something. Now we can all let her go. For real.”

Bonnie played with her necklace. “One chapter closes and another opens. Like when we graduated but without all the death.”

Together they sat and thought about the past and how things had changed. So far none of the pre-teen fantasies they’d cooked up had panned out but she supposed that was okay. This way they were all getting a fresh start without any of that baggage hanging around their necks. Well except for the Heretics but that was recent baggage not high school stuff.

_This can work. We can make this all work if we’re smart._

*

Traipsing through the woods the next morning was not the first thing on Damon’s to do list but it was for Bonnie so he was okay with it. He didn’t trust her alone with Elijah because he didn’t trust Elijah. True in a fight he would probably lose but at least if he could give Bonnie a head start it might mean something. The difference between life and death…

Fanning away a fly, he continued along the dusty trail. “So this doctor; is she a real doctor or some quack that grows herbs in her backyard?”

Bonnie snickered. “My Grams used to grow herbs in her backyard, asshole. It’s called an herb garden.”

Damon shrugged. “You can’t deny that your Grams was a bit loopy. Fierce as hell but loopy.”

Elijah glanced back at them. “Beth does have an herb garden but she is very good at what she does. More so than that she cares about people and wants to help them when they are in need. She’s…not exactly fond of vampires thanks to NiKlaus but even I haven’t known her to turn down someone in need. But if this doesn’t work out there are other doctors.”

“Real ones…” Damon muttered, getting slapped on the shoulder by Bonnie for his trouble. “Anyway I’ve always wondered why you and the other crazies decided to come to New Orleans. Sentimental perhaps?”

“Perhaps.” Elijah replied. “NiKlaus likes to say our family built New Orleans and that it is rightfully ours. I just remember a time when we were relatively happy here, surrounded by so much life and art. I’d like to have that again but forever this time.”

“Nothing wrong with that.” Bonnie told him. “Everyone deserves a place to all home.”

_Buried in a stone coffin at the bottom of some ocean trench preferably for all of you._

Damon was trying to be on his best behavior for Bonnie’s sake but when it came to the Originals he harbored what he figured was a very rational sense of anger. From the moment they’d showed up in Mystic Falls they’d terrorized and attempted to murder everyone he cared about. Sometimes with more glee than was necessary. Now they apparently wanted to _help_ but why? What was their motive? What did they expect to gain?

There was _no way_ Bonnie was buying Elijah’s valiant knight crap; she was just being cordial. Letting him help her over fallen tree branches and touch the small of her back to guide her in a particular direction. They were idly chatting about nothing important but the fact that they were getting along so…well was a bit of a concern for Damon. Stefan was already making nice with Klaus; he couldn’t lose Bonnie to the dark side too.

Then he’d be alone.

_Meh._

It wasn’t that he’d forgot about the Elena stuff but there was nothing he could do about it so he was going to just keep going. At least he’d gotten a bit of closure unlike with Katherine who’d just ditched him and let him think she was suffering in a tomb for over one hundred years. That didn’t make it easier—not really—but it helped to know that any time he’d shown up Elena had a bit of herself ready to say goodbye and explain. And it didn’t negate her earlier words of him going out and living his best life.

Sure there was now a bit of ire towards her but that was understandable. She’d basically abandoned him, again, while he’d always remained true. But now he could officially start to move on and put Elena into the past where she now belonged. The heartache wouldn’t go away in a night but he hadn’t murdered anyone over “betrayal” so that was a good sign.

Turning his attention back to Bonnie and Elijah, he lengthened his steps so that he could flank Bonnie’s right side. The hairs on the back of his neck were starting to tingle and he was sure that wasn’t a good sign. “We’re being watched, aren’t we?”

Elijah nodded. “Yes. I’d imagine it’s the wolves making sure we are not here to start any trouble. A…certain Pack was recently destroyed by Klaus, Hayley and I so it makes sense for the rest to be on edge I suppose. However to be fair they did attack us first so we were just reclaiming what was ours. It is my understanding that they are on friendlier terms with Hayley now and have even accepted her as their leader. Or will.”

Damon barely remembered anything about Hayley except that she was usually with Tyler. “Sounds like you guys have it all figured out. Except you’re a bunch of vampires living side by side with the group of people that could potentially kill you.”

Elijah appeared amused. “NiKlaus being a hybrid means the wolves are just as much his people as the vampires are. In a perfect world we would all be united but for that to happen certain concessions would have to be made and unfortunately my brother hates to bend. His temper often gets the better of him and he makes rash decisions. More often than not he ends up alienating the very people he wishes to protect.”

Bonnie’s brows narrowed. “If you know all of this why do you put him up with? Because he’s family? Surely that gets tiring after a while. I mean Damon and I have only been good friends for a little while but sometimes I wonder why I put up with his bullshit.”

“Hey!” Damon yelled though he wasn’t actually offended. After all she had a valid point.

“I suppose you believe about Damon the same thing I believe about Klaus; that he has the potential to be better and that even though he doesn’t think so, he is deserving of affection and loyalty. NiKlaus is his own worst critic; our father’s treatment had a profound effect on him and that was even before he became a vampire.” Elijah veered to the left and waited a second for them to follow. “It’s no excuse but it explains much. Also you met our mother.”

“Yeah,” Bonnie said softly. “Parents can set their kids onto the road to destruction sometimes. Trying to murder them doesn’t help either.”

“Yes. Not everyone who suffers tragedy with their parents turns out as well adjusted as someone like you.” Elijah flashed a smile. “Though I suppose some of that is attributed to your grandmother.”

“Grams was amazing and always there for me. I wish she was here right now.” Bonnie sighed sadly. “She’d know what I should do. How I should proceed.”

Damon had never really considered his own role and guilt when it came to Grams’ death. He’d been too absorbed with Katherine’s betrayal and afterwards there had just been one crisis after another. Hell even in the prison world Bonnie hadn’t spoken at length about her grandmother; probably too busy listening to him whine about Elena.

_Man I really_ am _a shit friend._ “She’d tell you to trust your instincts Bon Bon,” Damon said. “And trust in yourself. Everyone else already does. We’d all be better off if we listened to you.”

Bonnie’s smile was bright and he was struck—though not for the first time by—how pretty she was. “Well thank you but you’re still not out of the dog house.”

Damon rolled his eyes playfully but accepted her words. She and Stefan needed actions to prove he was focused on them and committed to helping with whatever they needed. Though really schlepping through the swamp had to say _something_.

Soon enough however they came upon a small shack near a small lake that disappeared around a wooded bend. It looked exactly as Damon had pictured and he almost wondered if he and Bonnie weren’t about to be shoved into an oven. There were odd plants hanging from the porch but he noticed the vervain in a window planter almost immediately. Idly he wondered what other unpleasant surprises might be found and rolled his shoulders; he needed to stay alert.

Elijah strolled up to the front door and raised his fist to knock but it opened before he could to reveal a woman in her mid fifties, brown hair sporting a single streak of gray. She eyed them all speculatively but directed her words to Elijah. “And why is a Mikaelson darkening my doorstep? If you’re looking for Hayley she’s not here.”

“Hello Beth, how are you this afternoon?” Elijah inquired genially. “I am not here for Hayley; I’m actually here for you. Not to worry however it’s not as dire as I’m sure you’re thinking. Allow me to introduce a friend of mine. Beth this is Bonnie Bennett…she needs your medical expertise.”

Beth arched a brow at Bonnie. “You’re not a vampire or a werewolf.”

Bonnie folded her arms over her chest. “Nope I’m a witch. A pregnant witch and the pregnancy is mystical so Elijah said you’d be a good person to come to since you know about the supernatural.”

Beth hummed. “I’ve delivered my fair share of babies. Never had much dealings with witches but pregnancy I _do_ know.” She paused, lips pursed. “Alright I suppose I can take a look at you. Elijah and your…baby’s father can wait out here.”

Bonnie snickered loudly and made her way inside. “Yeah stay out here _dad_ ”, she laughed closing the door behind her.

“If this chick turns out to be some kinda crone or baby snatcher, I will rip your eyes out of your head.” Damon muttered to Elijah.

Elijah grinned and leaned against a sturdy support beam. “Your empty threats remain amusing, Damon. But seeing as how they are out of concern for Bonnie I won’t retaliate. She is perfectly safe with Beth, even more so because she’s not a vampire and has never done anything to Beth or her Pack.”

“Whatever,” Damon grumbled. “Long as Bonnie is helped…”

“Where is Elena in all of this? Stefan recounted his harrowing tale of the Heretics and your mother but her name was mysteriously left out of the conversation. I haven’t wanted to pry because I assumed you were with her yet you’re _here_ now so…” Elijah fixed him with a contemplative gaze. “Call me curious.”

 _I’ll call you an asshole._ “Why? Want her blood to make more hybrids?”

Elijah shook his head. “NiKlaus has abandoned that endeavor entirely. I’m not sure he even remembers it in the first place.”

Damon wondered if Elena’s blood would even work anymore considering it was filled with the vampire cure. “She’s out of my life for good; let’s just leave it at that. She’s far away from here and she’s safe and she’s living her life.”

“That’s good. I am glad that she was able to find peace. Not many in our orbit do.”

“Yeah…”

“If the ancestors are taken care of—and I believe I know someone who might be able to help—you should consider settling here. It’s not healthy for someone in Bonnie’s condition to constantly be moving.”

“And I’m supposed to believe you _honestly_ care about her welfare?”

“Whether you believe it or not it’s true.”

“Why? Why this sudden interest? Is it because she’s pregnant and you’re into that sort of thing?”

“When Bonnie, Caroline and your brother arrived on our doorstep Stefan was near death, Caroline was consumed with worry and Bonnie was utterly exhausted. Yet there she was standing up to NiKlaus and demanding that he help Stefan. None of the fear she used to harbor when dealing with my brother remained. She was confident, even a bit brutal and I could tell that she’d changed except for the detail of looking out for those around her. Even perhaps to the detriment of her health. I understand what that’s like…and I now find myself wanting to help ease her burden.”

“You want to help _ease her burden_ when you haven’t seen her in years. When you never took notice of her before? Do you know how weird and stalkery that sounds?”

Elijah actually shrugged. “Wanting to be better acquainted with someone doesn’t make me a stalker. Whatever animosity Bonnie might have had for me in the past doesn’t seem to be there now, which I am thankful for. She will need my help navigating the city so I will provide it.” Standing straight, he adjusted his tie and shoved one hand into his pocket. “So whatever errand that kept you from being here the moment your brother was bitten by a werewolf can once again reclaim your attention. I shall make sure everything is taken care of.”

Damon snorted and rolled his eyes but didn’t hit back with a biting comment, though he really wanted to. He wasn’t sure what kept him quiet; perhaps that dig about not being around. The truth—it really hurt sometimes but fuck it. Yeah he’d made some mistakes but he was going to try to fix them and no uppity jerk was going to tell him otherwise. He _could_ do better. Stefan was convinced he could; now he just had to convince—and prove—it to himself.


	9. This Is Real

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't know if you guys heard but at the end of January my dad came down w/ the flu (with a touch of pneumonia) & spent 3 days in the hospital. While my mom and I were taking care of him we both ended up sick as well, me with a touch of bronchitis that knocked me flat on my ass & her with a really bad cold. It wasn't as bad as it could have been but we both had to get antibiotics and it took a couple of weeks for us to feel normal again. We're all good now however and I'm trying to get back on the writing train. :) This update isn't as long as I'd usually like but I wanted to post something for you guys. Hope you enjoy it!

Chapter Nine: This Is Real

Bonnie sat in the middle of her bed staring at the black and white photo in her hand, mind whirling a mile a minute. Even though she’d known she was pregnant—had all of the symptoms and taken a test—it was just different to actually _see_ the twins on the ultrasound screen. To hear their strong heartbeats and know these little things were inside of her, still alive because of her. She was terrified but also sort of…awed. She’d never thought much about the _miracle of life_ before but now she had a better appreciation for it she supposed. Abstractly perhaps.

In any case the twins were fine and developing on schedule even though their… _being alive_ wasn’t normal. But there was nothing weird and the pregnancy wasn’t ectopic which would have meant termination. Bonnie was pregnant just like any other woman would be pregnant and now she had the photographic evidence to prove it.

Knowing this she couldn’t help but wonder how Alaric and Jo would feel about the whole situation. Would they be happy their kids got a chance at life or wishing they’d all died to be together in the afterlife? She could probably ask them but didn’t want to have to deal with any of that fallout. Like Damon said they were _hers_ and she could make the decisions about them. _I don’t need their approval or input. I have Caroline for that_.

“Well…” Bonnie mused aloud. “So you guys are healthy which is…good. Beth seems to think everything will continue on without a hitch, barring something terrible or whatever. We’re usually surrounded by terrible but maybe we’ll get a reprieve until you’re born. Isn’t that a terrifying yet optimistic thought?”

“Talking to yourself?” Caroline smiled from the doorway. Without waiting to be asked she bounced over and hopped up onto the edge of the bed. “How did the doctor visit go? I see Damon returned with his limbs intact.”

Bonnie laughed. “He was on what he considers his best behavior. Anyway check this out.” She handed over the ultrasound picture. “This is baby number one and this is baby number two. I circled them with a marker so they’re easier to find.” 

Caroline stared wide eyed. “Holy shit. Oh wow this is…wow.”

Bonnie chuckled at Caroline’s expression. “I know right? I heard their heartbeats and everything. It was super surreal but also kind of…sweet. I don’t know.”

“This is insane.” Caroline whispered. “Like before it was crazy but now it’s just…I don’t even know! I can’t believe this is real.”

“You can’t? Imagine how I feel.” Bonnie replied slowly. “But Beth says they are healthy and right on schedule. Apparently I’m ten weeks which is still pretty early but there don’t seem to be abnormalities. They’re _in there_ just like they would be as if someone put them there the old fashioned way. I liked her; she was nice but not flowery or whatever.”

Caroline nodded. “Well as long as everything is going okay.” She smiled. “How do you feel about stuff?”

 _Good question._ “I thought I’d be weirded out seeing them and hearing them but it was sort of nice. At least now I know I’m okay and they aren’t slowly killing me so it put my mind at ease. It didn’t automatically make me want to cuddle them like with other moms but I’m less against the idea. A little.”

Caroline’s grin grew. “You’re gonna keep them, aren’t you? You’re gonna keep them and I’m gonna get to be the best Aunt ever!”

Bonnie snorted lightly. “Yes because that’s what it’s important here.” Caroline lightly hit her shoulder and she continued. “Honestly I might but there are things that need to be settled first. We need a place to live. We need to make sure the Heretics aren’t hunting us. Can we have all of that squared away in six months?”

Appearing thoughtful, Caroline sighed. “I think the best we can do is seriously give it a try. Going back to Mystic Falls isn’t in the cards but there is no reason we can’t find out what’s happening there.” Wiggling her brows she pulled out her new cell phone. “How about we call Matt and see what’s up?”

 _We should. It’s time._ “Good idea. I’ve been meaning to check up on him but there is always something.”

Caroline dialed Matt’s number and then put it on speaker phone. They listened as it rung about four times before a breathless male voice said, “Hello?”

“Matt?” Caroline asked curiously. “Is that you?”

“Caroline hey. Sorry about that I was just getting in from a run.” Matt said. “Is everything okay? What’s going on?”

“That’s what we were about to ask you.” Bonnie arched a brow.

“Hey Bonnie. And I’m fine, really. I—well I decided to join the police force so I have to stay in shape while in training,” he explained lightly. “I’m glad to hear from you guys though. I’ve been thinking about you, hoping you’re okay.”

Bonnie glanced at Caroline. “We’re good, still on the road though. Actually we just wanted to check in and make sure the Heretics weren’t giving you any trouble.”

Matt hummed. “No it’s like I don’t even exist to them. I _do_ think they wanted to tear the town apart because of what Damon did but Lily apparently wants a normal life. So they’ve been mostly lying low or at least trying to blend in. Still pissed off about that Valerie though. I…wouldn’t make plans to come back anytime soon.”

Caroline made a face. “Yeah we figured that. We more so just wanted to check on you. See if you were still in one piece.”

“I am. Things are quiet here for the most part. Though Enzo has been acting weird.” Matt explained. “At first he was hanging on Lily’s every word and now he keeps like, disappearing. Leaving town and I overheard one of the Heretics saying how it really annoys Lily because he won’t tell her where he’s been. Trouble in paradise there.”

“That’s interesting and odd.” Bonnie frowned. “I should make a note to tell Damon about it. I mean Enzo can drown in a lake for all I care but nothing wrong with passing on news of suspicious behavior.”

“Yeah. I could text you guys if anything happens.”

“Okay but Matt we don’t want you to get yourself into any trouble. Lily and the others might not get how important you are to us but Enzo knows. And he wouldn’t be against using you to get to us if it helps Lily out.”

“I’ll be careful I promise. I’m just the silly human cadet, remember?”

“You call us if you need us, alright?” Caroline replied. “Lily and her crazies be damned.”

Matt snickered. “I will. You all take care out there. Be safe.”

Caroline whispered _you two_ and then ended the call. “Why didn’t you tell Matt where we were?”

Bonnie tucked her hair behind her ear. “Honestly? Just…a feeling. Like you know I’d trust Matt with my life—most days—but we can’t know if he’s been compelled or not. He sounded normal but from what you’ve said he was normal while Katherine had him compelled too, until he wasn’t. Unfortunately we can’t take any chances.”

Caroline looked perturbed but nodded along anyway. “That makes sense. Also if we don’t tell him where we are it can’t be compelled out of him, so it’s actually safer for him too.”

 _She’s not wrong._ “True.”

“Not to mention I think I remember Damon saying something about Enzo acting strange the last time he talked to him. It’s why he wanted us to get new phones, so that we couldn’t be tracked.” Caroline flopped over onto her side. “He’s had his moments in the past but he’s never been trustworthy. I liked him when he was trying to help me find a way to bring you and Damon back from the _dead_. Then of course I found out he killed and _turned_ Stefan’s girlfriend at the time so…yeah. Fuck him.”

Bonnie snorted out a laugh and cringed. “Ugh. So not cute.”

Caroline giggled. “We should do something today. Maybe do a little window shopping or something.”

Bonnie eyed her. “Why does that sound a bit suspicious to me?”

Caroline shrugged though she did have a mischievous twinkle in her big blue eyes. “I don’t know what you’re talking about. Besides not like you’d be against me compelling some cashier to give us clothes for free. We need new wardrobes, Bonnie.”

“Sure,” Bonnie said giving in. “But no baby stores. I’m not in a cooing mood. And no maternity clothes. I wanna live in denial that I’ll never need them for a while longer.”

“Fine but you do know they make cute maternity clothes now. Designer stuff even.” Rolling off the bed, Caroline stood and smoothed down her clothes. “I’m gonna go see what stores are around that we should check out. Getting more familiar with the city wouldn’t hurt either. Especially the side exits.”

She left with a bounce in her step.

_It’s nice to see Caroline in a good mood these days. We’ve all been through a lot so grabbing the good moments whenever we can is needed so much. Hopefully she’s not just pretending but I don’t think she is. Since becoming a vampire Caroline hasn’t been shy with letting out her emotions._

_Even if she should keep a few bottled up._

“Enzo _has_ to be up to something…it’s probably his middle name.”

Bonnie didn’t think much of Enzo especially after hearing first hand all of the shit he’d pulled. Maybe he’d been good to Damon once upon a time but things changed, more so for volatile vampires. And if he was able to be Lily’s lap dog after _everything_ she’d put them through because of his stupid misplaced loyalty, well he’d chosen his side hadn’t he? In any case she didn’t trust him as far as she could throw him and thought it better Damon stay far away from him too. He had enough to worry about—the asshole.

But now with the baby stuff settled and Matt’s welfare taken care of, she could focus on the more immediate issue. Mainly the creepy dead witches and their nosy asses dipping into her life.

It was so annoying to think they were interested in her, that they assumed they had a _right_ to anything going on with her. And why hadn’t they disappeared with the other side or moved on? _Dickheads_.

_As if dealing with the Heretics wasn’t bad enough, I now have more dead people swarming around me like I’m the anchor 2.0. They’re probably just fascinated in the twins power which sucks…and is more than a little bit scary._

_Will it always be this way for them?_

Knock Knock!

Smoothing the hair out of her face, Bonnie sighed and bid whoever it was come in. Dwelling on something she couldn’t change could wait until later. She was quite surprised to see Elijah walk in…with a pizza.

“Um.”

Elijah placed the pizza box on her dresser. “I wasn’t sure what you wanted so I got half plain and the other hald with sausage. Seemed safer.”

 _This is weird. It’s weird, right?_ “Not that I’m not thankful but, did you really get me a pizza?”

“Yes. Is that so strange?”

“Well…yeah. I just can’t picture _you_ ordering a pizza like the common folk.”

Laughing, he folded his arms across his chest. “Be that as it may I did procure one for you. I figured you might be feeling a bit peckish after our hike into the Bayou.”

Seeing no need to be mean she thanked him instead. “Thank you Elijah. Also thanks for taking me to see Beth. She didn’t exactly have nice things to say about you or Klaus but she’s nice and a good doctor. Not having to compel a regular one and have them miss out on details was refreshing.”

Elijah moved over to a window and opened the curtains. “I’m happy to be of service. I trust she gave you good news?”

Bonnie nibbled on her bottom lip. “They are healthy and not slowly murdering me so yeah. Great news.” She got up and gave the pizza a peep. It was huge and smelled amazing.

“Did you really think they were harming you?” Elijah inquired.

“Honestly I wasn’t sure considering how they came to be. I’d never heard about magic powerful enough that it could transfer a child from one womb to another. I mean it’s not the same as transferring life force or whatever. It’s—it’s an _entire_ kid,” Bonnie explained. “Yet somehow the Geminis did it. I suppose it helped nearly the entire Coven was there but still…”

“I don’t have any information on the Geminis but I could make inquiries if you like.” Elijah cleared off the table near the window and brought in two chairs from the hallway. “Find out if any survived.”

“I’m sort of on the fence about that. Like what if some did live and then show up thinking they have a claim to the twins? Granted I haven’t been dancing for joy about them but I’m not giving them to a Gemini, so when they are older they can do that weird absorb thing.” She frowned at the very idea of it. “The twin who survives is messed up over it.”

“I have people that can be very discreet.” He gestured to the table and she came over with the pizza. “Naturally I wouldn’t do anything to put you or your children in danger.”

It wasn’t so long ago that the stakes between the Mikaelsons and anyone within breathing distance of the Salvatores were literally life or death. Yet there were also instances of olive branches though they were few and far between. When they’d announced they were leaving for New Orleans everyone had breathed a sigh of relief but that had been false. More bullshit followed, maybe not Klaus related but just as terrifying.

“You seem out of sorts.”

Bonnie pulled her foot up into her lap. “Just thinking about the past or I suppose more immediately, our past. Was it all about Elena and the hybrids and unlocking Klaus’ werewolf side? Is that why there was so much death?”

Elijah sat down across from her. “Yes. If Elena hadn’t existed there would have been no reason for my family and I to come to Mystic Falls. However I’d venture to say Katherine might be more to blame. She was the one Klaus originally needed yet she managed to evade him by turning herself into a vampire. Though the blame can’t lie squarely on Elena’s shoulders since she couldn’t control how she was born.” He paused. “You are wondering if such turmoil could happen again.”

 _I’d be crazy not to._ “Personal experience has taught me not to let my guard down around someone just because they pretend to be a friend. They could be working an angle. I appreciate how you’re helping me but you wouldn’t be the first person to seem _helpful_ and then try to murder me.”

Elijah smiled in that charming way he always did. “Fair enough. I shall let my actions speak then. Now about your problem with the dead witches of the Quarter; I think I have a solution. You might remember me mentioning an exceptional young witch named Davina? Well she has firsthand knowledge when it comes to dealing with the ancestors, as we refer to them. She may know of a way to counteract whatever they are attempting to do to you.”

That sounded like a wonderful idea. “Couldn’t hurt to meet her especially if she can help in some way. I don’t know many non crazy witches these days,” she said biting into her food. “Except for my cousin but she didn’t really have any insight.”

“Davina has had her…troubles but she’s a sweet girl.” Elijah cleared her throat. “She won’t be happy I’m asking for her help—another burned bridge thanks to Klaus—but she believes in doing the right thing. We could go see Marcel later this afternoon if you wish. He knows how to get in touch with her and meeting at his place would be considered neutral ground.”

 _Is there anyone to Mikaelsons haven’t pissed off? I’m gonna go with no._ “O…kay. I promised to spend time with Caroline though so it’ll have to be after that. And no doubt Damon will invite himself again.”

“Yes I notice Damon has appointed himself your personal bodyguard. Somewhat.”

“Heh yeah he’s a weirdo but we managed to find common ground, eventually.”

“Well that gives me hope we may be able to do the same.”

“Keep bringing me pizza this good and I’d say you’re on the right track. Maybe.”

“It’s better than nothing.” Elijah mused. “I look forward to earning more of your trust.”

 _Heh…_ “You think you’re so charming, don’t you?

He arched a brow but it was playful. “I think I have my moments. I’ve had to cultivate _charm_ over the years to deal with the many, many olive branches I’ve had to extend because of NiKlaus. Our situations with our parents shaped us, perhaps him more so than I. Our father was a violent brute of a man—as you know—and I wanted to be nothing like him. As much as he didn’t want it to happen, NiKlaus is a bit more like him that he’d wish to admit.”

Bonnie kept eating. “My dad was away on business a lot and my mom was absent for years. I don’t know if I am like them at all. My Grams raised me and I know I have bits of her stubbornness. Being abandoned though at such a young age by technically both my parents is probably why I just threw myself into danger for others, without real regard for myself. Took me too long to realize I was worth more.” A beat. “Alaric and Jo were good people but they both had their faults. Mainly selfishness. Hope the twins find a happy medium.”

“As long as they have good hearts I think they will be fine.” He glanced out the window. “They could have nothing else with your influence.”


	10. Creating Sanctuary

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy chapter 10 everyone! Thank you so much for the well wishes from last time; you guys are awesome. Hope you enjoy this update as much as I enjoyed writing it! :D

Chapter Ten: Creating Sanctuary

Even though Bonnie was still cranky towards him because of the whole feeling abandoned issue, Damon could tell that maybe subconsciously she realized he would be there for her no matter what. At least that was what he told himself to feel better. A smidge pathetic but without Bonnie in his corner he didn’t know what he’d do. It was bad enough he now had to share her with _Elijah_ of all people, but they weren’t even sniping at other people like he was used to. She was sniping at him while Elijah strutted around in his stupid suits with his stupid hair, bringing her stupid pizza and just being…stupid.

It didn’t make any sense really. Yeah Elijah considered himself a good guy but nothing in their shared history pointed to _this_ level of bullshit. And sure there was something about Bonnie—or maybe a pregnant Bonnie in particular—that called to that protective streak most men would have, but Elijah wasn’t most men. Usually he was so far up Klaus’ ass he could see the sun rise through Klaus’ nostrils. And Klaus! Why wasn’t he concerned that his number one sycophant had apparently abandoned ship to play bodyguard?

He just—he _had_ to be working some type of angle and Damon needed to figure out what it was before it got Bonnie hurt. It might have taken him a while to realize what Bonnie ultimately brought to his life but hey, better late than never. She could be mad at him for the rest of the year and yet he’d still consider her his best friend.

Of course Damon was also a bit uneasy by the budding friendship Klaus was trying to get going with Stefan, but he knew Caroline would put a stop to it if it got creepy. So with his brother covered it just made sense for him to turn his attention towards Bonnie. Killing an Original was damn near impossible without the white oak stake but fuck if he wouldn’t find a way to make sure Bonnie was safe.

Stepping out of the shower, he ran a hand through his dark wet hair and wrapped a towel around his waist. The mirror was foggy with condensation but he paid it no mind, wiping a circle on the glass so he could see his face. He could stand a shave; that whole thing about vampires not being able to change was such a myth. People would be surprised by what they’d gotten wrong about the supernatural. They’d also probably shit their pants knowing any of it was real.

Damon opened the bathroom door and wandered out into his room, stopping at the sight of Bonnie stretched out across the foot of his bed asleep. Had he been in there that long? Or were the hormones making her tired?

He’d seen the ultrasound and it was—well it was awesome and strange at the same time. His little Bon Bon was _growing_ two freaking people inside of her. Birth was just something that happened when you didn’t put too much thought into it but when you actually _did_? It was the weirdest yet most spectacular thing. Being a vampire meant being strong but he was pretty sure women had all vampires beat by default.

The only thing that sucked was Ric not being around to see his kids. Yeah if he’d known they survived he wouldn’t have blew his brains out but thinking he had nothing to live for, had ended it all in one fell swoop. Damon missed him; he’d gotten a rough hand dealt to him but if there was any justice he was at peace now.

_And Bon is still here so that’s good._

Tilting his head to the side, Damon couldn’t help but think how adorable Bonnie looked. Stress free and almost happy; something that had been in short supply in Mystic Falls. She’d seemed pretty okay in 1994, well, at least until Kai showed up. He hated being here in New Orleans so close to the Mikaelsons but if she _really_ wanted to make a life here he’d go with it. She deserved her say.

Gazing down at her, he smoothed the hair off her cheek, the backs of his fingers dragging across her soft skin. He could only remember doing so twice since they’d met; once to mostly scare her and another as a sign of respect. And now he’d done it as her friend.

“Hey sleepy head. Missed me did you?”

Bonnie slowly opened her eyes and yawned. “Shit. Did I actually fall asleep waiting for you to get out of the shower? Why do you take such long showers?”

Damon grinned. “I get mesmerized by how beautiful my body is and can’t stop looking at it.”

She snorted and sat up. “You probably meant that as a joke and yet, I believe you. Anyway I need to talk to you about something…” Her brows rose. “Are you gonna get dressed or just rock a towel for the rest of the day?”

“Why? Having trouble controlling your urges?” He teased, tugging on her hair.

“Not yet at least.” She smirked gazing up at him. “I hear that’s maybe month four.”

“Ooh sassy. Does this mean you’re not pissed at me anymore?” He inquired. In truth he hated the idea of Bonnie being mad at him; it was one of those situations that would just bug him until rectified.

Bonnie rolled her eyes but there was no heat behind it. “I don’t know, Damon. Part of me is yeah. You did a fucked up thing and really let me down. Besides we both know if Elena hadn’t rejected you, you’d be there with her right now. The rest of us be damned.”

Damon moved over behind a shade to get dressed. “We don’t _know_ that. But if you want me to keep apologizing then I will. I just—Elena’s always fucked my head up and it was hard to see that when you’re _in_ the situation. You know I feel like shit for abandoning you and Stefan…and I’m trying to make up for it.” He pulled on black jockeys and peeped out at her sideways. “Maybe it actually needs to be said but I’d die for either of you.”

Bonnie avoided his eyes. “I think it does need to be said. Either way it’s nice to hear especially considering all the times _I’ve_ died for people.” She sighed. “Look I get the hold Elena had over you or whatever. You were in love and yada yada yada but she’s gone. Time to focus on the future.”

 _I can do that. I’m doing that._ “Hey I agree with you. Which is why I’m putting all of my energy into stalking you and making sure Elijah doesn’t try to kidnap you.” Pulling on his black jeans, he strutted out to flop down beside her on the comfortable mattress. “He’s into you for some reason and it makes me twitchy.”

“You honestly can’t think of _why_ a guy might be into me?” She inquired with a pout. “That kinda makes me wanna cry. I might just—stupid hormones.”

“What? No, what?” He did an actual double take. “Bon of course I get why a guy might be into you. You’re smart and gorgeous and powerful; guys would be falling all over themselves to be with you. I meant weird Elijah… I don’t trust him. What if his motive is more than just getting into your pants?”

That made her laugh. “Just because you’ve always got sex on the brain doesn’t mean other people do. And even if he does…”

Damon frowned so hard his heard his jaw crack. “ _And even if he does?_ No. Klaus has already defiled Stefan and Caroline. I refuse to let you be included in that club.”

Bonnie poked him in the shoulder. “Um didn’t you have a threesome with Rebekah and that other vampire chick? Seems like a Mikaelson has defiled you too.”

 _Yes, but…_ “Thaaat…is why you have to remain pure. Break the cycle.” She laughed again and he smiled. “Seriously though you wouldn’t…with _Elijah_ , right? I know it makes me a hypocritical bastard but oh well.”

Wetting her lips, Bonnie shrugged. “I don’t know. I haven’t forgotten the shit he and Klaus have done but it’s nice to be appreciated. And you have to admit he’s been really helpful, setting me up with Beth and letting us stay here while we figure shit out.” Her pretty green eyes focused on nothing in particular as she spoke. “And he has an idea about keeping the ancestors out of my business. Which is one of the things I wanted to talk to you about.”

Damon would never like the Mikaelsons and while anyone else would probably be happy someone was looking out for their best friend, he was leaning the other way. _He_ should be handling and solving all of Bonnie’s problems. _He_ should be making sure she was safe and healthy. _He_ should be the one she was depending on, not some psycho in Armani. _And maybe you could have if you hadn’t dumped her to run off to New York._

_Shut up, me._

It was moments like this that made Damon really miss his mansion and perfectly stocked bar. “You don’t always have to count on Elijah for help. _I’m here._ ”

“Now,” she said without malice. “Look Damon this whole situation is screwed up and I’m doing the best I can. I’m not gonna turn down Elijah’s help just because you’re oddly jealous or whatever.”

He opened his mouth to say that he wasn’t jealous at all but now that the word was jiggling around in his brain, everything suddenly made sense. He _was_ jealous. He was freaking jealous of Elijah ‘Monotone’ Mikaelson and all of the things he was doing for Bonnie. But why was he jealous? And more importantly how could he do more for Bonnie so that he wouldn’t be jealous anymore?

“Fine so I don’t like sharing you.”

“Damon Salvatore doesn’t like to share…surprise surprise.”

“ _Anyway_ you had something to discuss with me and only me?”

“You’re a dick.”

Damon grinned and kissed her on the cheek, lips lingering just because. “C’mon.”

Tucking her hair behind her ears, Bonnie shifted so that she was facing him. “First Caroline and I talked to Matt the earlier and he’s fine. Your mother and the others have left him alone and are behaving I guess. Though they are still sore about what you did to Valerie.” She shook her head. “However he also said that Lily has become annoyed with Enzo because he’s been off doing his own thing and refusing to give her details.”

Thinking about their odd phone conversation from a while ago, Damon wondered if dear Enzo was secretly looking for them and just wanted it to be a surprise for Lily. “Maybe he’s finally pulled his head out of her ass. I don’t believe that but I suppose anything is possible. Glad the Quarterback is okay though.”

Bonnie nodded. “Me too. We ran off on him but it’s nice to know things are calm in Mystic Falls.” Covering up a yawn, she continued. “The other thing is Elijah wants me to meet a witch he knows who should be able to help with the creepy ghost stalking. He’s taking me in a little while and I’m telling you because I figured you’d wanna tag along.”

 _Beats finding out later and showing up on my own._ “Naturally. Who is this witch and how do we know we can trust her?”

“Her name is Davina and she’s not a fan of the Mikaelsons, so that’s a check in her corner.” Bonnie chuckled. “Elijah says she’s a good person and if she’s anything like the few good witches I’ve met, things should go well. Besides I’m just asking her for a spell not to share magic or what have you.”

“Okay as long as she plays nice I’m cool.” Damon responded. “But you haven’t had an issue with the ghosts since that last time, right?”

“Yeah but I don’t trust them not to mess with me again. Especially if we hang around here for a while. I would just personally feel better if they were dealt with,” she explained lightly. “But you don’t have to come.”

Damon got up to find a shirt. “Oh I’m coming. From now on I’m gonna be your shadow so everyone better get used to it.”

Bonnie put her feet on the floor, toes wiggling into the carpet. “To protect me or to keep me from getting laid?”

Damon groaned loudly. “No. No I’m putting my foot down. You even _think_ about it and I’ll take off my daylight ring and hurl myself into direct sunlight.”

Laughing, Bonnie stood and made her way towards the door. “Be ready to live in ten minutes, loser.”

Watching her go, Damon finished buttoning his shirt and sighed. A _private talk_ with Elijah would only lead to yelling and murder but man did he wanna take him aside and find out his intentions. And then murder him. Because his intentions had to be bad, there were no ifs and buts about it. And if they weren’t, well, honestly Damon wasn’t sure how he’d deal with that. There was no way he could see Bonnie and Elijah _together_ , raising the twins as a happy couple. It just—it didn’t translate into a language his brain could handle.

_Life was easier when I was the bad guy. Not giving a shit was freeing as hell._

“Damon?” Stefan poked his head into the open doorway. “Where have you been all day? I feel like I haven’t seen you days…”

“Needed some me time earlier so I went out to look around, find a good local bar, that kinda thing,” Damon replied. “Did you need me for something? Because I’ve got plans.”

“Oh?” Stefan looked amused. “What kind of plans?”

“Elijah is taking Bonnie somewhere and I’m going too.” Damon grinned at him exaggeratedly. “For protection.”

Stefan chuckled. “I see. Klaus says Elijah would never hurt Bonnie and I believe him. I know what he’s done in the past but things are different now. In fact he’s apparently quite taken with her.”

Damon huffed in annoyance. “Yeah but _where_ does he wanna take her? I can’t believe you’re all just _okay_ with the Mikaelsons.”

Stefan shrugged. “We’re making the best of our situation. You think I’ve forgotten what Klaus did to me or to Elena? Hell or even to Tyler’s mother? Of course not but we _need_ this reprieve. For the past few years all we’ve done is fight one threat or another. Caroline lost her mom and Bonnie lost her dad; I lost you… Waking up here and knowing we’re safe—even for a moment—takes such a weight off my mind.” His eyes dropped to the ground. “Caroline and I…it’s like we’re normal. We had lunch at this little café without worrying it would catch on fire or be attacked by Heretics. It was nice. Besides would you rather be back with mom?”

 _God no._ “Jesus little brother I get it, alright? You’re finally getting a real childhood or whatever. I understand…not feeling that sense of urgency. Not sure I’m as gung ho about it as you are but I get it. Still feels like we’re falling out of the scorpion pit and into a snake den. But it’s better than watching our so called mother dote on a bunch of dirty faced orphans she’s decided are her children.”

“Just try to get along, please? Do it for me. Honestly I think if you give this place a chance you might come to like it.”

“Fine. I’ll give it a real chance.”

_No promises._

*

In order to help Bonnie they had to go across the river to a loft owned by a rather handsome black vampire named Marcel. He was like Klaus’ adopted son or something, and at first that made Damon pause. But he obviously had no love for any of the Mikaelsons and that made Damon like him just a little. Anyone who could see through their bullshit deserved a tick in their column.

“As I said before Marcel, this is a favor for a friend.” Elijah clasped his hands behind his back. “Davina is in no danger and this doesn’t concern NiKlaus at all.”

“Okay but why would I want to help any friend of yours?” Marcel asked matter of fact. “Not to mention I’ve heard the _no danger_ spiel before. There is _always_ danger where you or Klaus are concerned. Davina has been nearly killed several times thanks to you and your brother not giving a damn about anyone but your family. We’re all expendable.”

“Oh we aren’t his friends.” Damon piped up. “Trust me he and his crazy brother _and_ hot yet crazy sister have tried to murder us a bunch of times. So has their mother. And other crazy brothers. No this is about him working off his guilt.”

Bonnie turned away from the large windows to give the room her attention. She’d been oddly quiet since they arrived, opting to let Elijah do the talking probably because he knew Marcel. “I just need a spell to deal with your annoying dead witches and then you’ll never have to see me again.”

Marcel arched a brow and folded his muscular arms across his chest. “What are the witches doing to you?”

Bonnie fiddled with her necklace. “I’m a witch and I’m pregnant with very powerful little witch babies, and they seem particularly interested in them. Honestly I wouldn’t mind it if they were just curious but they’ve like actively hurt me. I’m worried it’ll start to affect the twins.”

Marcel exhaled, smoothing a hand across his closely shaped black facial hair. “Unfortunately I’ve had several run ins with the dead witches of the Quarter. They can be ruthless when it comes to getting what they want.”

“I figured since you have a penchant for children not being in danger you’d be willing to help.” Elijah moved to stand beside Bonnie. “Otherwise who knows what the ancestors might do. They are capable of anything as you remember.”

Obviously Marcel was torn but whatever mixed up feelings he had for Elijah, he put them aside. “Fine I’ll give D a call but you _better_ be on your best behavior and let me do the talking. And you owe me.” Without waiting for a reply he took out his phone and began to dial.

“Is there anyone in this city you and your family haven’t alienated?” Damon inquired, going for innocent and failing. “Surprised they haven’t mutinied and kicked you out.”

“NiKlaus has no patience and it has…cost us allies,” Elijah admitted. “But eventually one must put aside petty squabbles to work for the greater good.”

Marcel—off the phone—said, “Killing Davina’s friend just to make her fall in line isn’t what I’d call a petty squabble.” Pause. “You know he’d turn on you in a heartbeat for Klaus, right? I’ve seen it happen time and time again. Oh he likes to talk about morals and honor but they only go so far.”

Damon could relate. “We know the drill. I’m only here to make sure Bonnie is safe.”

“Same reason I’m here,” Elijah responded as if Marcel hadn’t spoken. “Bonnie has been considering settling down here to raise her family. Certain things need to be put to rest before that can happen. I aim to see it so.”

Marcel chuckled. “You really have a thing for pregnant women don’t you? Or seeming like the good guy. With all the bullshit surrounding you Mikaelsons, you should be telling your friend to stay far away from the drama.”

_This man actively hates the Mikaelsons and isn’t scared to tell them to their faces? Have I found my new drinking buddy?_

While Elijah and Marcel sniped back and forth, Damon gently took Bonnie’s arm and pulled her over into a corner. He knew they’d be overheard but he wasn’t all that concerned about it. “You’ve been quiet. If you are having second thoughts we can escape. I’ll jump out the window with you in my arms—it’ll be very cool and dramatic.”

Bonnie sighed. “No it’s nothing like that. I just…the hairs on the back of my neck are itching. I think the ancestors are watching us. Or me.”

 _Of course they are._ “Guessing they are gonna be a problem? Think they’ll stop whatever you are trying to do?”

“Probably,” she nibbled on her bottom lip. “Especially if their interest is important to them or whatever. But hey, nothing is ever easy for us.”

Damon slipped his arm around her shoulders and pulled her against his side. “Relax Bon. Let them look their fill because soon they won’t be able to do anything.”

“For what it’s worth, I’m sorry you’re being bothered,” Marcel called to them. “The ancestors are assholes and always sticking their noses into the business of the living. Or undead as the case may be for some of us. You’re right to be scared though specifically after what they got the living witches to do to Hayley.”

Damon squinted. “What did they do to Hayley, exactly?”

Marcel rolled his eyes in Elijah’s direction. “You didn’t tell them? Figures.”

Elijah remained stoic. “I didn’t feel it had any bearing on this situation. The plot against Hayley was a concentrated effort with the Guerrera werewolves playing a major part. They were promised a hefty boon by the witches to do their bidding. However…” Wetting his lips, he continued. “The witches did attempt to cause harm to Hayley and her unborn child.”

Marcel folded his arms across his chest. “And when _that_ didn’t work they kidnapped the baby as soon as it was born and tried to murder Hayley. All because of some fucked up ritual. Needless to say they are ruthless when it comes to getting what they want.”

Damon felt Bonnie stiffen. “As interesting as that story was perhaps you should have kept it to yourself. I hear _fear of witch death_ isn’t good for pregnant ladies.”

Elijah checked his watch. “Perhaps there are Geminis amongst the dead here and that has something to do with their interest in Bonnie.”

“If it were that easy all of the Geminis that died at Alaric’s wedding would be sneaking a peak,” Bonnie explained drolly. “I don’t even understand why they are still around. The other side is toast. I didn’t know there were different rules depending on where you live. I crossed over people from everywhere when I was the Anchor.”

“New Orleans has its own set of rules. You’ll learn that if you stay here long enough.” Marcel glanced to the door just as footsteps sounded on the stairs. “Davina’s here.”

A petite young woman with long brown hair and big blue eyes entered the room, her gaze narrowing upon seeing Elijah. She gave him a wide birth as she moved to stand beside Marcel. “Hey,” she said slowly. “I’m here. I don’t know why I agreed to come but…I’m here.”

Marcel smiled at her. “I appreciate it. And don’t worry this has nothing to do with Mikaelson bullshit.” He gestured to Bonnie. “You actually get the chance to help out a fellow witch. One that hasn’t tried to kill you. I thought you’d be interested in that at least.”

Bonnie gave a tiny wave. “I’m Bonnie Bennett. I’m the one who needs your help…if you’re willing.”

Davina nodded. “Davina Claire. So you’re a witch?”

“Yeah from Mystic Falls. I um, I’m having issues with your ancestors. Marcel said you have experience dealing with them first hand,” Bonnie replied.

“You could say that.” Davina snored lightly. “They’ve tried to kill me several times so if that’s the problem you’re having, yes I can relate.”

“I’m not sure they are trying to kill me but whatever they are doing is causing stress. I’m pregnant and all signs point to my children being powerful one day. Your ancestors seem particularly interested in them and it’s freaking me out. I want them out of my orbit.”

Damon grinned to himself at Bonnie referring to the twins as _my children_. It was like she hadn’t even realized she’d done it.

“Well I think together we can come up with something to block them out.” Davina offered. “I’ve had quite a few run ins with witches but I’m not sure I’ve learned anything from them. Most had some ulterior motive that just included getting more power. You…feel different.”

“Bonnie is already super power.” Damon piped up. “She comes from a long line of witches dating all the way back to the Salem witch trials. And she’s died and come back to life a bunch of times.”

“You my hype man now?” Bonnie punched him in the arm but she was smiling. “Behave while Davina and I talk.”

“I’ve died once too.” Davina chirped. Her and Bonnie wandered over to the couch and sat down.

Meanwhile Elijah and Marcel were silently staring at each other, probably restarting a tense argument from ages ago. Damon made a mental note to talk to Marcel by himself. Surely it couldn’t hurt to get more information on the Mikaelsons from someone who had firsthand knowledge about them in a way he and his friends didn’t. There was a chance Marcel could be a tentative ally and it was good to keep those around for just in case situations.

Bonnie and Davina stood to apparently gather candles and chalk from a shelf, and Damon could over hear snippets of their conversation. They were trading war stories when it came to magic and how it had went horribly wrong in some cases. Bonnie brought up _Expression_ and Davina mentioned something about a throat slitting ritual she’d been forced into twice. Different towns, same horrible drama.

“If this doesn’t work we’re out of here,” Damon muttered out loud. “I hear Canada is nice.”

Elijah adjusted his tie. “It will work.”

Damon rolled his shoulders. “Okay say it does. Say this works and we all put down roots here. Then what? What if the Heretics find us and attack? Do you plan to help fight them off or just shutter away with Klaus?”

“If you’re asking whether I’d protect Bonnie from harm the answer is yes.” Elijah stated. “With Klaus’ growing affection for your brother and Caroline—I suspect he’d do the same. You are…our allies now and we won’t brook people coming into _our city_ trying to cause you injury.”

 _We’ll see…_ “Just like that huh? It’s possible the Heretics are stronger than you.”

Elijah actually shrugged. “Brute strength is not always the best course of action when it comes to defeating an enemy. If your foe is stronger then you must be smarter.”

_Outsmarting Lily and her brood wouldn’t be too hard. Just show them a smart phone._

Marcel exhaled deeply, drawing attention to himself. “Do I even wanna know what _Heretics_ are?”

Damon arched a brow. “They’re vampires with witch powers. Sounds freaky and impossible but if you get a witch that can’t do magic, but is able to steal the magic of others and kill them with vampire blood in their system then they become vampires who can siphon the magic in their blood to _do_ magic. It’s complicated and stupid but they’re real. And annoying fuckers.”

Marcel rubbed at his bearded chin. “Sounds like something you might want to prepare for.”

Damon patted Elijah on the shoulder harder than was necessary. “That’s what _Suits_ is here for.”

“Guys.” Bonnie put her hands on her hips. “I think we’re ready to go. Davina and I have came up with a sort of blocking spell using her blood since she’s connected to the ancestors. Hopefully it’ll make them unable to physically affect me.”

“They won’t like it but who cares.” Davina snickered. “I’ll never be their favorite person anyway.”

On the floor they’d drawn an intricate chalk design—something witchy—and surrounded it with thick white candles. Sitting down across from each other they joined hands and began to chant in that familiar Latin cadence that Damon was well used to. The lights started to flicker and a low hum filled the room, making Damon’s ears pop. He watched in fascination as the air around the girls started to shimmer in a myriad of different colors, like a prism being held up to the sun. Between one blink and the next several people in fashions he hadn’t seen in _years_ were flanking Bonnie and Davina in a half circle, and they did not look pleased.

“The ancestors, I presume?”

Elijah nodded, body coiled with tension. “Unfortunately…though I’ve never seen them this pronounced before. Usually they flicker in and out of our plane of existence, using others to do their bidding. The spell must be calling to them.”

Davina had paled but Bonnie sent her a comforting smile and picked up a small dagger. She sliced open her own palm and then handed the knife over, watching as Davina did the same. Their blood dropped onto the lines of chalk and mingled together, creating an odd symbol.

Everything appeared to be going well. And then both witches gasped in pain; Davina grabbing her head as Bonnie wrapped an arm around her stomach.

“Shit!” Marcel attempted to go to Davina’s side but the moment he was close enough to nearly touch her, he groaned and was forced to his knees by an invisible power.

 _Damn witches and their aneurysms!_

Still Damon didn’t waste any time hurrying to Bonnie even though he too ended up on his knees, screaming as it felt like his head was about to split wide open. “Bon—nie…” he gritted out.

Her eyes met his and slowly—painfully—she reached out and grasped his hand. For him it was like being doused in ice cold water from head to touch, down to his very bones. Having felt Bonnie’s magic before he honestly wasn’t sure what this was, but it wasn’t Bennett magic. It was something else. Something…more. Not exactly bad but altered.

Yet he could tell when Bonnie’s pain cleared even for a millisecond for her breathing slowed. She shuddered and glared at the ghostly figures staring down at them, murmuring some obscure phrase repeatedly. Two of the spirits yelped and melted out of existence leaving white smoke in their wake. The others focused more on Bonnie and a thin trickle of blood dribbled out of her left nostril.

Damon tried to move but couldn’t; the weight like a building sitting on his chest. A shadow passed by him and he watched with blurry vision as Elijah stumbled over to Bonnie’s other side and placed his hand onto the back of her neck.

The clap of energy that exploded out of her was enough to shatter several of Marcel’s windows and put an unsightly crack in the brick foundation. The ancestors wailed loudly and disappeared into thin air, and the pressure in the room went with them. Davina flopped over onto her side like a rag doll in obvious relief while Bonnie tumbled back into Elijah’s arms.

“Okay, what the fuck?” Damon pulled himself up into a sitting position. “Wh—what was that?”

“The ancestors tried to stop us from doing the spell. I—I guess they liked being peeping Toms.” Davina rubbed her eyes. “God it feels like my head is on fire.”

Damon raked a hand through his hair as his super healing helped him mellow out. Though he’d need to feed soon. “That doesn’t explain…” Trailing off, he looked to Bonnie and Elijah with a frown. She appeared completely exhausted but in no hurry to move away from the shelter of his strong chest. Her head was tilted against his collar bone, her heartbeat returning to normal with each passing second. It annoyed the fuck out of him. “…the other bit. Bonnie?”

Wetting her lips, she smiled at him. “I—it—the twins. I didn’t have enough magic to ward off _all_ of the ancestors, not with them attacking us the way they were. When I—when I took your hand it was like the twins tapped into the magic in your blood and eased some of the weight using your strength.” Big round green eyes drifted up to Elijah next. “And then when Elijah touched me, well it was game over. They’re gone or at least out of my eye line. It all worked.”

Elijah brushed strands of dark hair out of her face. “Happy to be of service. You are no doubt drained from your ordeal. I think it’s time we head back to the compound.”

Bonnie nodded. “Yeah I could nap. Davina, thank you so much for helping me. We should hang out but without dead people spying on us.”

Davina grinned, showing off her cute dimples. “I’d like that.”

Elijah stood and helped Bonnie up, his arm wound protectively around her small waist. “Always a pleasure, Marcel.”

Marcel huffed. “Yeah.”

Soundlessly Damon got up and stretched but he kept a watchful eye on Bonnie and Elijah. He really didn’t understand their friendship at all, but he supposed it harkened back to something that had happened in the prison world. Bonnie hadn’t understood Kai’s attention at the time and he’d waved it off as her not used to being hit on. Of course that hadn’t been the case but her romantic life was sparse. It was probably flattering to have someone like Elijah devoting so much attention to her. He’d sort of felt that way with Katherine in the beginning.

_Look how that turned out._

No. No he needed to keep an eye on the situation and keep Bonnie safe. Even from herself and…bad decisions…

*

The air was cool and smelled of spices and expensive cigar smoke. Bonnie draped herself over the iron railing of the balcony and listened to the sounds of the city, feeling lighter than she had since coming to New Orleans. There were no more twitchy figures just out of sight and the hair on the back of her neck was calm. The ancestors weren’t able to interfere with her life anymore and she was happy to have that behind her. She still wasn’t sure she was going to call the city her home, but it was nice to have the option.

It was weird because Mystic Falls was all she’d known and a part of her had no problems living there until she grew old. But now that she was out seeing the world, she sort of couldn’t imagine going back. Not to stay anyway. There was nothing there for her anyway; all she cared about was with her.

Meeting Davina and Marcel had been interesting and she was very thankful for their help. She was totally going to spend more time with Davina. It just made sense to have more witch friends now that it was a possibility.

_Man that spell…_

Bonnie had never been able to tap into another’s energy in that way before. Her magic either came from within or that one time the witches of Mystic Falls had helped her. This was different however. Like Damon and Elijah were the batteries that had helped power her up in her time of need. As loath as she was to admit it perhaps doing more research on the Gemini Coven wouldn’t be a bad thing. They obviously had access to spells she’d never come across before, or rather there was magic in their bloodline she’d never even heard of before.

Rubbing her upper arms she smiled when a soft sweater was suddenly placed across her shoulders. She expected Elijah to step up beside her but found Damon to her right instead. “Hey. Feeding go okay?”

He nodded. “Klaus so graciously shared from his stash so yeah I’m alright. What about you? No ghostly eyes watching you get dressed?”

She laughed. “Nope. I haven’t felt any sort of presence since doing that spell or whatever. The peace is nice.”

Damon hummed. “Guess that means we’re going to be staying here then.”

His tone was flat and it made her smirk. “I know you hate the idea and honestly I haven’t committed to anything. Right now I just want to enjoy being one hundred percent danger free for a while. Really see the sights and eat all the food.”

Another nod. “Sounds like a plan. We can play tourist and go on the walks. Shame you’re knocked up because I hear the Bourbon here is great. Was thinking of asking Marcel if he wants to be my drinking buddy. His hatred for the Mikaelsons endeared him to me.”

“Aw you’re trying to make a new friend, how cute.” Bonnie teased. “But hey I think that’s a good idea. He and Davina seem like good people. Um…” She cleared her throat. “Thanks for helping me earlier. You keep being not a dick and I might forgive you for ditching me.”

“Whatever you need, Bon.” He cracked his knuckles. “So, where is your stalker?”

Bonnie’s brow rose. “I don’t know. Off taking care of important Original business I suppose.”

Damon frowned and straightened. “Are you hungry? I’m gonna go get us something to eat from that place around the corner.”

Before he could leave Bonnie caught his wrist and gave it a small tug. “Hey, are you sure you’re okay? No side effects from the spell?”

“I’m fine Bonnie I promise,” he said with a tepid smile. “Be back in about twenty minutes. Fifteen if I can compel myself to the front of the line.”

He left and Bonnie shook her head, not used to seeing Damon sedate unless he was in crisis. Surely he wasn’t upset at her still busting his balls over his asshole behavior, so, what was the deal? Maybe the spell had made him feel weird and he just didn’t want to say for fear of hurting her feelings.

_Maybe I should ask Stefan to really lean on Damon about his feelings when it comes to staying here._

Then again it was most likely his paranoia over Elijah fatting her up for some elusive sacrifice or what have you.

“You guys wouldn’t let that happen.” Bonnie directed her words to her stomach. “You’re already looking out for me and I don’t even know if you have toes yet. Not that I am complaining. I’m thankful. We didn’t chose each other but we _have_ each other. It’s nice to have something.”

Nearly content, Bonnie padded back inside and shut the glass balcony doors. She crawled up onto her bed and dug into one of her bags, pulling out the diary she’d been keeping for Elena to read when she woke up. Knowing how that Elena was never going to wake up didn’t make her want to stop writing however. Yes her best friend would never read these pages but getting her thoughts out just seemed healthy. And before Elena became a rather self absorbed vampire she had been a very good listener.

_Dear Elena,_

_Things just keep happening at the speed of light and I’m barely keeping up. But…I think it’s time I talked to you about Elijah…_


End file.
